Torture
by damageddementia
Summary: Hot One Shots Chap 13 extended. After Adam uses Matt and Chris' crush on Matt to hurt Chris, Chris became determined to show Matt who Adam really was... and who Matt really loves. Too bad he had no idea just how ugly things could turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**If you don't know the story behind Torture, go read Hot One Shots, chapter thirteen. But it's a very simple premise: Matt's with Adam, Chris wants Matt, Adam fucked up Chris' life by letting him sleep with Matt and then leaving him high and dry. So, since then, Chris has been tortured by the memory of that night, and is trying to find a way to steal Matt away from Adam. **

**Well, here's part one.  
**

Chris gently caressed the arching body under him, making the younger man moan so sweetly. Chris kissed his strong, firm jawline as he traced the contours of his body, paying careful attention to his soft spots. He put his arm around Chris' neck and pulled him into a kiss, a sweet, warm kiss that sent sparks throughout Chris' body. Only he had this control over Chris, the power to make Chris all his...

Chris grabbed his strong, gorgeous legs and spread them, illiciting a giggle from the man he loved. Chris kissed the brunette's forehead lovingly, unable to believe how lucky he was to have him. "Ask for me," Chris whispered, looking into his dark, captivating eyes.

"Chris! Ese, por favor, let me go! Come on!"

Chris' eyes opened and, instead of seeing his angel, he saw Oscar, looking rightly flushed and scarred. Chris apologized and got off of the small Mexican, blushing furiously.

"Shoot! Amigo, I thought you were going to dry hump me... well, not dry," Oscar shook his head. "Amigo, you have serious problems."

Chris looked down and, if possible, he got redder- his boxers were all wet and sticky. "Rey, really, I'm sorry," Chris said.

"You know, Ron warned me about rooming with you. That was scary, amigo. You have to warn someone before you attack them like that."

Chris turned away and went to the bathroom. Ever since that fateful day when he followed Matt up to the room he shared with Adam Copeland, his dreams were always that erotic... or more so. Just like Copeland wanted it.

Adam knew that Chris admired and desired Matt from afar, but the sight of the older Canadian on top of his boyfriend was too much for him. Adam initiated a threesome, just so Chris would know how amazing it was to be with Matt, and then to taunt him with the fact that he would never touch Matt again like that. And it worked.

And, if the nights weren't bad enough, there was also his changed relationship with Matt. Before, they were pretty good friends: Matt would tease him, joke with him, spar with him for training... but no more. The proud Carolinian went out of his way to avoid Chris, making sure they didn't talk. It was Chris' fault, he knew it- telling Matt that he was in love with him and kissing him in front of his boyfriend probably wasn't a good idea.

But Chris had to tell Matt how he felt. It was eating him up inside, and Matt felt so good... his scent was intoxicating... Chris couldn't help himself. He was finally with the man he desired for so long... he wasn't thinking straight.

As Chris turned on the shower, he knew he had to do something about this problem. He was scaring away roommates, and he couldn't get Matt out of his head. But the problem was, he hadn't thought of a way to get Adam out of the picture yet. Adam and Matt were inseparable, and Adam was always on his best, non-Adam behavior when he was around Matt. And how was he supposed to put into motion plan Show-Matt-What-An-Asshole-Adam-Really-Is-And-Sweep-Him-Off-His-Feet if Adam was always so sickeningly, fakely sweet?

He went into the shower and his thoughts returned to Matt, and that night.

*

"What are you looking at?" Matt said, lifting his head a little and grinning.

Chris blushed. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"You were staring at my ass, weren't you?" Matt teased, standing up.

"No... I..."

"It's okay, Chris. I know I have an amazing ass." Matt laughed. "You liked the sight, didn't you?"

*

Chris moaned, thinking about how cute Matt was when he teased him. Matt's pride and fun nature was just spilling out, but, in Chris' head, Matt was flirting with him. He was allowed to fantasize, right?

*

Chris held Matt's hands in one hand and began tickling him with the other. Matt wriggled, giggling every now and then, trying to get out.

"Get off me!" Matt laughed, moving away, "Chris, stop..." Matt pushed against him, and Chris held back a groan- Matt was turning him on beyond belief.

*

Chris turned the shower as cold as it got as the memories of the night flooded in, knowing that he was about to get hard as a rock, but it didn't help. All he was thinking about was how beautiful Matt looked flushed and laughing..

*

Chris slowly ran his tongue along Matt's navel, tracing the hole before dipping his tongue in it. Matt was no longer laughing- he was moaning, arching up to the tongue.

Chris kissed his waistline before shoving the pants down. Matt started struggling more, but it was no good... and Matt did want this. Chris then pulled off his boxers, and he whistled appreciatively.

*

Chris' memories conveniently left Adam out as he knew there was nothing he could do to make his erection go away. Matt's taste... sounds... how Matt felt... it was all rushing back, and Chris needed release. He leaned against the wall and started stroking himself, unable to help himself.

*

Chris split Matt's legs open and tweaked the tip with his tongue. Matt's pained moans pushed Chris on, making him run his tongue down his cock slowly. As soon as some precum gathered on Matt's tip, Chris licked it up and then took his member halfway into his mouth, sucking softly. Matt begs for the game to stop soon became pleading moans, begging for Chris to take him in.

*

Chris knew he couldn't stop. Adam knew what he was doing when he invited Chris to join them, and the feelings plagued him. He just got faster, remembering the best part of the night...

*

Chris walked behind Matt and grabbed his sides. Chris kissed Matt's shoulder lovingly and licked his neck.

Chris plunged into Matt, going fast this time. It was time to bring Matt over, to make him cum. Chris mercilessly stabbed his prostate, pushing in deep, loving the feeling of Matt's heat. Chris grabbed Matt's hair and pulled his head back to kiss him, and then he whispered "I love you," into Matt's ear.

*  
Chris groaned and came all over his hand. He breathed for a moment, and then remembered that Adam WAS there that night. Adam was the one with total control. Adam was the one with Matt now. Adam was the one who told Chris exactly how to turn Matt on, gave him every secret, secrets which Chris memorized. Adam gave Chris the most pleasurable pain imaginable.

Chris wished Adam would just disappear, or finally show Matt his true colors, or something... anything. Adam and Matt were both torturing him, Adam intentionally, Matt unintentionally. And there was not a damn thing Chris could do about it.

*

The next night, a bunch of Superstars went to a Nightclub. And thanks to Chris' good- or shitty- luck, Matt was on top of the bar, flaunting his fabulous body and he and his brother bumped and grinded against each other.

Jeff was pushing his ass into Matt's pelvis, stretching his arm back to wrap around Matt's neck. Matt was holding Jeff's hips, guiding his younger brother as he pushed and rubbed into him. Some of the more conservative people thought it was nasty, but most saw it for what it was- two brothers putting on a show for the crowd. And it was fucking sexy.

Jeff turned around and pushed his hips into Matt's before slowly dropping down, and then pulling himself up, using Matt's body like a stripper pole. Matt pulled him up the rest of the way and kissed him on the cheek, and then they turned to the crowd and bowed, getting loads of applause.

"Alright then!" Jeff shouted, "you just got a taste of the finest dancers this bar has ever hosted, Candy and Cookie! We will be hosting another show soon; check the local clubs just in case." Matt hopped off the bar and helped Jeff down. As soon as Jeff was on the ground, Matt was pulled away.

Adam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, making Matt giggle. "Want an autograph?" Matt teased, winking.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get Cookie to give me a private show," Adam said suggestively, playfully squeezing Matt's ass. Chris, who was one of the people watching the show, burned with fury and turned away. They were cute together, sure; when Adam was pretending he was a good guy.

"Excuse me," Mark growled, "My dancers are NOT for sale." Jeff laughed, getting into his boyfriend's game.

He straddled Mark's lap and said, "Come on, baby. If Cookie's out giving a private show... well, then Candy can give you a private show of his own."

Mark nodded approvingly. "Yeah, that's the ticket," he said, staring lustily at his Rainbow-haired vixen. "Adam, Cookie's yours for the night." Jeff was about to kiss Mark when he noticed Chris' eyes on Matt and Adam's sweet little scene. He sighed, told Mark he'd be back, and walked over to Chris.

"Jericho!" Chris jerked his eyes away from Matt and Adam and looked at the younger Hardy. Jeff put his hands on his hips and said, "Really, this is... sad. It's beneath you. You have to stop stalking Adam and my brother."

"When did you become a fan of Adam Copeland?" Chris asked.

"My personal feelings about Adam and the stuff he did aside, he makes Matt happy. And he's been less of a jackass since they've gotten together. Besides, Chris, it's none of your business who Matt dates."

"You and I both know Adam's no good," Chris said, "But you won't do a damn thing about it? Don't you care about Matt?"

"Don't you dare ask me that, Jericho," Jeff sneered, "What a big fucking hypocrite. If YOU care about Matt at all, you should let him be happy. The last thing he needs is you eye raping him everywhere he goes!"

Chris saw Matt head for the bathroom, and he shot a fake smile at Jeff. "Gotta go, assclown. And I'll be sure to take what you said into consideration." Chris chased after Matt, leaving Jeff to wonder how his brother attracted the two idiots with the biggest egos in the whole WWE.

Chris was about to catch up with Matt when someone grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at Adam, who was smirking. "Really, Chris, this is getting ridiculous. Since you're obviously slow, let me break this down for you: You sucked and fucked him, but he still came back to me. You told him you loved him, and he later told me the exact same three words... in fact, a few minutes after you left. Matt's mine. Back off."

Chris smirked. "If you're so confident, then why do you find the need to come rub it in my face and threaten me?"

"Believe it or not, I care about Matt," Adam said, "And this little routine of yours is messing with him. He doesn't like it. Leave us alone and get on with your life. Oh, and, by the way..." Adam chuckled, "been having pleasant dreams?"

Chris held himself back from hitting Adam. He knew that line was a low blow, meant to hurt him and taunt him. Just as he was about to snap back, Matt came out of the bathroom. Matt froze and stared at Chris and Adam, obviously shocked to see them... together... outside of the bathroom.

"Hey," he said slowly, "What're you guys doing?"

Chris decided to push Adam's buttons, see how much control he really had. He grabbed Matt's hand and bent down to kiss it. Shocked by the action, Matt just stood still and let him do it. "Thinking about you," he said, looking into Matt's eyes.

Matt snapped out of his stupor, scowled, and pulled his hand away. "Chris, back up," he said. Matt walked away, arms crossed. Adam took that time to look at Chris and gesture at Matt, his face saying 'See? He wants NOTHING to do with you.' Adam left Chris alone as he went to join Matt, who was talking with Jeff and Mark now.

Chris watched and knew that Adam was too crafty for him. Adam would not slip up in front of Matt, especially since Matt was completely deceived by him. He shook his head- his Mattie was so intelligent. Why couldn't he see Adam's game?

He saw Matt get into an arm wrestling contest with Mark, and he got to thinking about something else. Yes, Matt was very intelligent... but he was also very proud. He liked thinking he was do-no-wrong Mattie. And although Chris was usually inclined to agree with him, he knew Matt's pride wouldn't let him admit he was wrong about Adam, even if Chris offered proof.

He smiled. Yes, Matt was as hubristic as they come. But Chris could use that. If he couldn't execute the first part of plan Show-Matt-What-An-Asshole-Adam-Really-Is-And-Sweep-Him-Off-His-Feet, he could always go straight to part two and sweep Matt off his feet. Chris just needed a chance to show Matt how good things could be with him, how happy Chris could make Matt. And he had a plan.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, Ashura77, Redsandman99, Inkblots, NeroAnne, Magz86, and Dehlia666. I'd also like to thank WraithRaider, Adalgisa, baybie, and TheRandomnessOfMe for favoriting and/or suscribing to this story. You guys make it worth it.  
**

**If you didn't know, ECW, Smackdown, and 2/3 of Superstars are all taped on the same night. This is after ECW and Superstars, but during Smackdown.**

**Note: Cody and Ted are Unified Champs, not Jericho and Edge. Them and Jeff are all competing for number one contendership at Night of Champions.  
**

**Well, here's part two.  
**

A week afterwards, after WWE Superstars, Matt finally found a moment to take a breather. Especially since MVP found the need to mess up and, instead of pulling him off the top turnbuckle into the ring, push him off and make his back bounce against the floor. And since Adam wasn't there to give him a back rub, he seriously needed a hot shower.

He went to the locker room and began taking off his clothes. Smackdown already started, and Adam practically owned Smackdown, so he was probably shooting a promo. He sighed; he could use Adam right now. But, he had to settle for what he had. He went into the shower and turned on the nozzle, just letting the water run over him. The heat and the water pressure made him feel a little better.

He didn't notice someone was in the shower with him until he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. Matt tensed, but then one of the hands touched the soft spot behind his ear, and he relaxed. No one knew him like Adam did.

The hands began working at the tension in his back, doing loads more than the water could do for him. He groaned and leaned into them. He loved Adam's hands. In fact, he loved everything about Adam. Then, he found the knot in Matt's back and pushed at it.

"Oh yeah, like that," Matt said, "Oh... so good, Adam..." He heard Adam chuckle, and he froze- it wasn't Adam. In fact, it was the last person Matt wanted in the shower with him.

"It's not Adam. Just relax; I want to work out that knot."

"Shit Chris!" Matt shouted, his chill mood totally killed. He pulled out of Chris' hands and marched out of the shower. He pulled down a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Get out! What, peeping Tom and molester had to be added to your resume?" Chris just laughed. "I'm not kidding! Get out right now or I swear I'll-"

"Knock me out?" Chris asked, "In a towel? All wet?" He saw Matt's growing anger, and he decided to change tactics. "I just wanted to help you out. That was a nasty fall."

"Adam can help me," Matt snapped, "Now, Chris. Out."

"Hmm." Chris sat in a chair and smirked at him.

"I didn't say 'Chris, get comfortable'. I said 'Chris, out.'" Matt said.

"I heard you loud and clear, Mattie." Chris leaned forward. "Are you a gambling man?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Chris, I'm about to kill you. Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"Come on, Matt. One small little wager won't hurt. And, if you win, I'll leave you alone... forever."

Matt laughed hollowly- he knew Chris wouldn't say something like that unless there was a massive payoff for him should he win. "And what would your prize be, Chris?" Matt asked.

Chris smiled. "So glad you asked. I want you. For one night, if I win, you're mine to do with as I wish. You can't deny any order I give you until the sun comes up. What do you think, Mattie? Interested?"

Matt thought about it, but, before he made up his mind, he asked, "What are we betting on?"

Chris threw the Smackdown schedule at Matt. Matt read it and saw that the main event was Chris Jericho vs. Edge. "Your boy toy and I are going to be in the ring together today. Me vs. him. If Adam wins, you win. If I win, well, I win. Seems fair enough to you?"

"Not really," Matt said, "You can control what happens- I can't. You have an unfair advantage over me."

Chris knew Matt would put up a fight, but that's where Matt's ego came in. "I should have known." he said.

Matt's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Well, I mean, I understand. You're not confident that your Addy can handle me. I can't really blame you; I am, after all the Wrestler of the Year. I'm greatness personified. Copeland doesn't really stand a chance against me." Chris waited for Matt to take the bait, which he did.

"Fine! Fine." Matt held out his hand. "WHEN Adam wins, you'll back off."

Chris grabbed Matt's hand and shook it. "When I win, you'll go to my locker room and wait for me." Chris pulled his arm and placed Matt on his lap. Matt blinked in shock, while Chris fought back everything he felt having a naked- well, toweled- Matt on his lap. He grabbed the sides of Matt's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Chris' tongue began roughly prodding Matt's lips, and Matt pushed away.

"Tonight, you're mine," Chris whispered, standing up. He walked to the door, but turned to look at Matt before he opened it. "There's a seat in the front reserved for you. I want you to watch while I beat your boyfriend."

"We'll see about that," Matt growled, crossing his arms. Chris nodded and left, thinking about how he was waiting all week for that little encounter... and his chance at one night with Matt.

*

Matt took the seat Chris got him up front as Edge's music hit. This ought to be an interesting match, especially since there was a chance- no matter how small- that he would be leaving the arena with Chris, not Adam.

The match was pretty even until Jeff attacked Edge when the referee wasn't looking. Matt cursed among all the cheers, forgetting that people would probably interfere. He wished the ref would have seen, and then Chris would be disqualified- and Matt could just go home now and curl into bed with Adam. Forget the whole craziness with Chris ever happened and just go on with his life.

Chris tried to hit the Codebreaker, but Edge pushed him off. Edge tried to hit with a spear, but Chris rolled out of the way, and Edge's shoulder hit the turnbuckle. Matt cringed; that had to hurt.

Edge rolled out of the ring, to get a breather, but Chris followed him. Edge quickly ran back in and, before Chris could get back in, Rey came from behind and attacked him, and Matt felt his spirits drop as the referee did for Chris what he didn't do for Edge; turn around.

He saw Rey and instantly disqualified Edge. Chris, Adam, and Matt were all shocked, mouths open in disbelief. Edge started arguing with the ref, trying to explain that it wasn't his fault, but the ref refused to dignify Edge's protests. Chris' music played, and Chris walked back into the ring to get his hand raised.

Chris smiled; he'd won. Sure, Matt might argue that it was a DQ and he wouldn't have won if Rey didn't involve himself in things, but Chris knew that if he was disqualified, Matt would certainly had taken that victory without a complaint. He searched out Matt in the crowd, but Matt was already leaving. It didn't matter; he'd be seeing him soon enough.

*

Matt sent a text to Adam, saying that he'd be spending the night with Punk, and he pulled out his phone to call the Straightedge Superstar. The two grew close over a shared friendship with Shannon Moore, and Matt learned that the current World Heavyweight Champion had a potty mouth and a near rude attitude that reminded him of Shannon. Must come from having very little sex and no alcohol.

Adam didn't have to worry about Matt spending the night with Punk; Phil Brooks was straight, and he didn't have promiscuous sex. It was the perfect excuse.

He called up Punk, who answered immediately. "If it isn't my favorite corn husk chewing, cow tipping brother fucker!" Punk sang, "What can I do for you, Carolina?"

"If anyone asks, I'm with you tonight," Matt said.

Punk giggled. "Having an all night kinky fuck fest with blondie, eh?"

"Punk, especially have to tell him and anyone else who calls for me that I'm with you."

Punk grew serious. "Damn, Carolina, lie to even blondie? What's up, are you in trouble?"

"No. Everything's fine. Just- I'm with you, okay?"

Punk nodded, although Matt couldn't see that through the phone. "Alright. Of course. But... Carolina, if I find out you're in trouble and you lied to me about it..."

Matt laughed. "Never. Thanks, Punk."

"Anytime." They hung up and Matt went to the locker room to grab his bag before Adam came. But, where his bag used to be, lay a note.

My locker room.

Matt sighed and went to Chris' locker room. Chris was in the shower, but there was a note for him- and a bundle of clothes.

Put it on.

Matt crumbled the note, thinking that Chris could just shove the stupid outfit up his ass, but there was another note under it.

I know you're thinking about cleaning my ass with those clothes, but remember: I won you for the night. Put it on.

Matt sighed and switched clothes, putting on the outfit. It was unnecessarily fancy, the kind of expensive crap Matt didn't like to buy. He preferred simpler clothes; he was still a farmboy at heart, no matter how much money he made.

As he finished putting on the outfit, he heard the shower shut off, and then he heard a small chuckle. "I knew you'd look amazing in that."

"How did you know my size?" Matt asked, not bothering to turn around and look at Chris. "And did you really buy this for me?"

"I'm a really good judge of size, assclown. And boy does it fit." Matt imagined Chris licking his lips, and he turned around, not wanting to think about Chris salivating over his ass. "And what can I say... I was planning on having you for the night since the nightclub. Wait here while I get dressed."

As Chris got dressed, Matt said, "This had to be pretty expensive."

"It's worth seeing you in silk. And you're not spending anything tonight anyway; it's all on me."

Matt laughed. "So, you can order me to do whatever you want me to do at all, including pay for your hotel room, and I'm not even paying for gas? You make really bad deals."

Chris turned and smiled, glad that he got Matt into a joking mood. "I have plenty of other ways to take advantage of your servitude. Now, let's go." Matt followed Chris out to his car. Chris opened the passenger door and motioned to it like an old time gentleman, but Matt opened the door to the back seat and sat in the back defiantly.

"I don't think you understand the point of 'You're mine'," Chris said, "If I want you up front, you're up front. Get over here." Matt shook his head and climbed into the front seat, and Chris went to the driver's seat. "Are you ready for the night of your life?" Chris asked. Matt flipped him off, and Chris laughed as he drove away.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, Ashura77, Redsandman99, Inkblots, NeroAnne, and Dehlia666. You guys make it worth it.****  
**

**Well, here's part three.**

Matt shook his head as Chris stopped in the parking lot of a fancy French place. "You have to be joking," he said, "What the hell, Chris?"

"I want to take you out to dinner," Chris shrugged, "You've got a problem with that?"

"Besides the fact that this place probably costs two whole paychecks?" Matt asked. They were immediately seated and Chris laughed as he put his napkin in his lap.

"It's sweet that you're worried about my money. But please, don't bother with it. Besides... you belong to me, and I like this place." Chris smiled and gestured at the seat. "Well? Take a seat."

Matt did so and snatched up the menu. If Chris wanted him not to worry about money, he'd order the most expensive thing on it. As soon as he opened it, though, he knew that wouldn't be the case. Not only were there no prices on this menu, but the entire menu was in French. How was he supposed to know what the hell he was ordering?

Matt looked up and saw that Chris was amused by his discomfort. "Fuck off, Chris," Matt said.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'm ordering for you. You're not allergic to anything I should worry about, right?" When Matt didn't answer, Chris said, "Fine. Sulk. Don't complain if you get sick; I did ask."

Matt grumbled and refused to look at Chris as the waiter came. He spoke in quick French and Matt wondered how this would work, but then Chris answered in his own pretty, fluent French. Matt was shocked; he didn't know Chris could speak French. When he left, CHris turned back to Matt.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Yeah," Matt answered honestly.

"I bet you thought I was just a meathead," Chris joked. Suddenly, Matt started laughing. Hard. He was calling attention to the table, and Chris wanted to know what about his lame little joke was so funny.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, Billy Cobb. I just thought you were going to whip out a stupid pair of fake glasses and talk about your Master's Degree."

Chris blushed and smiled softly. That joke made his day completely. "You saw the Aaron Stone episode I was in?"

"I wanted to see if you could last a whole half an hour without saying hypocrite," Matt explained, "I lost ten bucks because of you, bum."

"Who'd you bet with?"

"Punk," Matt said, "But it was worth it. Seeing you say wrestlers have feeling too... and your uber lame acting..."

Chris leaned forward. "Doesn't matter. You saw a children's show just because I was in it."

"You have a real selective memory," Matt said.

"Hey, let me live in my delusions. I saw an episode of _Fear Factor_ just for you, Jimmy Legs."

"Shut up," Matt said, unable to hold back a giggle, "I did that ages ago. Are you kidding me?"

"You drank that disgusting concoction like it was a chocolate shake," Chris said.

"It was for charity!" Matt defended himself, "I drank it for the less fortunate."

"You looked like you wanted seconds," Chris laughed. Matt was such a fun person to be around; after a while, he let down his guard and was the Matt Chris remembered, the Matt who Chris called friend. But, if Chris had his way, he'd soon be calling him husband...

The food came, and Matt stared at it, confused. What the hell was it? Was it really food? The only thing he recognized was the bread. He took a bite of the bread, but then looked up and saw Chris smirking at him smugly. Matt's eyes went to the thing he thought might be meat, and a dangerous glint appeared in his eye: this could be fun. Matt put some of it into his spoon and flicked it at Chris, hitting him square inbetween the eyes.

Chris gasped, and Matt laughed, the meat sticking to his face and looking like a deformed horn. Chris' eyes narrowed; if Matt wanted war, then war it was. Chris put some meat into his own spoon and flung it at Matt, hitting his temple. They ended up in an epic food fight, hitting each other's hair, ears, neck, and face. As Matt grabbed his loaf of bread, the waiter came back to the table and spoke angrily.

"You don't need to speak French to know what that meant," Matt said, standing up. Chris, still unable to stop laughing, quickly paid the bill and they both left, cleaning their faces with the napkins.

"You have a water bottle?" Matt asked through his giggles, "The crap's in my hair."

Chris nodded and Matt laughed harder- Chris laughed so hard that he cried. As Chris looked for the water bottle in his car, Matt licked his top lip. "Hey, this was actually good!"

*

Chris didn't expect for dinner to end so soon, so he took Matt out to a club. Matt wanted to put on a hat, because the water made his hair frizzy, but Chris ordered him not to. He thought it was cute. How could Matt ever think he was anything less? Chris didn't think of his love for Matt as a bias; in fact, if someone said Matt was right, and it looked weird, Chris would argue until he was blue that Matt's irrepressible cuteness was a fact.

Chris grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "You have to dance with me, Mattie!" he squealed, hearing one of his own songs play. It always gave him a fuzzy feeling, hearing a Fozzy song play at a club. And he had a soft spot for _L.O.V.E. Machine_.

Matt got into the song quickly and was in his own little orbit, not paying attention to any other dancer. Chris danced too but was mostly watching how he made Matt lose control of himself; even if it was just his singing.

Then, Matt listened to the words, and not the beat, and he gasped. "This is you!" Chris nodded. "Wow, and here I thought your band would've been God awful."

Chris grabbed Matt and pulled him over. "What was that, assclown?"

"You heard me," Matt said, "God, learn to take a compliment."

Chris laughed. "You're a firecracker, you know that, beautiful?"

"This is the first time I've been told that." Matt turned away and thought about how things were with Chris before the whole incident. They were pretty good friends. And this day was doing nothing but telling him how much he missed palling around with Chris. Wasn't he supposed to hate Chris for pulling him into this crap? But he couldn't hate Chris; although Chris was a pushy, manipulative bastard, he was also fun and hilarious. As much as Matt didn't want to admit it, he had fun with Jericho.

Plus, he didn't do anything too forward. He hardly even touched Matt. This wasn't how Matt suspected the night to go at all. But maybe Chris was just waiting to make that final order, the order Matt knew was coming, to touch Matt all he wanted. Well, if he thought he was going to take advantage of him like that, Matt would show him otherwise.

*

They finally got back to the hotel after midnight. Chris told Matt to wait while he went to get a room. He went to the front desk and said, "A double, please."

The man looked through the database. Chris looked over at Matt and saw him looking at the magazines and smiled. He had a great time. Shoot, why'd he had to tell Matt he loved him? They could've had more days like this, even if it was with the whole posse.

"Sorry sir," The man said. Chris snapped back to him as he said, "There are no more doubles. I have a single with a king size; is that fine?"

Chris imagined Matt, half naked, laying on a king size and looking at him lustily. He shook the thought out of his head, knowing that this night had to be perfect or he'd just push Matt further away, and said, "That'll do." Chris paid for the room and took the keys. He walked over and peeked over Matt's shoulder; it was an article about tabacco farmers.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Chris whispered in his ear. Matt jumped in surprise, and then he angrily hit Chris with the magazine.

"Asshole," he muttered.

Chris laughed and said, "Time to go." Matt stood up and followed Chris to the elevator. As the door opened, Matt saw John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin coming out of the hotel bar. Panicking, Matt shoved Chris into the elevator, pushing the Canadian as far out of view as possible as he pressed their floor and the close button quickly.

The close position was too much for Chris, so he decided to joke to ease the tension. "Excited, Hardy?"

Matt moved away angrily as the elevator moved. "You wish, Irvine. This little night is not getting back to Adam."

Chris' eyes widened; that perked his interest. "You didn't tell Adam about our little wager? Chris asked, "I thought you lurved him. Don't lurvers share everything?"

Matt crossed his arms. "Adam and I tell each other everything."

"Then why not this?" Chris poked further. _And why didn't he tell you that he threatened me, or that he let me fuck you to mess with my mind? _Chris held back those words; he couldn't shove Adam's cruelty down Matt's throat. Matt would think he was lying. No, Matt would have to see it for himself. And, when Matt didn't answer, Chris mentally gave himself a point. _Questioning the relationship already, Matt?_

The elevator finally got to their floor, and Chris brought Matt to their room. And Matt's eyes narrowed when he saw the one big bed. "You've got to be kidding me," he said. Chris just pushed him inside and shut the door.

"You wouldn't want someone to see us and report us back to Addy, would you?" Chris joked. Matt sighed; he hated it when Chris was right. "Get comfortable. I'll be in the bathroom, doing the same."

Matt waited until Chris was in the bathroom to strip to his boxers. He looked through his bag until he found the shirt he took to using for pajamas; Adam's new Edge shirt. As soon as Chris came out, only in a pair of green boxers, he scowled at the shirt and said, "You're not wearing that. Change."

"No," Matt said, "This is my sleep shirt."

"Yeah well, you're mine tonight, not Adam's. You can wear his collar any other day but today. Change." Matt sighed and looked through the bag. Chris wanted him to change so he wouldn't be branded as Adam's? Fine, he could play back. He pulled out a ratty CM Punk shirt Punk left in his room one time and put that on instead.

"Better?" Matt asked.

Chris held back a giggle; Matt was stubborn, but hey, he liked that about him. Heck, he liked everything about Matt. He nodded and said, "The bed's yours. Night." Chris grabbed one of the pillows and a sheet and put it on the small couch.

Matt blinked; that was unexpected. He was sure Chris would order him to sleep with him. "Wait. You're sleeping... on the couch? As in, not with me?"

"You want me to sleep with you?" Chris asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No... I just thought..." Matt stammered, and Chris went over to him, amused. He grabbed Matt's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"The day I finally have you again, beautiful, you're going to ask for me. It won't be forced."

Matt pulled his hand away, thinking about Adam. "It won't happen," Matt said, "Don't hold your damned breath."

Matt went to the bed, and Chris saw how Matt moved around, trying to get comfortable. "Your back still hurt?" he asked.

"No," Matt said, a little too quickly. But now that he wasn't distracted, he knew that fall was ready to bite him in the ass.

Chris walked over to him and said, "Turn over." He felt an argument coming from Matt, so he said, "Yes, you can keep your clothes on, and Yes, you have to turn over. I ordered you to. Now."

Matt did as he was told, grumbling about bossy Canadians, but that turned into a gasp as Chris straddled him and began massaging his back. Matt struggled a litle, but Chris bent over to his ear and said, "Relax. Relax, or this won't help anything. Let me fix you right up."

Chris began working on his back, handling the knot Matt didn't allow him to get in the shower. Sometimes, Matt shouted out in pain, cursed Chris out- but, for the most part, Matt just allowed Chris to work his magic on his back.

"Better?" Chris asked. Matt nodded and then Chris hopped off of him. Matt turned around and was caught off guard when he felt Chris' lips on his forehead. "Goodnight, love." Chris shot one last look at Matt before shutting off the light and going to bed.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, wrestlefan4, Dark Kaneanite, SBMfanatic, sadness1986, Glamagirl, Magz86, WraithRaider, Redsandman99, Inkblots, NeroAnne, and Dehlia666. I'd also like to thank .xx**** for subscribing and/or favoriting this. You guys make it worth it.****  
**

**Well, here's part four.**

**

* * *

**

_Three Months Ago_

_Matt laughed as the younger superstar stammered, his lisp making it harder for Matt to hear his protests, "I... I don't think you want to spar with me... I'm just going to get in your way..."_

_"Come on, Swagger. You need to be more sure of yourself if you're going to make it in this locker room. And you've beaten me twice before!" Matt urged. Jake shook his head._

_"No thanks. I'll just work with the punching bag." Jake's face was almost completely red- it was like he didn't know that he was a WWE superstar and a previous ECW champion._

_Chris was listening to the conversation and decided this was his chance to talk to Matt alone. He'd been planning for weeks how he'd finally ask Matt on a date- he didn't know when it happened, but he slowly got a crush on the elder Hardy. Sure, he and Matt were friends for a long time, but it wasn't until Jay pointed out how he went out of his way to be nice to Matt that he thought anything of it._

_Okay, he didn't offer to spar with most of the locker room. Okay, he didn't joke with everyone, or chat with them online for long periods of time. But he didn't realize that the treatment he gave Matt was special- or that Matt made him happy just by smiling, or laughing his easy laugh._

_"I'll spar with you," Chris offered. Jake was surprised- he'd long heard that Chris was a loner by choice, and that he disdained on most of the wrestlers, but here he was, offering his time to Matt Hardy._

_But Matt thought nothing of it and smiled. "Thanks Chris. Let's go." _

_Matt walked over to Chris and they walked together to the ring. Chris put on his best fake-sneer and said, "You sure you can keep up with the Wrestler of the Year?"_

_Matt laughed. "I'm positive I can kick your ass, loudmouth."_

_"Oh yeah? Who beat three Legends at Wrestlemania?"_

_"Who got knocked out by the worst looking punch in Wrestlemania history?" Matt shot back, "I beat Jeff in his prime at Mania."_

_"And then he made you quit at Backlash, asslown! I sent Steamboat back to retirement the way only perfection can."_

_"Okay then," Matt said, "Put your money where your mouth is. Loser buys the other a sandwich. Deal?" Matt held out his hand, giggling._

_"Deal," Chris said, shaking his hand, "Oh, and remember, I like ham and cheese."_

_Matt shook his head. "Such a cocky jackass. I'm a fan of turkey on poppy seed bread."_

_"You'll love buying yourself that, then." They laughed and walked to the practice ring and they got ready._

_"Pinfall or submission, right?" Matt asked._

_"What else?" Chris asked, "Um... no count outs, DQ's in place... sounds good?"_

_"Yeah. Perfect." Matt coughed and put on his best Howard Finkel voice. "This match is set for one fall! In one corner, the King of Jackasses, the Clown of Clowns, Chris 'the Sheep Lover' Jericho!"_

_Chris laughed and put on his Lilian Garcia voice. "And in the other corner, He who Does not Like Mustard, the Emperor of 'I Quit', Matt ''The Big Head' Hardy!"_

_"Let's have a clean match, Sheep Lover."_

_"Sure. Big Head." They went at it and, even though Chris was the more famous wrestler, Matt matched him blow for blow. After a few grapples, spears, punches, and Irish Whips, they were both tired- but no one was closer to winning._

_Chris went to do a Codebreaker, but Matt surprised him. He caught his head in midair and pulled him down. Chris hit the floor with a bang, unable to move. Matt pinned him and, three seconds later, Matt was standing up with his hands in the air._

_"Alright," Chris mumbled, "You win. You'll get your damned turkey sandwich."_

_Matt laughed and held out his hand. "Come on, Sheep Lover. It was a good match."_

_Chris grabbed his hand, seeing his chance. He pulled Matt on top of him, causing a squeal from the younger man. There was barely an inch between their faces, and Chris could feel Matt's hair tickling his face. He could see every inch of Matt's beautiful face, and he said, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."_

_Matt blinked, "Yeah? What is it?"_

_Jeff and Mark watched from outside, and they saw the scene. "Holy cow, Chris really does have a crush on Matt."_

_Jeff nodded, "I told you."_

_Mark shook his head. "I mean, Chris offering to spar with someone... it's mind boggling."_

_"Poor Chris. Do you think he knows about..."_

_Jeff shook his head. "No. Which is why I have to go save him." Jeff and Mark walked in, making Matt and Chris look up and stopping Chris from asking Matt the million dollar question. "Hey!" Jeff shouted, "Let's tag team!"_

_Matt and Chris exchanged glances; neither of them want to face the Deadman. "You're good," Matt said, rushing to stand. Chris stumbled up and they both began to walk out, holding each other as they did._

_"Poor Chris is going to get his heart broken eventually, Jeff," Mark said, "He's going to realize Matt and Adam Copeland are together eventually."_

_"Well, maybe Matt will be spared from having to break his heart," Jeff said, knowing how much it would haunt his brother to hurt Chris.  
_

_*_

_Matt and Chris giggled as they walked down the hall. "I'm going to get some water," Matt said, "Want some?"_

_"Yeah," Chris said. Matt left, and Chris walked into the locker room to get changed. There, he saw Adam Copeland, one of the most stuck up men he's ever met. And yes, while that might be the pot calling the kettle black, at least Chris wasn't making fun of the rookie._

_"Whath the matter, Thwagger?" Adam mocked, making fun of his lisp, "Too dumb and clumthy to realith that thith wath my bag?"_

_"I'm sorry," Jake said, looking down, "I didn't mean to..."_

_"I didn't mean to, but I'm thuch a big lother that I make retarded mithaketh!"_

_"Hey, Copeland!" Adam looked back at Chris, giving Jake time to escape. Chris crossed his arms and said, "You jackmule, leave the kid alone."_

_Adam snickered. "Mind your own business, assclown."_

_Chris clenched his fists. "I should kick your damn ass."_

_"Come get some, Irvine." Chris stepped forward, and Matt came back. _

_"Hey Adam," Matt said. He gave Chris his water, and then took a drink, "Want some water, Adam?"_

_"Sure." Matt took another drink, and Chris smiled, thinking Matt was purposely being rude to Adam, but then he pressed his lips into Adam's. Adam tilted his head back, accepting the kiss and drinking the water from his mouth. Chris watched in horror- no way. Matt... and Adam?_

_Matt pulled away and kissed Adam on the cheek. "How was your day, babe?"_

_"Didn't go too bad, Mattie love. You?"_

_"Awesome. Oh, and Chris owes me a sandwich." Matt turned to Chris. "Speaking of which, you had something to ask me?" Adam looked at Chris, wrapping his arm around Matt and patting his ass. Chris felt his spirits lower- how could Matt even think that Adam fucking Copeland was a good idea? How could he even touch Adam without cringing?_

_"Yeah," Chris said, thinking of another question besides 'Will you go out with me'. "Um... you want to go tomorrow, instead?"_

_"What?"_

_"The sandwich. You want to go get it tomorrow?"_

_"Oh, sure," Matt said, "I was going to ask you if we could do it later anyway; I forgot I had plans with Adam."_

_Plans with Adam. Each word pierced Chris' heart, but he put on a smile anyway. Matt didn't deserve to be upset, not just because Chris waited too damn long to ask him out. "Cool. Well, I'll catch you later. See you around, Copeland." Chris left, but not before seeing Adam pull Matt into another kiss. He blinked, trying not to think about Adam and Matt, Matt and Adam, doing what he knew they'd be doing soon enough..._

* * *

Matt woke up early in the morning; around fourish, and began quickly gathering his things. Technically, Chris still owned him for two more hours, but he was asleep; he wouldn't miss him. Matt heard Chris groan, and he froze. Was he awake? Matt walked over and looked at the Canadian, who seemed deep in thought- but still asleep.

"Alright," Chris suddenly mumbled, "You win. You'll get your damned turkey sandwich."

Matt froze- what did Chris say? Was he awake? And where did he hear that line before? He bent down to see if Chris' eyes were open in the slightest, and, suddenly, he was on top of Chris.

Matt tried to slowly move off of Chris, afraid of waking him, but his hand was caught in a vicelike grip. He couldn't move, not without waking the Canadian. He'd heard rumors that Chris talked and moved in his sleep, but he never really thought he'd end up on top of Chris, feeling him breathe beneath him.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Chris said, still mumbling. Then, it hit Matt- this was a conversation they had three months ago, after a sparring session. Why was Chris dreaming about that? In reality, that was the part when Jeff and Mark barged in, but they didn't in Chris' dream. "Matt, I like you."

Matt stood silent, but the Matt in Chris' dream must've answered, because Chris said, "No, I mean, I really like you. A lot. And... I want to take you out sometime. On a date." Matt didn't know what to do, and dream Matt must've had the same dilemma. "Please, Matt, say something," Chris pleaded.

Matt then decided to do something very stupid. If Chris woke up, it could ruin everything. But Matt had to get away, because hearing what Chris really wanted to say was breaking his heart. And he was sure that Chris would let him go if he did this.

Matt bent his head down, lips an inch away from Chris' ear. "I really like you too Chris. I'd like to go out on a date with you." Then, Matt closed his eyes and moved so he was face to face with Chris. Just one, and he'll let you go. And you can forget this craziness. Matt gently pushed his lips into Chris', and Chris automatically reacted, his hand falling limp and his lips moving against Matt's.

Matt moved away as soon as he felt that Chris wouldn't grab him again. Chris' lips were in a small, humble smile. "Mattie, you have no idea how happy you've made me." Matt turned away and ran out as fast as he could, knowing that Chris would be heartbroken when he realized it was, for the most part, all a dream. He felt bad for manipulating Chris like that, but Chris manipulated him first, forcing him on this date.

He went to Punk's room, knowing the lie would be more credible if he woke up in his room, and knocked on the door. A quick, rude reply came. "Wait, fuckface. Don't interrupt George and Weezy time."

Matt laughed, knowing Punk lived for sitting in front of the TV watching the Jeffersons at late night with a Pepsi in hand. He waited until the commercial, when Punk finally got up and opened the door. "Where the fuck have you been?" Punk asked, "And... is that my shirt?"

"Don't worry about it and yeah, it is. I bet you have a few of mine lying around in your bag." Matt walked in and Punk watched him carefully as he closed the door. Something was off.

"You sure there's nothing you want to share with the class, Carolina?" Punk asked.

"Positive," Matt said. He bit his lip and said, "Hey Punk, you mind if I test something out?"

"Um... okay, I guess." Matt nodded and grabbed Punk's cheeks, planting one on the Straightedge Superstar. Punk immediately pushed him away and said, "Okay, asshole, let's pretend that never happened."

Matt nodded, but he already knew what he wanted to learn. When he kissed Punk, it was like kissing his Grandma- he felt nothing. But, when he kissed Chris, it was different. There was something there. It wasn't like when he kissed Adam, but he still felt something between him and Chris.

He shook his head, telling himself he was being silly, and settled down to watch TV with Punk. Punk, already forgetting the impromptu kiss, offered Matt a Pepsi from his stash. Matt nodded and took one. As he drank, he knew that, once he saw Adam, all these thoughts about Chris would be gone. All he had to do was see Adam.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, wrestlefan4, Dark Kaneanite, Ashura77, Glamagirl, Redsandman99, Inkblots, NeroAnne, and Dehlia666.**** You guys make it worth it.****  
**

**Well, here's part five.**

**

* * *

**

_"I really like you too Chris. I'd like to go out on a date with you." Matt kissed Chris, and, although he was caught off guard, Chris immediately kissed back. Matt's lips had a drug like effect on Chris, and he wanted more, pushing against Matt lovingly._

_Matt moved back and smiled at him. "Well, anything to say?"_

_Chris' lips curled into a small, humble smile. "Mattie, you have no idea how happy you've made me." _

_Matt stroked Chris' cheek. "I think I do... because you made me happy too."_

Chris was awake, but he preferred to replay that one moment in the dream over and over again. Before he knew about the Matt and Adam love affair, before he followed Matt up those stairs to his room, before Adam walked in and told him where to tickle Matt to turn him on...

Chris finally decided to open his eyes. The bed was empty. Matt hadn't bothered leaving him a note, or anything. He just left. Chris sat up and put his head in his hands. Why the hell did he bother? Matt was in love with the devil. There was nothing he could do about it, short of forcibly keeping Matt from Adam. A bunch of people who loved Matt knew exactly the type of person Adam could be, and they didn't fucking care. His own brother let Adam date him; who was he to get in the way of their bliss?

Chris stood up and saw little reminders that Matt was in here, even if it was for one night. Matt's indent on the bed. A hair tie Matt must've forgot on his way out. The Edge shirt Chris made him take off. Chris grabbed the shirt, opened the window, and threw it out. Adam fucking Copeland.

Chris told himself he couldn't stay in the room all day, so he went into the shower like a zombie with his boxers still on and let the water run over him. Did he think Matt would change his mind overnight? That was ridiculous! But he at least thought Matt and him would argue, and Chris would try to haggle for more time, and Matt would stubbornly refuse, reminding Chris just how much he loved his Hardy boy.

Chris got out and looked at himself in the mirror and laughed. It wasn't a 'how funny' laugh, it was a 'poor you' laugh, an awkward one. He was Chris fucking Irvine! He was Chris Jericho! He amazed crowds and stole shows! He was the Wrestler of the Year! How could he stand around like a fucking mope?

He went back into the shower and took a real one, with soap and everything. Chris always cleaned up nice; another reason for the arrogant Canadian to boast. He got dressed and left the room immediately, off to do something with his time. If Chris wanted to take Matt from Adam, he had to be in it for the long haul. He knew Matt was oblivious to who Adam was.

*

"Hungry?" Adam asked, when the movie was over. Matt looked up at Adam, who was laying next to him.

"What?"

"Are you hungry?" Adam snickered, "God, I swear, Mattie, it's like you're on another planet." Matt knew he was right; after sleeping in with Punk, he went to his Adam's room, and he had the nagging feeling that Adam somehow knew. That all his careful behavior amounted to nothing and everyone would hear about how Matt Hardy and Chris Irvine went to a French Restaurant, dancing, and then slept in the same room.

They wouldn't believe Matt and Chris didn't sleep in the same bed. They wouldn't believe either man remained clothed in front of the other. Rumors would spread, each one more kinky and disgusting than the last, and Matt wouldn't be able to show his face around any show. And he never wanted to hurt Adam.

There was something else, and it was when he kissed Chris. He couldn't get it out of his mind that there was something other than the need to escape in that kiss. He thought it was like a coyote chewing their own leg off to escape a bear trap, but it wasn't bad. In fact, it was kind of nice. And he did not need those thoughts in front of his boyfriend.

"Let's go out!" Matt said. Adam looked at Matt, confused. "Come on, Adam, we can go to a pizza place and get some food. Then we can get lost and have some fun in the car. Doesn't that sound awesome?"

Adam giggled and ran his hand up Matt's thigh. "As incredibly tempting as that is, I'd rather just stay here tonight. We can get food from the hotel buffet, hang out with some of the guys, and then have our fun on this nice, comfortable bed. Doesn't that sound better?"

_No, because I don't want to see Chris until he stops nagging at me._ Matt couldn't believe how much Chris fucked with his mind. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Chris Irvine? "Come on, I'll even do my Cookie dance, just for you," Matt said, dropping his voice to a seductive tone.

Adam put his hand on Matt's cheek. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Hardy?"

"Maybe," Matt said, winking. Matt pushed Adam down and straddled him before crashing his lips into Adam's. Adam immediately grabbed Matt's hips, pushing their pelvises together. Matt groaned when the normally arousing act had absolutely no effect on him and rolled off of Adam.

"What's the matter, babe?" Adam asked.

_Now I can't even fuck my boyfriend? Damn you, Jericho! _Matt shook his head and said, "I'm too hungry. Let's just go get something to eat."

"Sure." Adam stood up and began rummaging in his bag for a pair of jeans. Once they were on, he grabbed Matt's bag and said, "I hope you don't mind... I want to pick out the outfit I'll rip off of you later."

"Don't talk to me like a sub," Matt said, rolling his eyes, "I'm taking YOUR ass tonight."

Adam made a sound that meant yeah, right. "We'll see if you're singing the same tune when I ride you like a bull." Matt laughed as Adam made a sound. "Now, I'd like to see you in this!" Adam pulled out the shirt, and Matt's laughter ceased. That was... oh fuck, that was the shirt Chris brought for him.

"If we're not going anywhere, why dress fancy?" Matt asked.

"You wanted to go to a Pizza Hut!" Adam said, "Come on, Mattie, you know how sexy you'll look draped in silk? Definitely rape worthy." Matt shook his head. It was like everything about last night was there to bite him in the ass. How could things get any worse?

*

Matt rolled his eyes, knowing that there was a reason he disdained on characters who said 'Things can't get any worse' was because they challenged the cosmos, and the cosmos made a show of biting back. And there he was, trying to share a meal with Adam, when Chris was almost too close for comfort.

Why did Adam have to choose the table right next to Chris'? Why did he have to give Chris a perfect view of the mark of their one night? _Fuck, I'm cursed. _

Adam left to get seconds, leaving Matt to his food, and Chris immediately took the seat next to Matt. "You never said goodbye," he said.

"Well, your night was over," Matt said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I wasn't going to give you more time than you earned."

Chris put a hand on Matt's thigh and ran his hand down to the knee, just like Adam did earlier. "Then give me a chance to earn more time," Chris said, looking into Matt's eyes.

"No thanks," Matt said, shoving Chris' hand off his thigh, "Shoot, why me?" Matt hadn't meant to say Why me aloud, but Chris already heard it.

"What?" Chris said.

"Why me?" Matt said, deciding to go forward, "Of all the people in the entire WWE you could bug, why me? Why now, that I'm happy with Adam? Did I say, Chris, come chase me? Did I do something to make you think I was suddenly interested in dumping Adam for you? Why me?"

Chris shook his head, laughing. "Oh, Matt." He leaned forward and kissed Matt's forehead before saying, "You're smart and you're smart mouthed. You're hot and you fucking know it. You walk around like you own the place. You're a stubborn little jackmule... determined. And you're loyal as hell, sticking by Adam even though you know what gets said about him in the locker room."

"Similar rumors follow you, Chris," Matt said.

"I know that. But I want that loyalty to stand by my side. I want you to open that smart mouth I love so much to tell me that you love me, to assure me that your feelings haven't changed. I want to be the one to make you relax, make you smile, make you moan... I want to be the one for you."

Matt was about to stand, but Chris grabbed his arm. "Don't make a scene," he said, "You'll alert Adam."

"Just leave me alone and forget last night ever happened, Jericho!" Matt hissed, trying to cover up how that jarring speech effected him. This wasn't about his body; Chris genuinely wanted all of him, and that scared him even more. Chris couldn't have just suddenly fallen so madly in love with him.

"I can't," Chris said, "But I'll keep it between us, if you can keep a secret of mine."

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"I miss the way things were," Chris said, "Can't we... can we at least be friends again?"

"No," Matt said, "Because you'll never be satisfied as just friends, and you'll bug me more than you do already." he saw Chris look down and didn't mean to hurt him like that, but he figured it was beyond hinting already.

"You're right. I'll never give up on you, which means I'm going to bug you no matter what. And..." Chris smiled. "Maybe then you'll finally give me a chance."

Chris walked away, seeing Adam walk back. And he smiled wider- he saw the look in Matt's eyes. He got to him.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, wrestlefan4, Dark Kaneanite, Glamagirl, Redsandman99, Inkblots, NeroAnne, and Dehlia666.**** You guys make it worth it.****  
**

**Well, here's part five.**

**

* * *

**

Matt was tired of being haunted by Chris everywhere he went. Even when he got back into the groove with Adam (and the lapdance of all lapdances finally turned him back on), Chris was everywhere. He was at the gym, when Matt tried to work out. He was nearby on flights, when Matt was trying to get some shut eye with Adam. He was at every club, at every diner, reminding him with his eyes that he wasn't going to give him up.

And Matt was ready to kill him.

Eventually, he just gave in and went to Punk's room. Punk was trying on his new knee pads, looking at himself in the mirror. "Oh, droolworthy, you sexy son of a-" Punk turned around and saw Matt laughing at him.

"Should I leave you and your reflection alone?" Matt asked.

"Why the fuck did I ever give you my key?"

"So I can come in at three o'clock in the morning and see the Jeffersons with you." Matt reminded him.

"Oh, right. So, what's up, Carolina? Seeing as the ever funny Sherman Helmsley isn't on the screen, I have no fucking idea why you're here."

"Well," Matt sat on his bed. "It's this thing with Chris."

"There's a thing with Chris?" Punk said sarcastically. Everyone with eyes could see how much Chris was bugging Matt.

"Don't fuck with me Punk, this is serious."

"Okay." Punk sat next to Matt. "What's going on?"

"Remember that night I asked you to cover for me? To say I was sleeping in your room but I came over mid _Jeffersons_?"

"Oh, you mean when you kissed me. Right, I remember. What about that?"

"I was with Chris."

"Oh, well, sometimes, you have to hang out with dif-" Punk's jaw dropped, finally understanding what Matt said. "You were with Chris 'stalker extraordinaire' Jericho?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Carolina. Carolina, Carolina, Carolina. What was going through that corn husk head of yours when you thought that was a good idea?" Punk asked.

"Look, Chris promised he'd back off of me and Adam if Adam won their match that night, but if Adam lost, I had to do whatever he said for the night."

"And you took that wager?" Punk said, "Holy fuck, Carolina, Chris could've told one of his buddies to come out and kick him! That bet favored Chris! How could you be so damn dumb?"

"He goaded me into it, alright? And I thought Adam could take him, and this would all be over." Matt looked at him, "I just wanted things to go back to normal. Adam and me, no Chris, everything fine and dandy. But then Chris won, and..."

"He told you to let him fuck you."

"No! And I so thought he would!" Matt sighed. "He did nothing like that. He kept the whole date platonic. He even gave me the bed while he slept on the couch."

"What a bastard!" Punk exclaimed. Matt hit him.

"Your sarcasm doesn't help me."

"I just don't see the problem. So what you went on a platonic date with Chris? You and I go on platonic dates all the time! Sure, I'm not your stalker, but blondie'll understand. It's a circumstantial thing." Punk looked at him. "Unless there's more I should know about."

"I did kiss Chris, but he was asleep, and he wouldn't let me go when I tried to sneak out," Matt said.

Punk nodded, and then he said, "The way I see it, your problem is you feel guilty that you've kept all of these things a secret. Either you have to do something that cancels out that one transgression- I suggest going to an S&M store if that's your route, I think Adam'll get a kick out of tying you down- or you can be honest with Adam and tell him everything. He loves you; he'll understand."

Matt thought over his choices, not liking either one. He didn't like getting whipped and he most certainly didn't want to tell Adam about Chris, because he was sure Adam would decipher that to mean that Matt was cheating on him with Chris of all people, and then he'd lose the best relationship he's ever been in.

Punk sighed. "Just think about it, you hick." He shook his head. "I'm going to get a Pepsi. Want anything?"

Matt shook his head no and Punk left. Matt laid on the bed and wondered if he and Adam moving away and changing their names would cut Chris out of his life.

He doubted it.

*

Adam heard the incessant knocking while he was on the toilet and shoved up his pants. He opened the door and saw Punk standing there. He'd learned to deal with the foul mouthed kid from Chicago- Matt liked him, so Adam put up with him. "Yes?"

"I'm going to be quick, because Carolina thinks I'm getting soda, but I figure he's too much of a moron to do it, so I'll have to intervene myself." Punk looked him in the eyes. "you ever notice that Matt's been a little off lately?"

"Yeah, but he's fine..."

"He feels guilty because he's keeping a secret from you," Punk said, "About him and Chris."

Adam grinded his teeth. "Him... and Chris?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, Blondie. Remember when you and Chris were in a match, and Chris won when Rey hit him?" Punk asked.

Adam nodded. "What about it?"

"Carolina and Chris bet on that match. If you won, Chris would leave you two alone. If Chris won, Carolina was his for the night."

Adam practically saw red now. "Are you telling me that Chris touched Matt..."

"No!" Punk shouted, "Carolina would never do that to you; you know better than that. And Chris kept it platonic. But Carolina's afraid that you'll take it the wrong way and think that he and Chris did do something."

Adam nodded. If Matt kept it a secret, it would eat away at him, leaving Chris on the brain constantly. Jericho was fucking crazy if he thought Adam would let him get away with this. "Thanks for telling me, Punk. I'll take care of it."

Punk looked at him, face in a warning scowl. "Don't hurt Carolina, you hear?"

"I'd never hurt Matt," Adam said, "And don't worry; I'll take care of it." Punk nodded and left to get a soda, so Matt wouldn't be suspicious. Adam's face became ugly with anger. Chris wasn't going to fuck with Matt like that. And, of course, Adam was way more of a master manipulator than Chris would ever be.

This could be fun.

*

Matt still pondered the issue when he was finally in his number one contender's match against MVP. How could he beat the issue away? He didn't know.

He went to the locker room to prepare for his match. When he opened the door, he saw Adam sitting on the bench, wearing nothing but a little towel around his waist. Matt blushed, unable to hide the fact that the sight was doing wonders for him.

"Hey Adam," Matt said.

"Hey." Adam walked over and closed the door. He put his hands on either side of Matt and smiled. "Aren't you just the sexiest thing to ever walk into my locker room."

Matt gulped. "What's this about, Adam?"

Adam tapped the side of Matt's cheek. "I know about your little night with Chris."

"I'm going to kill Phil Brooks," Matt said angrily.

Adam laughed. "Don't be so hasty, Mattie. I know and I don't blame you one bit. You did what you thought was necessary to get him to back off. I actually like that. In fact... it turns me on. A lot."

Matt shook his head. "You're... fine with it?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Adam grabbed Matt's hands and pulled him inside. He sat him on the chair by the wall and said, "You didn't do anything wrong, gorgeous. You didn't have to hide it from me."

Adam grabbed the sides of Matt's jeans and pulled them down. "What are you doing?" Matt asked, kind of nervous but definitely aroused.

"Showing you just how much it doesn't matter." Adam shoved down his boxers next, and then he just took Matt's member into his mouth. Matt made an unintelligible sound as Adam swallowed around him slowly, miliking it for all it was worth.

"Adam... I... wrestle... soon..." But Adam ignored him and just made him moan louder, unable to control the feelings Adam was giving him. Matt squeezed the sides of the chair, moaning louder and louder until Adam finally made him cum, making him scream his name.

Adam pulled off and kissed Matt, letting him taste his own juices. "Fuck Adam, I have to wrestle later!" Matt giggled.

"Oh love, it's perfectly fine. You're just well relaxed for your match." Adam smiled and kissed him again, and Matt saw Adam had an erection of his own.

"Need help?" Matt asked playfully. Adam smirked as Matt brought his hand under Adam's towel and wrapped his hand around it. He started jerking him at the pace he knew Adam liked, making Adam moan in ecstasy. Adam buckled into Matt's hand, finally cumming and shouting out Matt's name. Adam collapsed into Matt's lap and Matt wrapped his arms around Adam.

"See?" Adam said, "It's okay. We're okay. Promise."

"I love you, Adam," Matt said. Adam stroked his hair.

"Love you to, Matt."

Adam got up and helped Matt to his feet. "You've got a match to prepare for, love. Good luck." Matt kissed him again and went to the shower to clean himself up before he got into his tights. Adam smiled and quickly put on his wrestling tights. After they were on he went next door and knocked on that locker room.

Chris was out of his mind, half aroused, and half disgusted. Matt and Adam were so damned loud. What were the chances that fate would put them right next to each other? Why did Matt have to sound so good, and then just say Adam? The torture had to end. But Chris thought he made Matt wonder a little- how could he let Adam take him like that?

He heard the knock and didn't want to answer the door, afraid the bulge in his pants would freak out the person, but knowing it could be Vince or someone like that. He tied a sweater around his waist and opened the door to see Adam Copeland there, arms crossed. "What are the chances that you just randomly got the locker room next to ours?" Adam sneered.

"If you're implying that I did this, you're wrong," Chris said, "I didn't manipulate it so I could hear you and Matt going at it like a couple of animals."

Adam smirked and pulled the sweater from Chris' waist. "Looks like someone wishes he was going at it like an animal with Matt," he said.

"Look, yes, I know I'm around where you don't want me a lot, but I swear I didn't manipulate this," Chris said, trying to make his embarrassment go away.

"Oh, I know you didn't," Adam said, "Because I did." Adam slapped Chris' cheek. "Back off, Chris. I'm running out of patience with you."

Chris grabbed Adam's arm. "You listen to me, you fucking tapeworm..."

"Adam? Where the hell did you go? I swear, if you took my tights again, I'm going to kick your ass!" Adam snickered.

"Well, I have to get back to him. Good luck and please, please Irvine, for once in your life, take advice from someone other than yourself. Back off." Adam pulled his hand out of Chris' and walked back into his locker room. Chris shook his head.

"If you want a rumble, Copeland, I can give you a rumble," he said.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, Esha Napoleon, wrestlefan4, Dark Kaneanite, Glamagirl, Redsandman99, Inkblots, NeroAnne, and Dehlia666.**** You guys make it worth it.****  
**

**Well, here's part seven.**

**

* * *

**

The crew went to a club, and Chris wasn't the only one ready to wage war on Adam Copeland. Jeff took Matt to dance and Mark went to eat, so Punk took it as his chance and sat across the table from Adam.

"You fucking snake." Adam looked up and saw the riled up Straightedge Superstar. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"What did I do, Philly?" He said, knowing exactly how to rile him up.

"You said you wouldn't hurt Carolina!" Punk shouted, "And then you go and put on a show for Chris fucking Irvine! What's your deal?"

"I did not put on a show for Irvine-"

"Bullshit. You made sure Chris could hear every sound you and Carolina made. You made sure he could hear everything! What's your fucking problem?" Punk and Adam stared at each other, and then Adam laughed.

"So what if I did? Matt and I are allowed to have sex- we're dating. And if it hurt Chris in the process, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is Chris won't quit," Punk said, "Chris won't give up until Carolina's going up to his room every night. Your show did nothing. I just thought you would reassure him that you loved him, not use him to hurt Chris! What if I fucking tell him WHY you sucked him in the locker room?"

"Look, Philly, I don't know what crawled up your ass, but relax. If you suddenly have a boner for my boyfriend, I don't care. Matt and I aren't breaking up, not because of you, or Chris, or anyone. I know what I'm doing..."

"No you fucking don't." Punk leaned over the table. "Let's get three things straight. First, Carolina's not a fucking pawn, or a trophy for you and Chris to fight over. He's human, and you two are going to mess him up at this rate. Second, you're his boyfriend. Try to act like it and not like his owner. Third of all, and this is most important, if I EVER decided that I wanted Carolina, I'd have him. What we have between us is stronger than anything he'll have with anyone, except Jeff. So you better stop playing with him like this or I'll show you who the hell you're messing with."

"Is that a threat?" Adam asked.

"You bet your ass it is."

"Well, stick it up your damned ass. You don't fucking scare me. I'm a good boyfriend and I know it." Punk laughed.

"You know what, Adam? Tell yourself that, if that's what it takes to get you to sleep. Especially since Matt's not going to your room tonight."

"What..."

"I'm sure an impromptu sleepover with his buddies is in order," Punk snarled, "And he will choose me over you tonight, Adam." Punk walked away and began looking for Matt. He had to make sure his best friend was safe before he did anything else.

*

Matt and Jeff danced until the lights dimmed to the point where they could hardly see each other. Sensing a slow dance come on, Matt left Jeff to find Adam. Jeff was immediately found by Mark, whose arms he went into and just let him control the dance.

Matt walked down the booths, trying to remember which one was theirs, when he was pulled into a booth. He thought he fell, so he looked up and said, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for what I did, Matt."

Matt blinked. "Chris, please, leave me alone." Matt tried to get up, but Chris pulled him back into the booth.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do." Chris held Matt tightly until he was sure Matt was done fighting. Matt breathed against him, and Chris felt his heartbeat against his stomach. "Matt, you don't have to be worried."

"I said leave me alone..."

"But that's the problem, Matt. You said it, but you don't mean it." Chris shook his head. "How about I hit you with some facts, since you love those so much. Fact One: Matt Hardy misses our friendship just as much as I do." Matt didn't answer because he couldn't lie: he did miss Chris. But Chris was the one who made it impossible for them to be friends, not Matt.

"Fact two: Matt Hardy's boyfriend Adam Copeland will never understand him the way I do." Matt was about to argue, but Chris said, "Who would get into pointless arguments with you just because you like to argue? Who knows exactly how proud you are and would call you out on it? Who would get into a food fight with you at a restaurant he really liked just to make you more comfortable? If you were wondering, the answer is me."

Matt looked at him. "What's that supposed to change, Chris?"

"Fact three," Chris said, ignoring Matt, "Adam will never get Matt Hardy like I do. He will never get into a food fight with you. He would never give you the bed and not join you in it. Because facts are facts... you're not supposed to be with Adam."

"Where do you get off, saying that?" Matt asked, "You could've asked me out before I started things with Adam! You didn't. I'm with Adam now, and I couldn't be happier."

"You're dating someone who will never understand you like someone else does. How is that okay?" Chris hugged Matt against his chest. "Give me a chance, Matt. You're not married to him... just try things out with me. I just want to make you happy."

Chris' breath hit his neck, and Matt involuntarily shuddered. "Just one chance," Chris whispered.

"Finally, I found you!" A phone flashed in Matt and Chris' faces, and there was Punk. "Chris, fuck off, you Watcher-esque pervert." Punk grabbed Matt's arms and pulled him out of Chris'.

"Thank you," Matt breathed.

"No problem. What, you can tip a cow, but not a Jericho?" Punk asked.

"It's getting harder and harder to handle him," Matt admitted.

"Look, Matt, I want to suggest something." Matt looked at Punk. "Slow things down with blondie. Cut it off for a while."

"What? Punk, Chris'll think I'm doing it for him!"

"You're not." Punk looked him in the eyes. "Carolina, you're in the middle of a dangerous game of Steal the Bacon."

"Wow, I've never heard that used in a while-"

"I'm talking. You're the bacon, and Chris and Adam are trying to get you. Problem is, they're no longer focused on getting you- they're focused on one upping each other. And you're going to get hurt in the process."

Matt looked at him. "Adam's not messing with Chris."

"Come on, Carolina. He decides to suck your dick right on the wall of the locker room he knows Chris is in..."

"Chris was next door?" Matt said, blushing.

"And Copeland knew it. He's playing with you, Matt. You need to get away from him for a while, from him and Chris."

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Can I stay in your room tonight? I need to think this shit through."

"Sure. I'll invite some guys over, and we can have an all night slumber party, and we can bitch about the assholes of the locker room."

"Sounds better than dealing with this crap," Matt said.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**A/N: First, no, Punk will not suddenly become gay. But if he did, he'd own Adam and Chris' asses in a flat second and this would become a Punk/Matt fic. It's not. Second... Chris is not trying to one up Adam. That's just what Punk thinks. It might be a little stalker-like, what Chris is doing, but it comes from a place of love. Third... enjoy the next installment!**

**Thanks for the reviews, Esha Napoleon, baybie, wrestlefan4, Dark Kaneanite, Glamagirl, Redsandman99, Inkblots, NeroAnne, and Dehlia666.**** You guys make it worth it.****  
**

**Well, here's part eight.**

**

* * *

**

Matt would give anything for the feeling of Chris holding him, the feeling of Chris' breath on his neck, the impact of his words to leave. Despite what Punk said, Matt was sure Chris would keep pursuing him, even if Adam was out of the picture. But the last thing he needed was to be pulled apart like a rag doll two girls are pulling around. And just ignoring his problem and hanging out with Punk, Rey, Kofi, and Jeff was enough to put him at ease.

Chris, meanwhile, was wondering if he was going too far. If Matt just needed to be left alone and the chips would fall where they may. Sure, Adam was a fucking asshole, and he deserved to be put in his place, but Matt came first. Matt always came first, and Chris told himself to remember that.

Deep down, Matt was afraid that Punk was wrong... Chris always on his mind wasn't out of guilt, but something else. Most of the 'facts' Chris told him were, in some ways, true. God, what did he get himself into?

Matt threw himself into work, remembering that he had won number one contendership at Night of Champions. As it loomed nearer, Matt just spent all his time working out with Punk, talking to Adam over the phone, and chilling with his friends. Adam made it perfectly clear that he missed spending time with Matt over the phone, or on the dates they went on, but Matt refused to spend the night with him.

"Mattie?" Matt smiled. Adam just called him as he, Punk, Mark, Jeff, Kofi, and Oscar drove to the arena.

"Hey Addy. What're you doing?"

"Getting ready for the triple threat number one contender's match tonight. I'm already at the ring, but I wish you were here too."

"I wish I was there also," Matt said.

"You on your way?"

"Yup. I've got a tag team match, remember?"

"Right. You and that Ziggler reject against Rey and Kofi." Adam laughed. "I'm sorry you have to lose."

"Hey! Who says I'll lose?" Matt said.

"I do!" Kofi called from the back of the car, lifting his US champion belt, "You're going to have to pry this out of my cold, lifeless fingers."

"I'll remember that when I kill you," Matt shot back. Adam laughed at the whole spectacle, trying to respect Matt's wish for space. But he missed his little Hardy boy way too much. He'd do anything just to have Matt by his side at that moment, to hold him and kiss him, but he decided to play by Matt's rules. Anything to shut up Irvine and stupid Brooks about him.

"Mattie, please hurry," Adam said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Hey!" Punk shouted, "Do the lovey shit when we get to the arena! I'm not afraid to crash this car into a fucking ditch!"

"Punk doesn't like the lovey-dovey stuff?" Jeff asked. He jumped into Mark's arms. "Kiss me so we can go to our happily ever after, my love."

Mark laughed. "Anything for you, my heart's true duet."

They started kissing, and Matt and Punk both made gagging noises. Oscar shook his head, and Kofi said, "Big man, you have to leave some fight in little Jeffy for his match."

Punk heard that and said, "You know, as a matter of fact, keep kissing him. I'd rather have one of my possible opponents tired out."

Jeff flipped Punk the bird while still kissing the Deadman. Oscar pulled out his camera phone and quickly took a picture of it, making them all laugh. "Send me that," Mark muttered as his lips rested on Jeff's.

Matt laughed, not knowing just how much his life was about to complicate.

*

Punk and Matt watched the number one contender's match backstage. Punk wanted to go up to the commentary table, but he decided not to. Even though Chris and Adam were both in the ring, he had this funny feeling that things were going to get ugly, not only for Matt but for him too.

Everyone gasped when it happened. Punk's jaw dropped and Matt's hand went to his mouth. Edge got a chair, fully intending on hitting Jeff, but Jeff, groggy from the match, fell- and the chair connected with Chris' forehead. Blood poured everywhere, and the ref immediately called for the bell, since Chris wasn't fit to continue.

Chris looked at him. "No! I can fight! I can-" He stumbled to the floor, his blood painting the ring red. Jeff and Edge looked at each other in shock, but they tried to keep up appearances, since they did have jobs to keep.

Teddy Long's music played and he came out. "Edge, that was a despicable act. But, seeing as Chris Jericho will not be in any shape to go to Night of Champions-"

"No!" Chris screamed out, holding his head, "No! That's not fair!"

"-I will have to award Jeff Hardy number one contendership at Night of Champions!" Jeff's music played, but no one was in the mood to celebrate. Chris' face was covered with a mask of his blood, and everyone was worried about him.

*

Chris was pulled into the medical room, despite his protests. "I'm fine!" he screamed, although his skin paled due to blood loss. But he was walked over anyway, and they had to give him a few stitches.

Matt and Punk heard Chris' loud yells, and Matt opened the door. Chris sat there, trying to get the doctor with the needle away from him. "Chris!" Chris looked up and saw Matt. "Let him give you the stitches." Matt walked over and said, "You need them."

"I'm fine," Chris said.

Punk made a sound. "The valley in your head says otherwise, crippie."

"I can handle a little bruise, assclown," Chris sneered, too upset over losing number one contendership to realize he was being unnecessarily rude to both of them.

"No need to be a jackass," Matt said, "Punk and I are worried about you."

Chris smiled like a baby. "You're worried about me, Mattie? About me and not your boyfriend? He might be getting a fine right now, you know."

"Yeah, well, Adam isn't the one with a crater in his head, so he can wait." Matt squeezed his leg. "Come on, Irvine, stop being such a stubborn jackmule and let them stitch you up."

Chris nodded. "If you say so. Will you... stay with me? I don't like needles..."

Punk laughed. "Then we're not going anywhere, buddy. Me and Carolina love a good show of grown ass men acting like babies." Matt smiled at Chris, trying to be supportive and just get the big idiot to let them fix his head. As they did, Matt didn't move his hand when Chris held it. And he tried not to laugh his ass off when Chris freaked out at the sight of the needle coming closer.

*

"No! No! Please, I swear it'll heal, just stop stabbing me!" Punk mimicked as they walked to the parking lot. A bunch of people left already, leaving just Matt, Punk, and Chris. Matt tried to call Adam, but he got his voicemail- Vince was probably still chewing him out.

"Shut up, you hypocrite," Chris muttered, "I bet if I came at you with a needle you'd act the same way."

"I'm covered in piercings, you fucking retard! God, Chris, you'd think a 'good, honest man' like yourself could possibly take two minutes and shove the gimmick down your throat? I'm not Greedy CM Punk 24/7."

Matt laughed. "You two are idiots."

"That's why you love us," Punk said, but froze, realizing they were with Chris.

But Chris took it in stride and said, "Thanks for staying with me, I'll just go to my car now-"

Matt grabbed Chris' arm before he could leave. "You're in no condition to drive."

"Do you really have no one who could've waited for you?" Punk asked.

Chris shook his head. "My best friend won't talk to me," he said softly, looking directly at Matt. Matt gulped, and Punk noticed the awkward moment, so he decided to cut the tension.

"We'll drive you to the hotel, okay?" Chris nodded, but, while they walked over to Chris' car, Chris suddenly stopped and spewed his dinner all over the sidewalk. Matt and Punk jumped back in disgust. "God, Jericho, what did you eat?"

"Shit, that stinks," Matt said, fanning his nose.

"It's puke," Chris mumbled, "What did you expect?"

"Alright, that bastard is not getting yak all over me," Punk said, disgusted.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you have a plastic bag or something in your car, Chris."

"I have a laundry bag."

"Will do." Punk looked at both of them, confused.

"He's going to puke in a laundry bag?"

"Better in that then on us," Matt said, "Let's go." And, while they kept their distance from Chris in case he felt another coming on, Chris could still feel them near. And, despite being sick, all he could think about was Matt taking care of him.

*

They drove around town until they found a Wal-Mart. Matt went inside to buy some stuff for Chris while Punk watched him.

"How does chair-head action equal vomit?" Punk asked.

"I dunno, jackmule, ask a doctor," Chris said.

"What's your fucking deal?" Punk asked, "You've had this little thing for Carolina for ages, but you've never done shit about it. Why now?"

Chris looked up. "He didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?" Punk asked.

"How this all started. What he and Copeland did to me... well, mostly Copeland, but Matt too." Chris shook his head. "I don't blame Matt, but... damn. I know he said no, but the situation was just..."

"Said no to what?" Punk insisted, now confused, "What did you, him, and Adam do?"

Chris shook his head. "If your Carolina didn't tell you, it's not my place to say."

"Hey! Only I can call him Carolina." Punk said defensively.

"Why do you call him Carolina?" Chris asked.

"Because he's from fucking North Carolina, you doofus."

"No! I mean, as opposed to his name," Chris said.

Punk smiled. "If your beloved Mattie didn't tell you, then it's not MY place to say."

"Your secret, huh?" Chris said. Punk nodded.

"What happens on a beach in North Carolina stays at a beach in North Carolina," Punk said.

Chris looked at him. "We were once friends too, you know. Not like I was with Matt, but we were friends."

"I have priorities. Mine are to my work, my lifestyle, Reject, my family, and Carolina. You messed with my work and Carolina- two out of five is enough for me to cut you loose," Punk said.

"I don't want to hurt him," Chris said.

"Fuck what you want, Chris, it's what you're doing that matters." Punk looked at him. "Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"Because I love him, and you and I both know that Adam... Adam's eventually going to hurt him. Badly."

"Adam is not the fucking Antichrist!" Punk shouted, "Even though he does slimy shit now and again, he's pretty decent to Carolina. In fact, he's damn good to him, even if he uses him to mess with you. Why are you so hard on him?"

Chris looked at him. "I don't know what you want me to say. If you know that he used Matt to mess with me, you should know he's no good."

"So he sucked him next to your wall! It was a shitty move, but it wasn't so bad..."

"As if he let me fuck him just to taunt me?" Chris asked, a hint of irony in his voice.

"Exactly." Punk said, not catching it, "He didn't pimp Carolina out to you to make you feel bad. He could be a lot worse. And he does love him. So can't you just back off?"

Chris looked down. "That's like asking me to live without water, Punk. He means the world to me."

Punk shook his head. "You sad fuck. If I wasn't so disgusted with your tactics, I'd actually be rooting for you."

"Am I really that bad?"

"You exploited him, Chris. It doesn't matter if you lie to tell the truth- a lie is a lie."

"I have no idea what that means," Chris said.

"I know you don't. And that's the big reason why this is so sad." Punk saw Matt coming back, so he said, "Chris, just... if Carolina wants you, then you can have him. But you can't go the psycho 'bug them until they freak out and give in' route."

"I would never do that to Matt. I don't want him to... freak out and give in. I want him to want to be with me."

"That's so sweet... hey, those are fucking lyrics, you plagiarizing bastard!"

Matt sat back in the car and said, "Let's go." He passed one of the bottles of Ginger Ale he got to Chris. Chris and Punk saw a lipstick print on his cheek and laughed.

Matt blushed. "It's not every day anymore that I meet fans."

"I'm a fan," Chris said, "Can I kiss you?"

"After you brush your teeth, jackmule."

*

Punk and Matt pretty much played Chris' nurses for the night, getting him anything he needed while he laid around. They both complained, but Chris didn't make them stay, so he was sure they just loved the sound of their own mouths.

They got him headache pills and some alka seltzer to settle his stomach, and soon, he felt better. Not good, but better than he did before. Chris smiled, watching his two little nurses prepare a spot on the floor to sleep on. Now, he was grateful to Punk, but that didn't come close to what he was feeling towards Matt. Here was the man of his dreams, devoting his night to making him comfortable.

Matt went through his bag and put on the ratty CM Punk shirt he wore all that time ago, when he and Chris went out. Punk crossed his arms. "I told you to give me that back."

"Fuck you, it's comfortable."

"That's how you want to play it, chunky?" Punk teased. He went into his bag and pulled out a Matt Hardy shirt and put that on. "Look at me, I'm a hillbilly reject who can't wait to have inbred children with my pretty little brother!"

"Jeff can bear children?" Chris asked, amused.

"No, stupid," Matt laughed, "I swear, you two are NOT allowed to gang up on me!" He turned to Chris. "Time for blonde Canadian assholes to go to sleep."

"I don't wanna."

"Too bad, fucker, Carolina's right," Punk said.

"Can you call me Canada?" Chris asked.

"Fuck no."

"Why not?"

"You're not special like me," Matt teased.

"Oh fuck, you got his ego going." Punk grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Chris. "To bed, ass!"

*

Chris' eyes opened and he noticed it was still dark. Fuck, this headache was killing him. He sat up and saw the TV on. Was either of them awake? Punk didn't look like it. "Matt?" he whispered.

"What?" Ah, so he was awake.

"Why are we watching _the Jeffersons_?" Chris asked.

"Leave it alone. Punk might look asleep, but, if you turn that off or change the channel, he'll slit both our throats."

"Punk likes _the Jeffersons_?"

"Strange but true," Matt said.

"Oh." Chris looked at him. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Chris, you're my friend and you're sick. It was the least I could do."

"We haven't been so friendly as of late."

"You've been TOO friendly as of late," Matt pointed out.

"Touche. But, Matt, this might be a lot to ask... but it's for me. It'll help me heal."

"Sure. Name it, then."

"Come up here," Chris whispered, patting the bed.

"How the fuck will that help you?" Matt snapped, not so mad as... surprised.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep... I just want you up here to help me sleep. Please. Just lay down with me; I won't try anything."

Chris thought Matt was going to refuse, but then he stood up and brought his pillow to the bed. He lay next to Chris and said, "Happy?"

"Very." Chris looked at Punk and the purple shirt he was in. "You two are close."

"Like brothers," Matt said, "Jeff and Mark are inseparable, so I got a lot closer to Punk than before."

Chris looked at them again- hey, they looked more related than Matt and Jeff did. He turned back to Matt and said his name.

"Hmm?"

"Do you... do you regret the threesome?" Chris took a deep breath. "Do you regret having sex with me?"

"Chris, it's in the past..."

"Please Mattie," Chris said, grabbing his hand, "I need to know. Do you wish you never slept with me?"

"No, Chris," Matt said, "I had fun, and I do like you, although I wish you'd leave Adam and I alone."

Chris then brought Matt's hand up to his lips, and Matt shuddered. "I do," he said, "Because there's not a night where memories of that little tryst don't plague my thoughts. Goodnight, Matt."

"Chris, I'm sorry," Matt said, "I don't know what else to say. You guys held me down most of the time anyway, so there wasn't much I could do to stop you. I'm sorry if..."

Chris put his hand over Matt's mouth, cutting him off mid sentence. "Stop apologizing. You never have to apologize- not to me." Matt gulped, and he saw Chris' eyes on his, and he knew he was thinking. Chris broke the stare first and snuggled into his pillow. "Goodnight, Matt."

Matt felt his heart breaking as he watched Chris fall into sleep. He wished there was a way he, Adam, and Chris could all walk away happy... but there wasn't. He couldn't make Chris feel better without betraying Adam.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone.**** You guys make it worth it.****  
**

**Well, here's part nine.**

**

* * *

**

Matt pushed back into Adam's chest, feeling him possessively spooning him from behind. Matt moaned as Adam's hand moved down his body, touching spots where he knew Matt was sensitive. That hand palmed Matt's hardening cock through his boxers, and a pair of lips began massaging his neck softly. A finger traced Matt's member, making him groan in bliss.

"Please," Matt begged, but the hand only rubbed him softly, making Matt writhe in need. "Please," Matt repeated. The tongue licked his pulse, and then began biting him softly, as if he were marking his territory. "Come on!"

A soft laugh filled Matt's ears, and then the hand picked up speed, making Matt push into it. "Yes," Matt moaned, "Like that, oh yes..." It kept stroking him roughly, making Matt grow hotter and hotter until he burst onto his boxers with a gasp. He relaxed against his lover, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you," Matt managed to spit out. The heart behind him beat faster at those words, and Matt smiled, knowing he had the same effect on his lover that his lover had on him.

"I love you so much, Matt." Matt blinked- that wasn't the voice he expected. That wasn't Adam.

Matt woke up and tried to get up, but it wasn't possible. He was entangled in Chris' arm. Chris had somehow thrown an arm around him and pulled him into his chest, so they were practically in the same position they were in in Matt's dream. Only this was real. Chris Irvine, not his boyfriend Adam, who he hadn't slept with in a week, but Chris Irvine had his arm around him, spooning him and breathing on his neck.

And Matt's heart was racing. He didn't know what to do. There was no easy way out of this. He pushed against Chris and said, "Get off me, assclown!"

Chris' eyes snapped open and he immediately pulled his arm away, as if he was bitten by a snake. He didn't want Matt to think he was taking advantage of him- especially after he promised he wouldn't try anything. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "It was an accident, I swear."

Matt sat up and crossed his arms. "I guess I can't trust you after all."

"Matt!" Chris turned Matt around. "I swear, I didn't mean to. I wanted to... I wanted to so badly... but your trust means everything to me. You mean everything to me."

"Chris, I..."

"I really care about you, and you spent the night doing something really nice for me, even though I've been bugging you lately." Chris said, trying to make Matt see his side of things, "I would never repay your kindness by betraying you."

Matt shook his head; he couldn't hear anymore. "Chris, please, stop talking..."

"Matt, really, I swear, I didn't try anything. If you want me to leave you alone, I will, just believe that I wouldn't take ad-"

Matt couldn't hold it back anymore. Everything he felt about Chris since the date didn't suddenly make sense, but he had one simple urge, one thing he wanted to do. He propelled forward and pushed his lips into Chris', kissing the man who'd harbored a crush on Matt for longer than he could recall.

Matt remembered Adam and pulled away. "Oh fuck. Oh FUCK. Holy fucking shit." Matt stood up while Chris touched his lips, caught off guard. Did Matt just kiss him. "Forget that ever happened," Matt begged, "I didn't... Oh God, Adam..."

Chris felt a familiar feeling rush through him, what he felt when he grabbed Matt's hair and pulled his head back, whispering he loved him for the first time in his ear. Chris reached out and wrapped his fingers around Matt's arm before pulling him back onto the bed. Matt's body crashed into Chris', and they both fell onto the sheets.

Chris grabbed Matt's cheeks and pulled him in, devouring his lips. Matt's fight died as soon as one of Chris' legs wrapped around his body and his arms wrapped around his neck. Matt began pushing back on Chris and kissing the older man.

This meant the world to Chris. Matt kissing him back. When they had sex, it was just sex. Adam was involved, Matt never actually gave anything back to Chris... this was different. It was something more. And it meant he had a chance.

Matt whined in his mouth, and he felt a pair of hands push against his chest. Matt finally pushed away and wiped his mouth. "I'm with Adam, Chris!"

"You kissed me first," Chris said quietly, sitting up, "And then you kissed me back. I think we can both agree that you wanted that to happen."

"Oh my God... shit, Chris... fuck!!!!!" Matt couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Wasn't he in love with Adam? That meant he shouldn't be kissing Chris Irvine in his hotel room after taking care of him for the night.

Matt walked over to Punk's sleeping form, but Chris stood up and grabbed his arm. "Let me go," Matt demanded, refusing to look at the older Canadian.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Chris demanded.

"Chris, please," Matt said, voice growing more absolute, "Let me go."

"Matt, you had to know what that fucking meant to me!" Chris pleaded. "You had to know what kissing me would do! You had to know... that you gave me more of a reason to fight for you."

Matt yanked his arm out of Chris'. "If you ever fucking cared about me, then you'd leave me alone."

"You can't ask me to do that! That's like asking me to stop breathing!" Matt bent down and began shaking Punk. "I'm addicted to you, Matt Hardy." Matt shook Punk faster.

"Wake up, damn it!" Matt said angrily.

"Matt, I love you."

"Shut up, Chris!" Matt snapped, "Punk, wake up!"

Punk shook his head. "I dun wanna go to school today, mama. I wanna stay home an bake cookies with you."

Matt slapped him. "I'm not your mother! It's time to go!"

Punk's eyes snapped open. "Damn it, Carolina, it's too-" Punk cut off as he saw Matt's flushed face, and the frantic panic in his eyes. Punk stood up and glared at Chris. "What the fuck did you do?"

"No, Chris didn't do anything!" Matt said, "Come on, let's just go." Punk looked from Chris to Matt, and he nodded.

"Alright." Punk picked up the blankets and dumped them on the bed as Matt grabbed the bags.

"Matt, this is silly," Chris said.

"We're not talking about this," Matt said.

"Matt, then when ARE we going to talk about this?" Chris asked.

"Never!" Matt yelled, "Shit, Chris, just... just stay away from me." Punk opened the door, and Matt marched over to it.

"Matt!" Chris called out, "Matt, please... don't leave. Just talk to me!" His pleas were answered with the loud banging of the door. Chris breathed, thinking about the feeling of Matt on top of him, Matt kissing him... and he screamed. No words were needed- it was just a primal, animalistic scream, encompassing every feeling he felt since he found out Matt and Adam were an item.

All the anger, all the pain, all the sadness, all the jealousy, all the desire, all the feelings of being let down... Chris screamed, letting it all out. Matt had ruined his life in every possible way, torturing him just by existing, for giving him hope and snatching it away. For being his friend. For being so damned beautiful, so damned funny, so damned... so damned amazing. For teasing him. For not being strong enough to stop the threesome. For not trying things with him. For not seeing what Adam truly was.

But he couldn't hate Matt. He loved his Hardy boy just as much as ever, and that's what hurt the most. He was Chris fucking Jericho, he could charm the pants off of anyone... but he'd fallen for the one person who was determined to push him away, no matter what he might feel for him.

"Matt," Chris whispered, "Matt, how could you do that to me? Oh God, Matt..." A tear fell down. Just one, but that tear was more than Chris had spilled for practically anyone. It was too late for him to do anything: Matt had stolen his heart, and Matt had crushed it.

*

As they dumped their stuff into their room, Punk studied his friend. "Carolina, what the hell happened?" He asked. Matt wouldn't look at him. "Carolina, come on," he said. Matt still didn't look at him.

"Matt!" Matt's eyes widened; he hadn't heard Punk call him by his first name since before that incident in North Carolina, that week they first met. Matt turned around and looked at his friend.

"Phil, I... I might be in love with Chris."

Punk shook his head. "My poor little idiot. Oh my God, Matt..." He wrapped his arms around his friend.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone.**** You guys make it worth it.**** Well... the dream confused a little, but originally, Chris just spooned Matt, and the wet dream was all Matt's invention. But now, Chris did jerk Matt, Matt had a dream about it, thought it was Adam, but then Chris said he loved him in his ear.  
**

**Well, here's part ten.**

**

* * *

**

Punk didn't push the issue. He just let Matt go to bed in his room. But he couldn't go to sleep; not after what just happened between him and Chris.

Matt felt bad for how he treated Chris. Really bad. But Chris molested him in his sleep. He had no right to do that. On the other hand, Chris molests everyone in his sleep, so Matt wasn't really sure he could blame Chris. And yes, he did initiate the kiss... but Chris didn't have to force him to kiss him again.

_Chris didn't FORCE you to do anything. You kissed him back of your own volition. Half of you just wanted to ravage that beautiful Canadian._

Matt shook his head. Adam was the beautiful Canadian he wanted to ravage. Not Chris. Not Chris.

_Then why was Chris the one in your dream? Chris molested Rey, Ron... but they were both you to him. In his dreams, it was you. In YOUR dreams, it was Chris._

Matt slapped his head. He couldn't be in love with Chris. But he kept thinking about him, how Chris sounded so sincere and absolute when he said he loved him...

Punk saw the struggle Matt was having and sat next to him in the bed. "Are you okay, Matt?" Matt looked up. Punk was too worried to switch back to Carolina; that's how Matt knew things were bad.

"How could I... I mean... Adam... Chris..." Matt shook his head. "Life was so much simpler before Chris started messing with me."

Punk nodded. "I bet it was. But Chris... I think Chris is just doing what he thinks is best for him, and for you. He does care about you. Always has."

"Always?" Matt asked, although he sort of knew this already.

Punk nodded. "For a long time now. Which makes me wonder why he suddenly decided to just start bugging you..."

"Punk? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

Matt felt uncomfortable telling him this; it had been between him, Adam, and Chris for so long. "A while ago, when me and Adam were working out one day, we went to the showers and I... I did things to him, and I left him hard. Knowing Adam would want revenge for that, I ran as fast as I could away from there. I was running up the hotel stairs when my bag snagged and it broke. Chris helped me carry my stuff to my room."

Punk looked at him, confused. "Where is this going?"

Matt shifted a little. "Just wait. I... I haven't finished." Matt sat up. "I know, what I did sucked... but I didn't know. I swear, I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Punk asked.

"I didn't know how Chris felt," Matt said, "If I knew... I would've fought harder. I wouldn't have let Adam and Chris..."

"Let them what?" Punk asked, "Carolina, you tell me what the hell..."

"I had sex with Adam and Chris, okay?" Matt shouted.

Punk blinked. "What?"

"Adam and Chris held me down and had their way with me," Matt said.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Very."

"When did this shit happen?"

"I dunno... but that's how this whole business started..."

"Adam let Chris fuck you?" Punk asked. "As in, he said 'here's my boyfriend's ass, go at it?'"

"Yes," Matt said.

"They held you down?" Punk asked.

"Yes."

"I'll fucking kill them!" Punk shouted.

"Yes... I mean, no!" Matt said, "Punk, it's not their fault, we all had fun..."

"Did they hold you down?"

"Yes, but..."

"Did you say no?"

"Yes, but..."

"Did they ignore you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then they raped you! I'll fucking kill them!" Punk stood up and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going, you idiot?" Matt asked.

"To kill Adam fucking Copeland and Chris fucking Irvine!" Punk shouted.

"Don't be stupid!" Matt said, catching up to his friend. He grabbed him and said, "If it was rape, I would've killed them myself. It was just three friends having fun."

"Which led to you thinking you might have feelings for Chris." Punk shook his head. "Shit, Carolina, do you have any idea how fucked up this situation is? Chris isn't the type to get a bite of the apple and just put it down! And Adam... you really dug your own fucking grave, didn't you?"

Matt looked away. "The situation's fucked up, but... I can't blame Chris. As easy as it would be to make the whole thing his fault, I can't. And I feel bad for hurting him."

Phil sat down on the bed again, calmed a little, and he said, "Chris didn't have to chase you."

"I didn't have to allow him to catch me," Matt said.

"Good point." They stood silent for a minute, and then Punk said, "You know what you have to do, right?"

Matt nodded. "I have to break up with Adam. It... it wouldn't be fair, stringing him around. Especially since I don't know how I feel about Chris." Matt sighed. Adam hated having to take things slow the past few days, but Matt assured him it was only temporary. Now he had to go break his heart, just like he broke Chris'.

Matt felt like the ultimate jackass. "Punk, can we... go away, after this? Have a real patented Punk 'nothing makes sense, let's just do a lot of retarded child stuff' day?"

Punk nodded. "Sure. I've been meaning to go back to the Discovery Zone! It's the shit, Carolina. I mean, the ball pit... the zip line... the games... and they have the most kick ass pizza... AND they only serve Pepsi products. We can go after my shoot!"

Matt laughed; trust Punk to find the perfect distraction. "Alright, I'm in." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Punk. "Thanks."

"Hey, you were there for me when Kofi and I were having problems, and when Barb dumped me... it's the least I could do," Punk said. He patted Matt's back and said, "It's like a band aid. You've just got to get it over with. Adam'll understand."

Doubt it, Matt thought glumly.

*********

Matt took a deep breath before knocking on Adam's door. There was a silence, but then Adam opened the door. "Morning, love," Adam said, kissing his forehead.

"Morning," Matt said. The kiss almost burned, especially knowing what he had to do. "Adam, I know this is going to sound horribly cliched, but... we need to talk."

Adam's eyes widened. "Don't say that. Matt, those words never start off a good conversation."

"I know." Matt looked into Adam's eyes and said, "I'm so sorry."

"You said it was only temporary," Adam said.

"I know what I said..."

"You said we were just going to slow things down for a little while," he said, sounding a little angrier than before, "You said you just needed a little space for a while, and then things'd go back to normal."

"I know what I said!" Matt said, feeling a little upset, "And I do love you, Adam. You mean a lot to me, and you know that. But... some things have happened to me..."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "This is about Irvine, isn't it? I'll take care of him, if he's really bugging you..."

"Adam, I can handle myself," Matt said, "And this is NOT about Chris. This is about me, and how I feel. Adam, I really do love you..."

"But Chris makes me feel important?" Adam said, finishing the sentence for him, "I love how Chris is obsessed with me and doesn't know how to quit?"

"That's not fair," Matt said, feeling angrier by the second, "What the hell do you take me for? I wouldn't give Chris hope just to feed my ego!"

"Then why are you?" Adam shouted, "Why would you end this?" Adam grabbed Matt and pulled him inside of the room. He pushed him up against the wall and pushed his lips into Matt's. "I know how I make you feel. We have fun together. And you... you make me feel better than anyone ever could. Don't end it, Mattie."

Matt pushed Adam away. "I really am sorry, Adam." Matt turned to the door, but stopped when he saw Adam's face. A mix of pain and anger. "Adam, I really am."

"You said that already. But I'd rather have you than an apology."

"I know, and I..." Matt shook his head. "I don't know what else to say."

"Say you won't leave me."

"I have to."

"Matt... I've never begged anyone like this. You can't leave me. I need you." Matt sighed and left, unable to think of anything else to say. He heard Adam say his name again, but he didn't turn back. And he felt worse and worse with each step.

_Chris and Adam are so stupid... how could they like someone like me..._

************

Chris looked in the mirror, disgusted by his appearance. Chris Jericho, the Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah, the Savior of the WWE, did not let anyone make him lose his cool. And Matt just completely made him lose it. If the Chris Jericho who won the Ladder Match at No Mercy saw him now, he would laugh at him.

Was Matt really worth all the pain and heartache? Why should Chris keep going after him if all he was going to do was push and push him away? Chris could snap his fingers and get anyone he wanted; he knew he was the secret fantasy of every member of that Hart Dynasty. Why go after the one man who didn't want him?

But then he remembered how soft Matt's lips felt on his, and how conflicted Matt looked when he left. Would the old Chris Jericho keep going after Matt, fuck what everyone else thought? After all, he could have anyone, and Matt shouldn't be an exception. And the way Matt kissed him... Chris knew there was something there.

He never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Matt. Everything he told him after they kissed was the truth; he did love him, and he was addicted to him. He couldn't let him go, but the way he felt now was so horrible... he needed some way to feel better. If he could cut Matt out of his heart, just to feel normal again, he would do it. But he figured that was his whole heart, so he'd have to just pull out his heart and become a heartless droid to forget Matt.

He slapped his head... those were quite possibly the weirdest thoughts he ever had. Matt did this to him. He made him into a weirdo who thought about cutting out his own heart.

Chris got dressed and left the room, hoping he could find some peace downstairs. Maybe even find a slutty diva or wrestler to take his mind off of He-Whose-Name-Chris-Refuses-to-Think-About-Because-it-Makes-Him-Want-to-Wrap-up-in-his-Blankie-and-watch-Cartoons, or the Event-That-Happened-Earlier-Today-That-Chris-Refuses-to-Think-About-Because-it-Makes-Him-Want-to-Wrap-up-in-his-Blankie-and-watch-Cartoons for today.

He went to the buffet and got some lunch. "Morning, Chris!" Chris turned around and saw Jake Hager smiling at him. Chris kind of liked Hager; he was a sweet kid, and he was the total opposite of He-Whose-Name-Chris-Refuses-to-Think-About-Because-it-Makes-Him-Want-to-Wrap-up-in-his-Blankie-and-watch-Cartoons.

"How are you?" Chris asked.

"Pretty good." After a while, the lisp even stopped bothering Chris. "Can you believe it? Me on RAW..."

"You deserve it," Chris said. He wondered if Jake had a crush on him; he knew sometimes, when people get saved by someone, they get the whole damsel in distress falls in love with hero thing. But if he did, would Chris feel right taking advantage of him? No, he wouldn't. Jake was too sweet and fragile a kid; it was like pulling one over on Porky from the Little Rascals. It was wrong and should be punishable by death.

As Jake kept the conversation going, Chris noticed He-Whose-Name-Chris-Refuses... oh fuck it, he gave up. Matt. At a table. Practically drowning himself in a bowl of cereal. Looking about as miserable as Chris felt. What happened to him? Chris tried to get his mind off of him, but the more he tried, the more he failed.

Jake trailed off and noticed Chris looking at Matt. He smiled softly- he knew how Chris felt about Matt; he'd known for a long time. When they were on ECW together, sometimes Chris would come with Punk and Shannon Moore to surprise Matt, sometimes with Kofi, Oscar, Jeff, or Mark, but Chris would always come. And his attention would fully be on Matt.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Jake asked.

Chris shook his head. "He doesn't want to talk to me. I just wish I knew why he looked so sad."

"You didn't hear?" Jake laughed a little. "Mike Mizanin, Brian Kendrick, and Charlie Haas have been telling everybody. Matt broke up with Adam earlier today."

"He did... what?"

"Yup. And the sources say you were the topic of the argument they had." Jake said.

"Me?"

"Unless there's another Chris Irvine I don't know about." Jake replied. Chris nodded and pushed past Jake, leaving behind his food. Jake chuckled and said, "Rooting for you, Chris."

Chris waved and went towards Matt. Matt didn't even notice he was there. "You know, any lower and you'll need a snorkel," Chris said.

Matt looked up. "Not now."

"I heard about you and Adam," Chris said, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Chris nodded. "That's pretty true. Where are your friends?"

"Punk and Jeff had a photoshoot for Night of Champions. Didn't want to bother anyone else with my shit."

Chris put a hand on his back. "Bother me, then."

"I said not now, Chris." Matt shrugged off his hand.

"Come on, Mattie, I'm a pretty good listener."

Matt laughed, but it seemed hollow. "You just don't quit, do you?"

"It's one of my better qualities," Chris said, "Look, I won't mention earlier. I just want to help you. Tell me what's bothering you."

"That's not the only reason..." Matt trailed off and looked up. He looked around and knew a few people were talking about them. And, worst of all, he knew this would get back to Adam and hurt him even more. "Look, I really need you to go away for a while. Can you please just... go away?"

Chris swallowed his pain and nodded. "Alright. That's what you really want, I'll give it to you. But Matt, please... please. Think about how you really feel about me. If you just want to be friends, I can accept that."

"No you can't," Matt said.

"That's fair too." Chris stood up. "I'm sorry we fucked up each others' lives."

Matt watched him walk away, and half of him wanted to go over and make Chris feel better. But his own head was too messed up for that now. He just kept staring at the cereal, wishing that things would just fix.

But he wasn't naive enough to think things were that easy. Adam was upset, Chris was upset, he was upset. Everything was in the shitter. Matt just hoped that nobody, especially Matt himself, did something that they would regret.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone.**** You guys make it worth it.**** The first part of this chapter is a flashback to when Matt and Adam first met, brought up by the fact that Adam's very sad and angry about this break up. And I've somehow endeared myself to Swagger. (I don't know how it happened, but it did) Oh, and there's a silly little poll on my page. Everyone, take it! I want to see what you guys think. It has a purpose, I promise.**

**Well, here's part eleven.**

**

* * *

**

_"Mattie, don't do it," Jeff warned, lacing up his boots, "Don't go over there. They're those weirdos who think they're vampires."_

_"Okay, Vanilla Ice, YOU don't get to call anyone a weirdo," Matt whispered, hoping they didn't hear how rude his brother just was, "And don't you think, as a bunch of rookies, we should stick together?"_

_"I have you and you have me. We don't need the crazy vampire fuckers," Jeff said._

_"Really, I'm just saying hi," Matt said, shaking his head, "It's not like I'm offering them my neck or something."_

_"Ew," Jeff said teasingly, "Why would they want your blood?"_

_"Shut up," Matt said, slapping Jeff playfully. They laughed and Matt walked over to the other side of the locker room, where they were getting ready._

_"Fine then!" Jeff shouted, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

_Matt laughed a little more and then he walked over to the closest of the two blond men, the one leaning against the wall. They both had long hair and wore shades and vampire teeth. But Matt just thought that made them look like Emo wannabes. "Hey," Matt said. The guy looked up and smirked at him. Matt put on a smile and held his hand out. "I'm Matt," he said._

_The guy looked his hand over like it was some unknown animal for him to study. Matt wondered if Jeff was right and he shouldn't have come here. "Oh, Addy, stop being a dick!"_

_Matt turned and the other guy walked over. He took off his shades and smiled goofily. "Hi, I'm Jay. And that arrogant asswipe over there is Adam. Nice to meet you." Jay shook Matt's hand. "We're Edge and Christian in the ring."_

_"Well, I'm Matt Hardy inside and outside the ring," Matt said, "And he's Jeff." He pointed at Jeff, who turned away as if to say 'I don't know that crazy brunette.'_

_"So you're actually brothers?" Jay asked._

_"Is that so hard to believe?"_

_"Yes," he answered honestly._

_"Well, we've fallen from the same tree," Matt said, "And you two... have?"_

_"Nope, though we look like it. Hey, maybe your real brother was switched with him at birth!" Jay offered._

_"Would explain my talent and Matt's lack of it," Jeff called out. Of course that little drama queen would decide to join the conversation just to taunt me, Matt thought._

_"I wish," he muttered._

_"Well, we've got a match soon. Nice to meet you again!" Jay said. He began walking to the door and said, "Adam, you coming?"_

_Adam looked at Matt, and Matt couldn't tell what exactly was going through the blonde's mind. He walked forward, grabbed Matt's arm, and jerked him close. He leaned in and whispered, "For the record, I would love to take a bite out of your neck."_

_Adam let him go and walked over to Jay, who hit him and called him an idiot. Matt shivered, thinking about what just happened. Maybe he should've listened to Jeff and just stood away._

_Adam looked back and licked his lips. Matt Hardy was definitely a delicious piece of ass. Things just started looking up in the WWF._

_********_

Adam didn't know exactly what he was going to do with himself. He couldn't sit down, couldn't walk... Matt had just left him. And now, every memory of every moment they shared together was flooding his head; before they were dating, before they 'hated' each other, before they became friends again, when they finally started dating... and then memories of Matt just leaving him.

Adam knew why, too. Matt was happy before Chris poked his stupid nose into everything. Chris followed him like a dog after his favorite hump toy, and, despite Adam's best efforts to keep Irvine away from them, here he was again, to ruin the best thing that ever happened to Adam.

Chris had to pay.

Adam left the room and immediately went looking for that asshole. He should've just beaten up Chris from the get go; the idiot was always sniffing around him and Matt, ever since they got together. And Chris thought his innocent 'I'm just a friend' routine would fool Adam for a minute. He saw right through that, and knew Chris was a predator, just waiting for the right moment to strike.

And what was he supposed to think, when he found Chris on top of Matt, holding him down and touching him, in his own room? Matt would never cheat on him, but he wouldn't put it past Chris to take advantage of Matt. So Adam decided to hit Irvine where it hurt. Judging how Chris just eagerly jumped on the chance to fuck Matt, he knew Chris had the idea on his mind.

He found Chris and Hager in the hotel work out room. He went up to Hager first, and, in his best imitation of Daffy Duck, he said, "Kick rockth, Thwagger. The grownupth need to talk."

Chris glared at him as Jake walked away, unwilling to confront Adam now. Chris stood up and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. You can bleed." Adam speared Chris to the ground. Chris' head hit the floor with a thud, and, seeing how Adam busted his head open last night, Chris was immediately immobile. He groaned as Adam kept laying punches on him, and Chris hoped his stitches would keep in place: this time, there'd be no Matt to hold his hand at the doctor's.

"Stop!" Jake ran back and grabbed Adam, pulling him off of Chris. "He's hurt! What's the big idea?"

Chris got onto his feet and dusted himself off. "His sorry ass got dumped and now he's taking his frustrations out on me."

Adam tried to pull away from Jake, but he held on tightly. "You're the reason why Matt broke up with me."

Chris was so angry with Adam he wasn't thinking straight. All he cared about was saying whatever would hurt Adam the most. "It's not my fault if you can't please him the way you used to. Pop a viagra, if that's the problem."

"You arrogant little bas-"

Chris stared at him superiorly and said, "Sounds to me like you're afraid that my prediction outside of your room all those weeks ago is finally coming true. And I would be afraid, if I were you- I mean, Matt didn't sleep with you for a week, and then he slept with me last night..."

Chris knew what conclusion that sentence would lead to in Adam's mind; thoughts of Chris having sex with his boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, Chris corrected himself smugly. Adam angrily snapped, "He did not. He wouldn't cheat on me."

"Yeah, well... he realized he had a better option," Chris said, "Now it looks like you'll be jerking off to memories now." Chris walked away, feeling a lot better about himself.

Adam, meanwhile, was furious. He pushed Jake away. "Get off of me, you hulking idiot," Adam said. Jake backed away while Adam sat on a weight table. Chris had to be lying. Matt wouldn't cheat on him. But thoughts of Matt, his Mattie, and Chris together kept invading his head.

Matt belonged to him; he was sure Matt just needed a little bit of time to remember that. But he didn't want to wait for Matt to remember- he wanted him back right then and there. Of course, any attempt to remind Matt would be met with by Punk and Jeff Hardy, and messing with Jeff was messing with the Undertaker. And that was the last person Adam wanted to tango with. And then there was this Chris issue. Chris definitely needed to go somewhere.

Adam just wished he took care of Chris long before this got out of hand.

*******

"This is the pre-Night of Champions Dance Dance Revolution face off!" Jeff shouted out, looking at the excited crowd of kids behind him at the Discovery Zone. "In one corner, we have Mister Self Righteous himself, CM Punk!" That was met with boos, Punk being a heel right now, and Punk crossed his arms- if he, Kofi, Oscar, and Matt just went like planned, they wouldn't have been recognized. But no; on every t-shirt Jeff Hardy and Mark Calaway HAD to tag along. Now he had to get mistreated by kids at one of his favorite places.

He really hated Jeff right about then. "And in the other, the Charismatic Enigma, Mister Live for the Moment, the High flying Jeff Hardy!" That was met with cheers, and Matt laughed; his brother had a way with the crowd.

Jeff put in a quarter, and Punk chose this trashy music that was perfect for Dance Dance Revolution. They began competing, and Mark yelled, "Go Jeff!"

Kofi shot him a look and yelled, "Punk for the win!"

Matt blushed, realizing he now had to shout something. But what was he supposed to do? Punk was his best friend, and he was practically a brother. But Jeff actually was his brother. Who was he supposed to root for? "Go... Go!" Matt shouted, hoping they didn't notice he didn't say either of their names.

But Punk and Jeff did, and they exchanged a look. They were going to get Matt soon for that one. They kept dancing until Punk beat Jeff, 89% completion to 85%. That was met with boos, and Punk said, "At Night of Champions, you'll see that I'm not only a better dancer than Jeff Hardy... I'm also a better wrestler." Jeff slapped him playfully, but then motioned over to Matt.

Punk nodded and they both went over to Matt. Matt smiled as best as he could. "Good game, guys," he said.

"Big brother," Jeff said, putting his hands on his hips, "Who exactly were you rooting for?"

"I..."

"Tell this asshole that you were on my side," Punk said, "Go ahead, tell him Carolina."

"I..."

"What's a matter, Mattie? It's a simple question; who do you love more?" Jeff asked.

"How did it become that?" Matt asked, confused.

Jeff and Punk exchanged glances. "Torture him until he chooses?" Jeff asked.

"You read my fucking mind, Hardy." Jeff and Punk grabbed Matt and dragged him over to the ballpit. He laughed as he was thrown into the plastic ball pool, and Jeff jumped on him. he started tickling him and Matt laughed. Punk joined in, tickling him as well. "We won't stop until you spit out a damn name," Punk said.

"Fine! I was voting for Matt!" Matt yelled. Jeff and Punk both stopped, looking at him.

"Is that a challenge to a DDR duel?" Punk asked.

"Fuck yeah," Matt said.

Jeff jumped off and said, "Me vs. Matt, then Punk vs. Matt, then me vs. Punk. Whoever gets the most points wins!"

"Let's do this!" Matt shouted. He was so happy they did something like this; it was the last place he'd bump into Adam or Chris. Now, things just needed to cool off, and things could return to some semblance of normal.

Too bad Matt didn't realize something awful was going to happen.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone.**** Oh, and the bad things? (Points at this chapter) They're right here. There's some violence in this chapter, kind of graphic... oh, and the promise of more the next chapter.**

**Well, here's part twelve.**

**

* * *

**

Matt could hardly breathe as he prepared for Night of Champions. Punk drove them over and they walked in. The lady came up to them and said, "Mr. Brooks, your locker room is the fifth door on the right. Mr. Hardy, yours in the eighth door."

They walked together and Punk hugged him. "Good luck, Carolina."

"Luck, Punkers." They separated, and Matt walked to his locker room. He opened the door and gulped- Adam was there, changing into his ring tights. "Adam," Matt said.

Adam looked up and nearly fell. "Holy shit, Matt, you scared me." He stood up and said, "So I guess they didn't get our request for transfer yet."

Matt blushed. He didn't expect to see Adam here, and after the horror that was their breakup, he didn't want to see him. He walked in silently and said, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Adam said quietly, "I'm just not used to seeing you walk through the door anymore."

Matt was quiet for a while, but then he said, "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

They changed in silence, but afterwards, Matt said, "Why are you here tonight?"

"I'm to interfere in the Dolph/Rey match," Adam said.

"Oh." Matt sat down, and Adam sat next to him.

"Do you even miss me a little?" Adam asked. Matt looked up.

"I'd lie if I said no." Matt sighed. "I do care about you, Adam, I swear."

"I know you do. That's why I didn't believe Chris for a second."

Matt looked up. "Chris said something?"

Adam nodded. "He said that you two had sex the night before our break up."

"He did?" Matt's fingers clenched into a fist and he shook a little. He was kind to Chris because of that concussion... and he dared to tell lies about him.

"He did. But don't worry, I know Irvine just wants attention..." Matt stood up. "Where are you going?" Matt didn't answer, but that didn't stop Adam from smiling at the thought of Matt's confusion going away.

* * *

Chris was talking backstage with Jake and Evan Bourne when Matt marched in. Chris turned and said, "Hi, Mattie."

"Don't Mattie me," Matt seethed, "You fucking bastard."

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. Matt grabbed Chris and pushed him into a wall. Chris was caught off guard, seeing the anger in Matt's eyes- what happened.

"Why did you tell Adam we slept together?" Matt asked.

Chris breathed in deeply. That was a good question, one he had no answer to- except a bad answer. That he wanted to crush Adam. He could've told Matt about the spear, but he wasn't thinking clearly. All he could see was how angry his loved one was, and that he was the root of that anger.

"WHY?" Matt yelled, "Why? Are you so fucking selfish that you don't care who gets hurt in this stupid little crusade of yours? What, as long as Adam's upset and I'm all single and yours to take, everything's peachy?"

"It's not like that!" Chris yelled.

"Then tell me how it's like, Chris!" Matt screamed back, "Why would you try to ruin MY name by saying that we slept together? Why are you so fucking self centered?"

"Mattie, I mean it, I was being stupid. And I do care about you, I really do," Chris said.

"Then why are you so eager to prove the opposite?" Matt let him go and said, "I fucking hate you, Chris. Leave me alone and get a life!" Matt walked away, and Chris punched the wall. He fucked up again. Time after time, just when he was getting somewhere, he'd fuck up.

Jake went over to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Chris shrugged his hand off. "Leave me alone."

* * *

It was a good night for Matt and Punk. Matt became US Champion; Punk retained. Jeff promised to get Punk at Summerslam, and Punk laughed at him.

"Try, Hardy," he said, baiting him. They went to a party and had fun. Everyone on the roster did except a certain blond Canadian. He just brought a bottle of Jack Daniels and went to room 613 to drink away his anguish.

* * *

The next night, there was going to be a spectacular party for Hunter's birthday. Everyone was invited.

"So, you're going?" Jay asked Punk as the group met backstage in RAW.

"So I can be a designated driver again?" Punk shuddered, thinking about the rowdy drunks in the back of his car last night. "No thanks."

"I've got to pick up Mark from the hospital," Jeff said, "He had another check-up. Sorry."

"Come on!" Jay said.

"I'm going," Oscar said.

Jay grinned and wrapped an arm around Rey. "Viva la raza!" He turned to Matt. "You?"

"Nah, Carolina's mine for the night," Punk said, wrapping his arm around Matt, "He swore he'd watch _Pineapple Express_ with me."

"I thought you were Straightedge," Oscar said, confused.

"You don't need to be a stoner to see a movie about stoners, Oscar," Punk said, rolling his eyes. They laughed. If there was one thing to love about being in the WWE, it was the family they seemed to be.

* * *

Chris went to a bar, unwilling to be sober for another moment. Hearing Matt say that he hated him was enough to drive the usually cocky Canadian to complete misery. He ordered some powerful alcohol and began downing it.

Five drinks in, he got to talking with the bartender, whose name was Bernie. "You know," Chris said, starting his sixth drink, "I try to tell myself Mattie's just being stubborn, but then I think, what if I'm actually pushing my Mattie away? What if I just need to give some breathing room?"

"Whoever this Maddie chick is, get over her," Bernie advised, "If she's just being stubborn and you stop knocking, maybe she'll decide to open the door. And then it'll be too late."

"You can't get over Mattie," Chris said, ordering another drink, "Not once you get the bug in you. Mattie's beautiful laughter'll bounce off the walls and reach you- and my Mattie loves to laugh, and to make people laugh."

"She hot?" Bernie asked.

Chris nodded. "Mattie's fucking gorgeous. Mattie's eyes... so amazingly brown... I could die just staring at Mattie's eyes..."

"Then go get your woman!" Bernie said, "All people- man, woman, both- want to be swept off their feet. No matter how much they deny it, no matter how coy they play, they want to be impressed... seduced. Go after her."

As Chris drank more, the idea of going after Matt grew more and more enticing. He wanted him: his smile, his jokes, his hair, his personality, him entirely. He wanted everything. And he downed drink after drink, thinking about Matt...

* * *

Matt saw he had a voice message when he and Punk finally got back to the hotel. "_Hey Mattie; it's Jeff. Sorry. But I lost Mark's muscle relaxants. Argh! Please tell me they're in your room. Please. Call me back ASAP. We need to know if we have to buy new ones if Mark's to sleep tonight."_

"Hey Punk!" Matt called out. Punk looked up. "Did Jeff leave muscle relaxants here?"

"You mean these?" Punk picked up a bottle with a few blue pills in it.

"Yes!" Matt took them and tried to call his brother, but he got his voicemail. Matt shrugged. "I'll give them back when he comes," Matt said. He put the bottle on top of the dresser as Punk ordered a pizza and _Pineapple Express_ began to play.

Forty five minutes later, Punk got the call that the pizza was downstairs. "Pause it," he said, grabbing his wallet.

"Want me to help?" Matt asked.

"Nah, Carolina... you've got next one, though." Matt smiled and said thanks as Punk went to get the pie and the wings.

* * *

Standing outside of room 613, he had no idea what he was about to do. But when he saw Punk leave the hotel room, he followed. When Punk got on the elevator, he took the stairs, ready to beat Punk to the bottom.

As Punk got out of the elevator and began walking to the lobby, his hair was pulled from behind and he was rammed into the wall headfirst. Groggy, he couldn't even scream as his head got banged again and again. It was late, so no one was in that hall- no one except Punk and the man ramming his head into a wall until it busted open.

Punk finally got the thought to fight back, kicking at his attacker, and he let go of Punk's hair. Punk's face was covered in a mask of his own blood, so he couldn't see. And he definitely wasn't prepared for the fist that rammed into his chest. Winded, Punk dropped to his knees, trying to breathe.

His arms were grabbed and he was dragged to the bathroom. Punk wondered where the hotel workers were... if his coworkers would come back from the party yet... and who was dragging him where and why.

Once they were in the bathroom, he banged Punk's head into a toliet seat, sending a pang of pain through his head. Punk's head was pushed into the toliet, and he started flailing, taken over by a fear of drowning. He felt one of his attacker's hands on his pants, and wondered if he was getting mugged. No, the guy only took one thing- the key to Punk's room. And Matt's.

_Oh shit! Oh fuck, Carolina... Carolina, I've got to help him... _

That was his last conscious thought.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone.**** I'm being prodded with a stick by the muses, so here's the next chapter. More bad things. Speak of rape. Promise of more bad things to come, but this time from a Hardy. Yeah, and... well, you won't find out anything for certain in this chapter.  
**

**Well, here's part thirteen. Which is funny, because this is Chapter thirteen of another story extended. We've come full circle! Heh, I'm an idiot.  
**

**

* * *

**

He went up to Matt and Punk's door and looked through the peephole. Matt was sitting on the bed, checking the clock every now and then. He licked his lips- he wanted to touch him so badly... But he held himself back until Matt went to the bathroom. As soon as Matt was inside, he quietly opened the door and went into the room.

A small bottle caught his attention. He picked it up; it was prescribed to Mark Calaway, and it was called Carisoprodol, a muscle relaxant. It lasted for 2-6 hours, and it could cause somnolence to first time users- make sure to take right before bed, he thought. 2-6 hours was more than enough time to do what he wanted to Matt.

He took out a pill and turned off the light, waiting patiently for his Mattie to come back into the room.

* * *

As Matt zipped his pants up, he couldn't help but wonder what was taking Punk so long. He had a massive craving for Buffalo wings, and he wanted them now. Hopefully, Punk would be up in a second or two.

Matt left the bathroom and was surprised to find that the room was completely dark. Heh. Punk's back! "You think you're funny?" Matt called out, stepping further into the room. Suddenly, the bathroom light shut off too, and Matt twisted around, trying to find Punk.

"Punk?" he asked. Nothing. Matt laughed and walked over to where the light switch was. He felt around for it, but then a hand grabbed his wrist. "Punk..." His arm was violently yanked, and he felt another hand grab his face. A pair of lips collided with his, and a tongue pushed a small pill into his mouth. The person kissed him until Matt had no choice but to swallow the pill.

"Punk, this isn't funny!" Matt yelled, wishing it was Punk as he yanked his arm away. The hand reached out again and pushed Matt's lips back into his, tangling his hair in his hand. Matt pushed his shoulder into the attacker- that couldn't be Punk. And that meant Punk was hurt... or worse.

"What did you do to Punk?" Matt screamed. He punched the guy, but his punch was sloppy. Then, he remembered. Pill... Mark's...

Matt tried to run to the bathroom as his whole body began to grow heavy on him. He could hardly move. But an arm wrapped around his waist and began dragging him away from the door. Matt felt dizzy- he was awake, but he felt like he was asleep. It was all coming along like a nightmare.

Matt was thrown onto the bed, and Matt could hardly feel anything. He felt like he was going insane. His body refused to cooperate in the least way. He tried to say stop, but it came out as "Saa."

His ankles were grabbed and he was pulled forward, his pelvis knocking into his attacker's. Matt heard a low groan, and he was filled with horror- the guy was turned on. The guy wanted one thing. Fuck!

He bent down and pressed his lips against Matt's. He wanted to see his beloved, but he didn't need light to know what every inch of Matt Hardy looked like. This was his, and he was taking it. No one would stop him, not even Matt himself.

Matt screamed inside as his shirt was opened. Lips inched across his body slowly, memorizing every part of him. He spent a little extra time on Matt's soft spots, and Matt knew- this person knew him well. Only Jeff, Punk, Shannon, Shane, Adam, Chris, and a few ex's knew Matt like this, so intimately. And even Jeff and Punk didn't know about the joint between his hip and his leg. Only a few ex's, Adam, and Chris did.

Matt's pants went next, and then his boxers, and then he heard his attacker undress as well. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...

Matt's legs were split open and a pair of fingers pushed into his hole. Matt just wished he'd fall asleep, anything to not be aware of the fact that he was being raped... and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Chris woke up feeling like a hammer was banging against his head, and the sound of knocking. "Go 'way!" He yelled out, putting a pillow over his face, "Perfection needs it's rest!"

"Chris, it's me!" Jay shouted out, "Open the door."

"Guh 'way!" Chris mumbled again.

"Chris, Punk's in the hospital. Get up!"

That sentence was enough to wake Chris up. He sat up and thoughts immediately went to Matt, who was always with Punk. He got up and walked like a zombie to the door, his hangover slowing him down, and he opened the door. Jay was out there with Oscar, Michelle, and Gail Kim. "Is he okay?" Chris asked, silently hoping Matt wasn't with Punk when he got hurt.

"He'll be fine, he needs sti-" Jay trailed off and looked at his shirt.

"Holy cow, Chris!" Michelle gasped, "What the hell happened?" Gail just put a hand in front of her mouth, and Oscar started saying something in Spanish.

Chris looked down and saw blood on his shirt, dried blood. He couldn't believe it- he'd never even seen the shirt he was wearing before. What happened last night? The last thing he could remember was being at the bar...

Chris ran to a mirror and looked at himself. He looked horrible, like he just went through hell. His hair was messed up, his eyes were bloodshot... shit, he had to wrestle later today...

He looked down and picked up the items on his bureau, items that weren't his. One was a small bottle with blue pills in it. The name on the bottle was Mark's. The other object was a keycard- but it wasn't to his room.

"Is Chris coming?" Chris turned around and saw Jeff Hardy there, looking frantic, "I still haven't got in contact with Matt, we have to-" Jeff looked at Chris and marched over. He didn't seem fazed by the blood; he just snatched the key card and the pills. "Chris, what is this?" he asked. His eyes went from confusion to anger, and then he said, "What did you do, Chris? Where's my brother?"

"I would never hurt your brother!" Chris shouted, shaking his head.

"Who did you get the key from? Matt or Punk?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know!" Chris yelled, "I don't know how they got here."

"Chris, where's my brother?" Jeff snapped, "You tell me now or I swear..."

"I don't know!" Chris yelled. Jeff then punched him in the face, making the others run in to hold him back.

As Gail, Michelle, and Oscar dragged Jeff away from Chris, he screamed, "I swear, if you hurt Matt..."

"I love him!" Chris shouted, feeling more and more anxious, "I would never hurt him! You guys know this!"

Jay grabbed the key card and said, "I'll go check Matt's room." Jay ran off, and Chris felt eyes on him, all filled with anger and hate. He couldn't hurt Matt. It was a cruel joke, is all.

* * *

Matt's eyes blinked open. He tried to sit up, but, although he had feeling back in his limbs, he felt like jello. It took a while for him to be able to move properly. He was completely naked, so he went to get dressed. As he did, he remembered what happened last night- after being raped three times, he was cleaned up by the monster and held until he reluctantly fell asleep. He was treated like... like fucking property.

The door opened when he was trying to put on a shirt, and Jay saw him. "Matt, we knocked on the door many times. Why didn't you answer?"

"Must've been asleep," he said gruffly. He didn't want to tell Jay what happened, but then Jay's hand was on his neck.

"Fuck Matt," he said, tracing a purple mark. Fucking bastard marked him, a collar for his property. "What the hell happened?"

"Nevermind that," he said, putting the collar higher.

"Matt, what did he do to you?" Jay asked, although he knew full well what happened to him.

"He?" Matt looked at him. "How did you know it was a he?"

"Chris. The keycard... the drugs... Chris did this to you, didn't he? He had your keycard and Mark's drugs in his room!" Jay said.

Matt's hands began to shake. Chris did this? Chris Irvine? Mr. 'I love you' came into his room and- Matt refused to even let himself think it. "How did he get the key?" Matt asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"He got it from Punk. He's in the hospital. And you should go too- I think we should call the-"

"No!" Matt screamed, images of Punk beaten because of him filling his head, "No cops. They'd just arrest him. No, Chris deserves to hurt."

"That might be true, but you're going to the hospital, mister," Jay said.

"Where's Chris?" Matt asked.

"Matt..."

"Where the fuck is Chris?" Matt asked.

"Room 613, a few doors down from here," Jay said. Matt left the room, ignoring Jay's protests, and he screamed, "Chris!"

Jeff looked up and immediately ran over to Matt. He wrapped his arms around him, but Matt pushed him off- he was too angry to hug right now.

"Matt," Chris said, walking over to him, "Matt, you know I couldn't have done it. You know, you know me..."

"You want to know what I know, Chris?" Matt asked harshly, "I know that my best friend is in the hospital, that I was attacked last night, and it was all your fault!"

"No!" Chris grabbed his cheeks. "Matt, you know me, I would never at-" His voice trailed off as he saw the purple mark. It hit him, making his throat go dry- Matt was raped last night.

Matt ripped his chin out of Chris' hand and said. "Shut up. I'm tired of your bullshit, Chris. I'm tired of you!" He pushed him. "How could you?" He pushed him again. "Look at me, you stupid prick!"

Chris looked up, and Matt was startled to see him crying. But not startled enough to sate his anger. "You thought you could hurt Punk and get away with it? You thought you could hurt me and get away with it?" Matt clenched Chris' collar and pulled him close. "I may not get you now," Matt said, ignoring the way Chris was crying, "But I will get you. And I'm going to make you pay."

"Come on," Jeff said, grabbing Matt's arm. "Let's get you to the hospital." As they left, Chris pulled off the shirt. This had to be a dream. It was impossible. He would never, ever hurt Matt. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the previous night, but it was a complete blank. The last thing he could remember was thinking he should chase Matt.

But the drugs... and the bite on Matt's neck... he would never do that. And he would never beat up Punk. It couldn't have been him. It had to be some kind of mistake... a fucking horrible nightmare!

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone.**** It was supposed to be up on Saturday, but *grumble grumble*... I won't get into it. Let's see, you guys won't be any happier by the end of this chapter. There's a lot of Chris hate floating around in this one. And there's a promise of future violence, on Matt and Punk's part. Well, we'll see where things go.**

**Well, here's part fourteen.  
**

**

* * *

**

The first thing Chris did as soon as he regained himself was call Jake. "Hello? Chris? What's going on? There's rumors flying, but I know they can't be true..."

"Jake, I need you to do me a favor," Chris said urgently.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to go to the hospital and tell me if Matt and Punk are alright," he said, "Please, just check for me. Don't mention my name, but... please. I need to know if they're alright."

"Okay, but Chris..."

"Please," Chris said, shutting his eyes thinking about what Matt and Punk must've went through last night, "Please. Don't ask any questions. Just do this for me."

"Alright," Jake said, "But so you know, I don't believe it. I know you're better than that. And the way you look at him- Chris, you could never hurt Matt."

"I hope you're right," Chris sighed, "And thanks, Jake. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I have some idea, Chris." Jake was quiet for a moment. "And I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Jake hung up, and Chris looked out the window. He knew what rumors were going around. Everyone who was in here told everyone else what they knew about what happened to Matt and Punk, two of the friendliest guys on the roster. And soon, Chris was going to be on everyone's shit list.

He put on another shirt. He grabbed the blood splattered shirt, somehow unable to part with the confusing clue to what happened last night, and put it in a plastic bag. He still didn't remember putting that shirt on, but that wasn't the issue. All he could think about was Punk, bleeding from his head, and his Matt, under someone, possibly him, unable to move, muscle relaxants of the most powerful kind coursing through his system...

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

No matter how many times Matt insisted he was alright, no one seemed to believe him. Jay told Jeff what happened to Matt, and Jeff practically forced him to have a check up. The doctor gave Matt a clean bill of health, and then he searched out Punk.

He went to the front desk and said, "I need the room of Phillip Jack Brooks."

"One moment, please." The lady looked it up, and she said, "Room 345."

Matt thanked her and went up to Punk's room. There, Punk was lying down, eyes closed. There was a bandage around his forehead, and Matt bit his lip in horror. He was the reason Punk was like this, because Chris wouldn't take no for an answer. Because Chris wanted him. Because Chris wouldn't let him be.

Punk opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey Carolina."

"Hey Punk." Matt walked over and sat next to the bed. "So, will you be alright?"

"17 stitches," he said, "But otherwise, I'm alright. Better question; are you okay?"

"I'm not the one with the giant gash on my head," Matt said.

"But I'M not the one he was actually after," Punk said, "I know whoever it was wanted you. He stole my keycard for a reason."

Matt looked down. "I'm alright." He remembered not being able to move as a pair of lips moved against his, as his legs were spread open, but he shook away the feeling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Punk snickered. "You know, you still can't lie to me."

"Punk..."

"Carolina. It's okay. You were hurt last night. We both were." Punk grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "But soon, we'll be the ones doing the attacking."

Matt looked at him. "Chris will pay. I promise."

"I just don't get that bastard," Punk said, "I mean, he pretty much was making progress. You have feelings for him..."

"I don't," Matt said quickly.

"But you do. You have feelings for the man you thought Chris was. So much that you even broke up with blondie for him. And then he does some fucked up shit like this..."

"Adam," Matt said, looking down, "God, this is all like karma, right? Payback for leaving him, for breaking his heart..."

"You are not being punished, and you did not deserve this," Punk said, "And I do not deserve to still have to protect my title from your nutso little brother with the grand kanyon on my forehead. We are the victims, and don't you forget that. Oh, and if you want to work things out with Adam, then you can. Adam'll forgive you... I mean, Adam does miss you."

"He misses me a lot," Matt said, "How could I have pulled him through all this shit for someone like Chris? How could he forgive me?"

"Well, you can ask him yourself," Punk said, pointing forward. Matt looked up and saw Adam at the doorway.

Adam looked down and said, "Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"It's okay," Punk said.

"Are you okay, Punk?" Adam asked, "I mean, the..." He pointed at his own head.

"As alright as a whore who just found out she's pregnant and has gonorrhea," Punk said, in a fake cheery manner. Matt laughed a little, and he smiled at Adam softly. Adam smiled back and Punk shook his head. "Why don't you take this outside? Any more cute and I'm going to puke."

Matt stood up and walked to the door. Adam opened it wider, holding it as Matt went outside. Adam followed him and he said, "Well."

"Well," Matt repeated. They just stared at each other, but then Adam held him.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I had no idea something like that was going to happen to you."

Matt shook his head. "It's not your fault."

Adam stepped back and looked him over. "Do you know how scared I was when they told me what happened? Although no one seems to know exactly what happened to you..."

"That doesn't matter," Matt said.

Adam decided not to push any further, and Matt was glad for it. He just wanted to hold Adam, to thank him just for being him... for not being Chris Irvine. "Have you or Punk talked to the police yet?" He asked.

"No, and we're not going to," Matt said, "I think... and I know Punk'll agree... that we can together make Chris pay better than the stupid law enforcement system can."

Adam laughed. "Oh Lord, have mercy on whoever crosses Matthew Moore Hardy and Phillip Jack Brooks. You must have some killer thoughts."

"We do."

Adam patted his shoulder and said, "Alright. I'm happy you're okay, and that Punk is. If you ever need me, you know how to reach me. I'd do anything for you." Adam turned around and began to leave, but Matt grabbed his arm. He turned him around and kissed him softly on the lips.

Matt pulled back and said, "I'm sorry about everything, Adam. Thanks for worrying about me... and for being there for me. I hope we can talk later about possibly fixing things."

Adam stroked Matt's hair. "I'd like that." Matt hugged him, and Adam squeezed back. A sly, satisfied smile crossed Adam's face as Matt held him. All he could think was that things were finally becoming right again.

* * *

Chris knew he couldn't hide in his room forever. He wanted to stay there until he could remember what happened last night, but he had a job; and Smackdown had to go on. Only Punk was given the greenlight to sit out, while everyone else had to go. Chris changed into his suit and then drove down to the arena.

He felt angry eyes on him as he walked into the catering room. He got a small pie and a drink and sat at the emptiest table. But, before he could eat it, his face was pushed into the pie.

"Sorry," Glenn said, not looking very sorry at all, "Just tripped."

Chris wiped the pie from his face and got up. He decided to leave, but then he tripped. he looked up and saw Tyson Kidd and Natalya Neidhart smiling at him; he didn't know which one tripped him, but they were both happy he fell.

Shit, it was like High School all over again. Except this time, he knew things were just going to get worse... especially if Jeff got his hands on him. How could Chris explain that he had no idea what happened, and that the idea of someone hurting Matt the way they did horrified him?

And Chris was afraid that they were right; that it could have been him. He wanted Matt so badly... and he was drunk... but to beat Punk like that, and then to do the unthinkable to Matt like that... he didn't want it to be him. He hoped it wasn't him. But all the proof was there.

He stood in his locker room and locked the door; everyone loved either Matt, or Punk, or the both of them. He could imagine their friends coming for revenge. He just wanted it all not to be true.

He looked at the match schedule; he would only make a promo today. His match was supposed to be against CM Punk, so they decided to off it. He guessed he was lucky; if he was in a match, he'd probably get his ass kicked. By any means necessary.  
_  
I have to find out what really happened that night. I'm going crazy thinking about it. Do I deserve this? God, if I really did this, then let them stone me. Matt doesn't deserve that. But I need to know if I'm innocent or not._

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone.**** So, some violence, lots of angst, some trash talk about yours and my favorite wrestlers, and a little glimmer of hope at the end for Mr. Glitterbutt. Not too much hope, but a little.  
**

**Well, here's part fifteen.  
**

**

* * *

**

Adam watched Matt sleep, a smile on his face. Sure, they didn't have sex, but having him close by always made Adam feel better. And Adam was willing to wait for Matt to be ready for sex.

Matt was nowhere near ready, he knew. He wouldn't be ready, not at least until the purple mark on his neck was fully gone. It was hardly visible now, but it was still there, representing all the trauma of that night. And soon, Adam would fix that too, and then he and Matt could go on like before.

He loved him so much. Ever since he first met him, Adam always had a thing for Matt. And it eventually grew into more than that. Around 2005, he'd say. Around the time he slept with Amy. Yeah, he knew it was messed up, but he justified it in his mind in many ways. One, if Amy was willing to go after one of Matt's friends, she never really loved him. Two, he was the catalyst for ending what was a horrible relationship, so, in the end, it was good for Matt. And three, if sleeping with Amy was the closest thing he'd get to sleeping with Matt, then he would take it.

Adam was so sure Matt just needed time, and then they'd become friends again. But of course, the stupid WWE decided that Adam and Matt had explosive chemistry and needed to be in a feud, over Amy, like if the tramp was worth Adam's time. The lay wasn't even that good; he wondered how Matt stood with her for six years. And then Matt forgave her before he even thought about talking to Adam again.

Adam wanted, no needed Matt to forgive him. He was willing to do anything. And he did it all just to be able to sit near him again, talk to him. He allowed himself to listen to the mindless shit Jeff and Shannon usually talked about. He went to more stupid hick parties then he cared to remember. But it was all worth it... Matt talked to him again.

Then, there was one night. It was late 2008, and they were both coming to the hotel from a party. He wasn't even sure who threw it or who else was there. But Adam remembered how their lips sloppily met, how clothes were shed, and he finally got what he really wanted from Matt. He remembered how Matt tasted, how Matt felt, how good it was to be inside Matt, how fucking perfect it was when Matt was inside him... Everything about that night was just fucking perfect.

Matt didn't regret a thing. Matt decided to see where things would go with Adam. And Adam more than proved that he could make his Mattie happy. But, of course, there was Chris Irvine. Chris was just like him in a way. He hung around Matt, pretending to be his friend, willing to take whatever he could get. Adam knew Chris was just waiting until the person stumbling back from the party with Matt, going up to whoever had the closest hotel room's room...

But now Matt didn't trust Chris. Matt didn't even care for Chris. He wasn't even a friend. And one day, the scars on Matt's heart would heal, and he could live happily, with Adam. Adam would do anything to make that day a reality.

Matt woke up and immediately felt Adam's eyes on him. He turned around and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning, love," he said.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You." Adam moved some hair from the front of his face. "Matt, I want you to know... you set the pace of this relationship, okay? However fast or slow you wanna go, I'm fine with that. I'm just glad I get to hold you again."

Matt's smile widened into a grin and he leaned forward to kiss Adam. "Not everyone would want to wait like that. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Better question, what did I do to deserve you?" Adam shot back. They laughed, and Matt wrapped an arm around Adam, pulling him close. Yes, Adam felt that all was right again.

********

Punk waited as Matt came down from Adam's room. Neither of them could bear to sleep in the room where it happened, and Punk stood with Kofi while Matt obviously was getting reacquainted with Adam Copeland.

"I want to do it here," Punk said, "I want him to feel the pain I felt in this very place, the pain you felt... God, I feel like I've gone mad." It was sick; ever since he was attacked, all he could think about was painting the walls red with his attacker's blood.

"We all go a little mad sometimes," Matt said. Punk couldn't hold a candle to what Matt felt. Whenever he closed his eyes, here Chris was, with his flattery and his fucking persistence. He took everything away from Matt, made him question himself and his love for Adam, made him break Adam's heart, and when shit didn't go his way, he beat up his best friend and then came for him...

Punk looked at him. "Let me guess; you didn't tell anyone what we're planning to do."

"Adam knows we're going to do something, but not what. And Jeff knows, and he wants in."

"He can play look out," Punk said.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Rey and Kofi have a vague idea. I don't think they really want to know," Punk said, "Carolina, half of me hates this, but the other half wishes we already got our hands on Chris."

"I know how you feel," Matt said. Back in the old days, the WWE was ruled by Gang mentality. Tag teams and stables ran awry, beating up whoever crossed their path. Matt and Jeff swore to themselves they would never get involved in it. And now, when gang mentality was just about dead, here Matt was, leading his little brother and his best friend to do just that.

It's funny, how often people end up doing things they swore they'd never do.

*****************

Chris looked over the shirt he woke up in that fateful morning, but it was a pretty average shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary about it. He didn't recognize it, but it wasn't like it was a shirt you'd remember- it was plain and one color. And since he remembered nothing about the night, it was all just a big jumble.

Half of him was thinking that maybe he could go to the bar, find out where he went from there, maybe jog his memory a little. Fuck alcohol. But damn, he wanted some badly. It'd take the edge off. But then things would get worse, like they did last time. Shit. Fuck alcohol.

He left his hotel room and walked as fast as he could outside. If he lingered too long, someone would catch him... someone would heckle him, hurt him, or remind him that his Matt was hurt, and he was probably to blame.

"Hey Jericho!" Chris turned around and saw Jeff walking up. The next thing he knew, Jeff hit him in the nose, making it bleed. "Let's go," Jeff snapped. He grabbed Chris' arm and began pulling him to the room he came from. "Someone special's waiting for you."

Jeff pushed Chris into the room and then the door closed behind him. He looked up and saw that this room was Matt and Punk's old room. The room where it happened, where his Matt got hurt.

Punk and Matt stood in front of him, and Chris looked down, unable to look at the hatred in either of their eyes. "You knew this was coming," Punk said coldly. Chris nodded, and then he looked at Matt. Whatever it takes to make him feel better, Chris was willing to do. Even if it meant taking all the blows.

Chris didn't know who punched him first. It didn't matter. He let them happen, not fighting at all, imaging that the feeling of being unable to stop your own rape must've been at least three times as painful. There was a few kicks, and someone banged his head against the floor at some point. He was twisted and turned, he eventually started bleeding; but he took it all.

Punk kicked his viciously in the side and then looked at Matt. "Hey Carolina. I think you deserve a few moments alone with the bastard. That cool?"

"Perfect," Matt hissed. Punk left, stepping over Chris' mangled body like it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. As soon as Punk was gone, Matt bent down and pulled Chris up by his hair until they were face to face. "Fight back," Matt said, "I'm not like you; I won't attack someone who can't defend themselves. Fight back."

Chris didn't move. That made Matt angrier, and he slapped Chris. "Fight back!" he yelled, "Protect yourself! Fight back!" He slapped him again, and again, but still Chris did nothing. "Why won't you fight back?" Matt groaned, sounding upset now.

Chris forced himself to look into the hate filled eyes, the pain filled eyes, and told himself not to cry. Matt was like a twisted work of art right now; it was beautiful, but watching too long could make you sob like a child. "Because this doesn't hurt more than the knowledge that someone violated you," he said softly.

"You!" Matt yelled, "You violated me!"

Chris bit his lip. "I... I would never take you without your permission."

Matt blinked, mind suddenly remembering the night when he lost the bet to Chris, when he slept in his room. So smugly, so confidently, he said _"The day I finally have you again, beautiful, you're going to ask for me. It won't be forced."_ And here he was, in effect saying the same thing, but he looked broken. Maybe Punk and Matt weren't the only ones hurt that night.

Matt waved away the thoughts and said, "Then explain the pills. My keycard in your room. Punk's blood on your shirt!"

"I can't," Chris whimpered, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't remember. But I'm sure... I'm positive that I could never do that. I could never look at you and think 'let me do something to intentionally hurt him'." Chris put his hand on Matt's cheek, wishing he could make the pain go away. "You mean too much to me."

Matt shook his head and pulled away. He stood up and, not looking at Chris, he said, "I could almost believe you."

Matt didn't take another look at Chris as he walked out. Neither had nothing else to say. What just happened here was too big, too emotional for either to comprehend at the moment. But after that encounter, they both had the same thought on their mind: that Chris was, somehow, innocent.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone.**** So, lots of angst. That's it. Finally, a chapter without violence!  
**

**Well, here's part sixteen.

* * *

**

When Matt got out of the room, Punk and Jeff exchanged glances. They didn't know what exactly was said, but they heard the general tone of the conversation. Chris sounded like a sniveling bitch the whole time, but Matt's voice changed. It went from angry to pleading to calm. And they were worried.

"Are you okay, Carolina?" Punk asked.

Matt gave a smile that didn't reassure either Jeff or Punk. Jeff put his hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Chris didn't hurt you, did he?"

Matt laughed hollowly. "Chris? Hurt me?" The idea seemed ridiculous now, especially seeing the poor guy so broken. He never thought that the person who hurt him, humiliated him could look into his eyes with such regret, fear, and pain. Chris had practically made Matt cry, how destroyed he looked.

"Let's go get something to eat," Punk said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Matt just followed. Even if Chris did it... which he wasn't so sure about anymore, seeing the tears fall freely from Chris' eyes... wouldn't he look a little more like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar than a kid who just saw their brother fall off his bike?

*************

Chris got up slowly and only left when he was sure they were gone. He couldn't take much more of this. Maybe he should just quit. He knew the WWE universe was tired of being called hypocrites and sycophants. And then he could stop seeing all these hateful faces.

He limped to his room, cleaned himself up, and just went to sleep. It was at the point where nothing seemed worth it anymore. Chris felt dirty in every way, disgusting. Why else would he be subjected to this?

It was retribution in every way. Chris was being forced to pay for playing with Matt, using every tactic he could to show him that he loved him, and that he was better for him than Adam was. And Adam was a manipulative bastard, but at least he cared about Matt, gave him what he needed. Maybe he should've just left him alone.

He fell asleep and dreamt about the morning he and Matt kissed. Everything that was wrong and right about that day. How wonderful Matt felt against him, how horrified Matt looked when he pulled away, how pained he sounded when he begged Chris to stay away, how he screamed, letting out his pain.

The perfect mistake, just like the threesome.

He woke up to the sound of someone softly knocking on his door. He went to the door and looked through the peephole. Then he blinked, to make sure he was seeing right. There was Matt, biting his lip and looking like he wanted to leave. Just as Matt turned to leave, Chris opened the door.

Matt turned around and they just stared at each other. Matt still looked so beautiful to Chris, and it hurt him so much to see him hurt. And to think that he might be the reason it happened. And Matt thought about Chris' pain, and how much this Canadian confused him. How could he look so innocent, yet have every sign pointing at him as guilty? Then, Matt looked down and said, "Half of me was hoping you wouldn't open the door."

"Half of me was hoping that it was just a dream," Chris replied, "It's... not, right?"

"No," Matt said, shaking his head. "Unless we're sharing a dream."

"More like a nightmare."

Matt pursed his lips, unsure if he should continue, but then decided he had to know if Chris really was innocent or not. But he told himself he'd be cautious, and he wouldn't let Chris sucker him in with puppy dog eyes and pretty words. "Can I come in?"

Chris just moved out of the way, showing Matt he was allowed inside. Matt walked in and then Chris closed the door. Matt saw that some of Chris' stitches came loose during his and Punk's assault, and he said, "I'm sorry."

"Maybe I deserved it," Chris said.

"So you really remember nothing?" Matt said.

Chris nodded. "I need to find out what happened that night," he said, "And I'm sure you feel the same way. Matt, you don't think I did this, but it's important we find out for certain."

"Chris," Matt said, "I don't think that you would hurt me... in your right mind. But that's not to say that you wouldn't if you weren't in your right mind."

"Matt, I swear, if I hurt you... I will do everything in my power to make up for it," Chris said, "Anything you want me to do to pay, I will go through with it. But, if I didn't... we both need to know."

"That's actually the scariest concept. If you didn't do it, then who?"

"I don't know, Matt. But maybe we could find something out." Chris touched his shoulder. "Come with me to the bar. Maybe, it could jog my memory."

"You were in a bar?" Matt asked.

"Yes. You hurt me really badly, Matt. I got drunk, trying to forget my problems, and I ended up talking about you to the bartender. That's where my memory ends."

Matt gulped. "Okay. But you have to promise to be honest with me. Tell me everything you remember. If you really meant what you said, that if you did it, you'd atone, then you won't keep any detail from me."

"I swear I won't," Chris promised.

************

The drive over was in silence. Chris bandaged up his head to the best of his abilities, promising himself he'd go to the accursed doctor didn't even look at each other; it was like the other person wasn't there.

They got out and Chris asked around about his bartender. Then, suddenly, he heard, "If it isn't Mr. hung himself!" Chris and Matt both turned and saw Bernie getting behind the bar. "And you brought a friend this time! What can I get you?"

Matt ordered two beers and Bernie served them up, grinning. "So, did you go after your Maddie chick, like I told you to?"

Matt glared at Chris. "You told him to chase Maddie?" Chris could've mentioned that before they came here. Chris blushed, but Bernie didn't notice either of their reactions.

"Yeah. Your friend was completely broken up over this flip flopping Maddie chick, who kept giving him hope and then taking it away. Tried telling him to take the offer off the table, but he's got the fire in him, so I said, seduction's the key to your happiness." Bernie grinned. "He said so much cute shit about her eyes and her laughter..."

Now it was Matt's turn to blush. Despite his anger, he still couldn't believe Chris complimented him so much to a complete stranger. Chris smiled and said, "Uh... do you remember what I was wearing?"

"Nope," Bernie said, "Why, did someone steal your clothes? Like the guy who carried you out of here?"

Chris' eyes narrowed, and Matt held back a gasp of surprise. "I was carried out of the bar?"

"Man, you were wasted. I felt like shit; I should've cut you off a long ways before. You were on the edge of falling out. I was about to ask if I could get you a cab somewhere, but your friend came over and said he'd bring you home..."

"What friend?" Matt and Chris asked at the same time, both trying to find the truth about that horrible night.

"Some white guy. Couldn't see much else. Dude wore a knit cap, if that helps any."

"A white guy in a knit cap," Chris said, "You sure you didn't notice anything else about him?"

"No! I already said that!" Bernie shook his head, and then looked at them worried. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No!" Chris said, "No, it's fine." As Chris reassured Bernie, Matt felt a pit growing in his stomach, A guy in a knit cap. Who knew Matt intimately. It just felt like there was only one option. But it couldn't be. It was impossible. He cared so much about Matt, was there for him, was the reason Matt didn't go completely insane after the attack.

But it sounded like it had to be Adam.

Adam was there for him. Adam comforted him. He couldn't have... he wouldn't hurt him. It was ridiculous.

Matt had to find out. On his own. Without Chris or anyone else. Later, he'd come back here... and he'd find out if Adam, the man he loved, the man who held him through the pain, was actually the one who hurt him in the first place.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**(Lifts shirt to show everyone blue and black mark) Inner Jericho has been poking me with a stick to get this one done. And, since I've been away from a computer the last two weeks, no time to update... so I couldn't placate him. Here's hoping he'll give this bruise some time to heal. Thanks, NeroAnne, for encouraging him. Molly, get HER with the stick we gave ya! Anyway, have no idea how many chapters are left, but we are in the latter half of our journey. Stick with me, and I think it'll be worth it. Better be, for this bruise.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Thanks for making this my most successful fanfic to date.**** As for the warnings, some angst, and some violence. A lot more to come. It came back...**

**Well, here's part seventeen.

* * *

**

It couldn't be Adam. There were a million guys with white skin and knit caps. But Matt couldn't stop thinking that it HAD to be Adam... no one knew him like Adam did. Adam knew him better than anyone, more than most people would care to know. But Adam loved him. And people in love didn't... Matt touched the fading mark on his neck, keeping one hand on the wheel. Adam would never do that, because he loved him.

But then again, didn't Chris love him too? Didn't Chris badger him about how much he loved him for the past weeks? And he could easily believe it was Chris. Why couldn't he wrap his mind around the idea that Adam might've hurt him?

He remembered how Adam held him Tuesday night, not talking, not asking for anything, just holding him. Making it easy for him to sleep after the worst day of his life. Why would Adam hurt him, and then make him feel better?

_Because he wanted Chris to take the fall, _a nasty inner voice replied, _Because he wants you back. He said you couldn't leave him, remember? He said he needed you. Would probably do anything it takes to get you back. He did everything it took to make you his friend again, remember?_

Matt put his hand to his head, shaking his head in frustration. Chris looked over at him from the passenger seat and, sounding very worried, asked, "Are you okay?"

Matt looked over at him briefly before turning his eyes back to the road, giving him the best reassuring smile he could. "Perfectly." Through the mirror, he could see how bruised Chris was, and how tired he looked. "Are you?"

"I can handle it," he said softly, "At least my name is cleared now."

"I'm sorry we hurt you," Matt said, "I... I should've listened to you. I shouldn't have just assumed."

"Matt, what did I say the night you took care of me?" Chris asked.

_"Chris, I'm sorry," Matt said, "I don't know what else to say. You guys held me down most of the time anyway, so there wasn't much I could do to stop you. I'm sorry if..."_

_Chris put his hand over Matt's mouth, cutting him off mid sentence. "Stop apologizing. You never have to apologize- not to me." Matt gulped, and he saw Chris' eyes on his, and he knew he was thinking. Chris broke the stare first and snuggled into his pillow. "Goodnight, Matt."_

Matt blushed a little, remembering that night. "I never have to apologize to you."

"Yeah, that still applies. I don't blame you. I would've done worse to me." Chris stretched his arm out and traced the fading mark on his neck. "I... I understand. You were upset, rightly so. And frustrated. I couldn't imagine how awful you felt. And if beating me up stole some of that pain from you, I'd gladly go through it again."

"Chris, please stop," Matt said.

Chris moved his hand away. "I'm sorry."

Matt shook his head. "No... don't apologize. Not for being so amazing."

Chris stared at Matt, thinking he heard wrong. "You think I'm amazing?"

"No one else would have taken such a beating just for me. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"You had reason to doubt."

"Stop... how am I supposed to feel properly guilty if you don't condemn me?"

Chris smiled. "I don't want you to feel guilty."

"Damn you, Irvine." Matt looked at him through the mirror again. "Go to a hospital before we leave here. You need new stitches."

"Not looking forward to that." Chris winced, thinking about getting sewn up again.

"Well, you have to." Matt parked in the hotel parking lot and turned to Chris. He leaned forward and kissed Chris softly on the cheek. "I know you don't want me to apologize, but know that I am sorry. And I will clear your name first thing tomorrow."

Chris and Matt walked back to the hotel and split. Matt waited until Chris was clear out of sight until he ran back to the rental. _Please, _he prayed, _Please let me be wrong. Don't let it be Adam._

_*****************_

Matt looked at Bernie, who grinned and said, "Lemme guess... still thirsty?"

"Yeah. Get me a rum and coke. No ice." Matt sat at the bar, wondering how to start this conversation up.

Bernie gave him the drink and said, "I didn't want to say anything in front of your friend... but is he okay? Poor guy looked trashed."

"He's... okay, I guess," Matt drank it quickly, then ordered another. "He doesn't want me to know how hurt he is."

"He seems the type. How about his issues with the girl... Madeline? Is Maddie short for Madeline? I dunno."

"Yeah, it is," Matt lied, "They... they have a lot of issues to work out. Madeline doesn't even know where to start. She does care about him... maybe even loves him... but she doesn't know. She also cares about someone else really deeply, and he means a lot to her. He's done everything for her, and he loves her a lot too. And there's other issues..." He sighed, thinking about the rape. "She doesn't know."

Bernie nodded. "Tis the way of the heart, to mess with us. But in the end, she'll see what she needs."

Matt drank the next drink more slowly, and then he said, "Well, um... Bernie? You said my friend was carried out by a white guy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Matt took out his phone and flipped through the pictures until he found the one of him and Adam, at a bar a few weeks ago. Adam was wearing a knit cap in that one, and he thought it'd be best to use that one. "Is this the guy who carried him out?"

Bernie peered at the picture. "Yeah! That's him alright. He looked upset, but he didn't talk. Drank a few beers before he left... you know, he seemed way more sober than even I was, so it was okay."

_It was Adam, you hear, he took Chris out of here, and he was angry at him, angry because he thought Chris took you from him. And he wanted you back so badly, you should've known Adam was behind it, you stupid fuck..._

Not Adam, Matt begged, I... I can't take it if it was Adam.

_But it was, _the inner voice replied. _It was Adam, and it was so easy for him to manipulate you, to rape you and then get you to willingly come into his bed the next day, even if your clothes were still on... and you beat up Chris for him._

Matt wanted to bang the desk in frustration, but he held himself back. Instead, he stood up and paid his bill. "Thanks."

"No prob."

As Matt left, he thought about Adam. How could he do this? How could he think he was just going to get away with this? How could he take advantage of him?

How could Matt be so easily deceived?

*************

Matt opened the door to the hotel room and shouted out, "Adam!" He looked around, but Adam wasn't there. Matt wasn't sure what to think of it. He thought Adam would be waiting for him... he said he would. And Matt wasn't sure what he was going to do, but damn, it needed doing.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Matt looked at it and saw the caller was Adam. Matt took a deep breath and answered it. Before he could say anything, he heard a yelp of pain. A familiar yelp of pain. "Chris?" Matt asked, worried. What was going on?

"No, silly. Adam." Adam sounded completely deranged for that moment, and Matt found himself shaking in fear.

"What the fuck are you doing to Chris?" Matt asked, "I swear to fucking God, if you hurt him..."

A groan filled the receiver, followed by a laugh. "I'm beyond hurting him now, Matt." Adam looked down at the shivering, almost dead form of Chris Jericho. Chris tried to fight at first- and valiantly, for someone as hurt as him, but Adam was completely healthy, and he hadn't fought in a long time, so Adam easily beat the fight out of him.

Chris held back tears. He wouldn't show that bastard anymore weakness than he already had. Adam pulled him up by the hair and then knocked his head into the metal bedpost, adding a little more bruises to his already battered face.

"Adam, stop it," Matt said, growing more and more afraid for Chris by the minute.

"I think it's time the three of us talked," Adam said, "There's been too many secrets between us, and it's time to fix that. Won't you come talk to us, Mattie? So long as you come here and stay on the phone with me while you're coming, I won't hit the little bitch anymore."

Matt bit his lip. "I- I'm coming. Just... don't hurt him."

"Sounds fair. Oh, and if you think about trying to inform anyone else, the deal's off, so's we're clear. We're in dear Chrissy's room, waiting for you... don't make us wait long." Matt shook his head. This was all his fault. Why was he so easy to manipulate? Now Chris had to pay for his mistakes...

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Violence, threats of death, angst... the usual.**

**Well, here's part eighteen.

* * *

**

Matt knew he had to play by Adam's rules to keep Chris safe. He kept the phone on as he walked to Chris' room. It was the only way Adam would know for sure that Matt didn't call for help... And it was so late that no one was in the halls. It was perfect planning on Adam's behalf.

How could he not see that Adam was capable of this? How could he not know that Adam was capable of beating holy hell out of Punk and then hurting him? And then just allow Chris to take the fall, all the blame and hatred and blows that he should have taken?

How could Matt be so fooled by Adam?

"Adam. I'm at the door," Matt said.

"Look down." Matt looked down and saw a keycard on the floor. "Use it. Come in."

Matt bent down, picked up the keycard, and opened the door. He went inside and the door was instantly pushed closed.

"Dear God, Matt, I've missed you," Adam said. Matt was shocked to see a gun in Adam's hand. "Understand me already?"

"I can't understand you," Matt said sadly, "How... How could you..."

Adam pointed his gun at the bed. "Sit," he said.

"Where's Chris?" Matt asked.

"I said sit," Adam said simply. Matt nodded and he sat on the bed. Adam smiled and said, "Matt, I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late for that," Matt said.

Adam grinned and walked over to Matt. He caressed Matt's cheek with the gun. "My sweet Matt," he said, "I didn't hurt you. I was so gentle with you... I'm sure you would've cummed multiple times if it weren't for that little pill."

Matt's cheeks burned. "You raped me."

"I made love to you," he answered.

"Where is he, Adam?" Matt asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it fucking does, now where is he?" Matt asked.

Adam sighed and walked to the closet. He opened the door and pulled Chris out. He threw him onto the ground. Matt stood up, thinking of helping Chris, but Adam pointed the gun at Chris' back. Matt sat out of fear for Chris, and he saw new blood and bruises. Chris was unrecognizable from the guy who cockily told Matt that they'd one day be together.

"I hoped we could talk first, love, but I guess we can't. Do you think I wanted to use this? Chris gave me no choice."

"Don't blame Chris for this," Matt said, "You beat up Punk. You framed Chris. You raped me!"

"First of all, I did not rape you. We already covered this... I made love to you. Second of all, you left me. You put me in this dark place. I would have done anything to get you back."

"Fuck you," Matt said.

"After we handle this," Adam said, "This little triangle has to end. It has to just be you and me again, the way it's supposed to be."

"You're nuts."

"You drive me crazy," Adam said.

Chris sat up and wiped some blood off his face. "You were always nuts, Adam. Matt has nothing to do with that."

"Shut up, Irvine. One of us has a gun, and he's in love with one of the remaining two. Do the math: who is he most likely to kill?"

"You're a monster," Matt said.

"Oh, that hurts, love," Adam said, "It hurts so much. But I guess it's time for you and Chris and me to speak, so we can stop saying and doing things to hurt each other."

"Start at the beginning!" Chris shouted, "Tell Matt the truth! About everything!"

"What don't I know?" Matt asked.

"The threesome, Adam." Chris said.

Adam smirked. "Fine. Matt, Chris was a shark. He was waiting to pounce on you, to take you from me. He was pretending to be your friend while he pictured you naked in his head. It was only a matter of time before he made his move."

"You knew about the crush," Matt said angrily.

"Everyone did."

"And you held me down and let him have sex with me," Matt said.

"You enjoyed it."

"That was because I didn't know what it would do to Chris!" Matt answered, "But you did. You knew, and you took advantage."

"Chris must have known it would be a one off. It wasn't like I was going to throw my arm around him and say 'My boyfriend is your boyfriend, fuck him whenever you get the urge'." Adam argued. "Chris was the one who was too thickheaded to just crawl under his rock again. He was going to fuck you sooner or later, whether or not I was there, and whether or not you wanted it."

"Let's keep straight who among us is the rapist," Chris spat.

"And how dare you think I'd betray you like that?" Matt asked, "Did my word mean nothing to you?"

"Your word is the only thing that matters to me," Adam said, "Matt, love, I did everything for you. For us."

"You did it for yourself, you selfish bastard," Chris growled.

"Shut up Irvine," Adam said, waving the gun.

Matt looked at Chris. "Why... why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have believed me," Chris said. Matt looked down, knowing that he was right. He hated Chris for saying that he loved him, and for hanging around, trying to push between him and Adam. He wouldn't have believed anything Chris said. "I had to show you, not tell you, or you'd have thought it was just a ploy to bed you. I just wanted what was best for you."

"I'm what's best for him," Adam said, "You should've just left us alone."

"I'm a grown man!" Matt shouted, "Why can't I decide what's best for me? Why the fuck do you two get to?"

"I..." Chris shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to come off like that."

"Matt, we were happy before Chris interfered."

"You manipulated him for your own benefit," Chris said.

"Oh wow, pot, like you didn't do some manipulating yourself," Adam snapped. "You forced Matt to go on a date with you." It was Chris' turn to look down. Yes, he used some questionable tactics before, but he could never... not like Adam did.

"It wasn't a date!" Matt yelled, "I didn't do that to you."

"And I didn't force him to do anything," Chris said, "Sure, I might of did some manipulative things once he said yes, but he always had the ability to say no. Something YOU didn't give him when you forced that pill into his mouth..."

"Oh Chris, _please, _please give me a reason!" Adam said, pointing the gun firmly, "I beg you, give me a reason to fucking end this bullshit!"

"Adam!" Matt yelled, "Adam, don't. Adam... shooting him won't make me love you!"

Adam turned to Matt and stared at him. Then, he laughed. "Make you? Make you? Matt, I don't have to make you do anything. You already love me. You told me so many times, with the same look in your beautiful brown eyes that I have when I talk about you. You love me. That's what this all boils down to... I love you, you love me. Chris is just getting in the way."

"God, stop blaming Chris!" Matt yelled, "This was never about Chris. It was about you and me. This was about me slowly falling out of love, and you being unwilling to let go. Chris just sped things up a little. I do love you... just not like I used to."

"You're wrong, Matt," Adam said. He walked forward until there was only an inch of space between him and Matt. "You do love me. You do, and I can prove it."

Matt just glared at Adam, but then he angrily tackled him to the ground. There was a scuffle, and Chris watched helplessly as Matt and Adam fought. They separated, and Matt was now holding the gun, pointing it at Adam. "What was that, Adam?"

"Alright, then," Adam said, "You're holding the gun. If you really don't care about me... then go ahead. Shoot me. At this distance, there's no way you can miss. You could kill me, and then you could get Chris medical attention. You'll have your happy ending."

Adam took a step forward. "Or maybe," he said, "Or maybe I'm right, and you do love me. If that's so, then you can't kill me. You won't. You'd just care too much to see me die. If this is true, then just give me the gun. I'll put everything right. I'll show you that you can trust me."

"Matt, don't let him any closer," Chris said.

"You'd kill Chris." Matt said softly.

"Maybe I don't have to. All we'd have to do is ignore him from now on. The rest of the WWE universe will eventually run him out. And he'll retire, and you and I could move on." Adam took another step closer, and then another.

"Matt! Don't listen to him!" Chris said. But Matt's hand was shaking. Adam meant so much to him. Chris meant so much to him. He couldn't shoot Adam... but he couldn't let Adam hurt Chris.

"Just trust me, love," Adam said, "I'll make it right..."

BAM!

Matt gasped, unable to believe what just happened. He dropped the gun and ran over to Adam, who leg was bleeding faster and faster. Chris crawled over to the phone, ready to call the police.

Matt took off his belt and used it to stop the bleeding. Adam laughed and Matt looked at his rapidly paling face.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked, "The fact that you're bleeding, or the fact that I shot you?"

"No..." Adam slowly lifted his hand to caress Matt's face. "I was right. You do love me." Matt started breathing deeply. Did this mean he still loved the man who raped him? But Adam was so much more to him, so much more amazing than what he was now. How could he still care about him?

"You can't... you can't change it," Adam said, "No matter what you might want, you... you'll still love me. Lord knows when this crush of mine manifested... I wanted to be rid of you. But you came back anyway... because I love you. And I'll always be yours, and you mine."

Matt's head pounded, and he said, "No..." Chris turned and saw how dizzy Matt looked.

"Matt, just take a deep breath!" Chris shouted. Matt shook his head and just walked to the wall, punching it. It made no goddamn sense... it just didn't make any goddamn sense. He was able to destroy Chris so easily. He knew Adam was insane, and that he'd probably, kill Chris, and he could barely shoot him. Adam took advantage of him, manipulated him, lied to him... and yet still he loved him.

"Matt love, calm down," Adam said.

"Matt, breathe!" Chris was now next to him. "If you keep on like this, you'll..."

"Shut up! Just shut-" Chris barely had enough time to catch Matt as he fainted, half out of shock, half out of his erratic and uneven breathing.

Chris looked from Adam, who was looking worried about Matt and angry at him at the same time, to Matt's unconscious body. He never meant for this to happen. And yet here they were. All three of them, all damned in their own different ways.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Just angsty.**

**Well, here's part nineteen.

* * *

**

_As Punk got out of the elevator and began walking to the lobby, Adam twisted his hand in his hair and he rammed him into the wall headfirst. Adam kept banging his head against the wall again and again. Punk was making no sounds, just flailing and thrashing as blood poured from his newly opened skull._

_Punk finally screamed and began kicking Adam. Adam kicked him in the gut and threw him onto the floor, kicing him again and again until the Straightedge superstar couldn't move. Punk's chest rose and fall erratically with his fading breath, and his eyes were trying to blink through the bloody mask._

_Adam laughed and looked at the elevator. He held his hand out, beckoning someone over, and Matt walked out of the elevator, grinning broadly. "Want a go at him, love?" Adam asked._

_"Would love it," Matt said. He brough his foot back and brutally, in a way that would make Randy Orton proud, kicked Punk in the skull._

Matt's eyes snapped open as his heart monitor sped up. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital. "He's awake!" Matt looked up and saw Punk above him, smiling broadly, "Oh God Carolina, you scared me shitless..."

Matt looked at Punk's stitches from his encounter with Adam, and remembered his dream. Punk bleeding, at his and Adam's mercy. And it wasn't such a stretch, in Matt's mind... Matt beat up Chris, Adam beat up Chris... they were more alike than Matt wanted them to be.

He wanted to hate Adam with every fiber of his being. But Adam was the man he loved, possibly still did, and there was the ever nagging feeling that he and Adam were meant for each other. That they were too alike, that they completed each other.

_He laid down next to Matt, who said, "You're a fucking sadist, Addy."_

_"And you are a masochist, Mattie." They laughed and then they kissed sweetly._

It seemed so innocent at the time, a joke; they both knew they weren't actually sadists and masochists. But now Matt wondered if he actually was one, and loved the thing his Adam became, even if he wanted to hate it.

"Carolina?" Punk waved his hand in front of Matt's face. "You okay?"

"As okay as possible," Matt said. Punk nodded and sat on the bed. He picked up a cup from the table and handed it to him.

"Drink it," he said, "The doctor said to drink all of it." Matt nodded and took the cup. He began drinking and was surprised to find it was orange juice. He looked at Punk questioningly. "I had no idea someone could faint from breathing too fast," he said, "Apparently, it was a combination of shock from shooting Adam and emotional upset

over the past few days. Acid'll help, and that's where the OJ comes in. Drink up."

"What happened to... Chris... Adam..."

Punk patted his knee. "Don't worry about them. They're both in hospital rooms now. Adam had to get the bullet removed from his leg and bandaged up, and Chris needed a bunch of new stitches, among other things. Oh, and if you're wondering where Jeff is, he was kicked out of the hospital."

"For what?"

"For trying to go into that shithead Copeland's room and kill him." Punk shook his head. "You have no idea how shitless we all were when we found out that you three were brought here. We came as fast as we could. Jeff went to get Adam went he found out that the little bitch was the real person who attacked you and me."

Matt put his head in his hands. Adam did it, and yet he couldn't bring himself to hurt him. He was upset about the bullet. But he easily ganged up on Chris... "Carolina," Punk said, "Carolina, why didn't you tell us? Why did you keep it a secret?"

"I didn't want to believe it..." Matt shook his head. "But it was, it was Adam, he did everything, he..." He gulped. "How couldn't I see this coming?"

"None of us saw it coming," Punk said, "I defended the jackass, even though I knew he could be a skeeze."

"Adam was never... not to me," Matt said.

Punk shook his head. "Despite his faults, no one can deny that he loves you... or maybe the word's obsessed, I'm not sure anymore. He wanted you to be happy, and he wanted it to be with him."

Matt sighed. "I brought this on us, didn't I? On you and me and Chris..."

"I'm going to be honest with you. Chris has been a little underhanded himself... although he fixed himself, he did make things crazy. And you had a hand in things yourself. You lied to Adam about the date, which probably made him suspircious in the first place, you didn't tell us about Adam before you went chasing the psycho... you made mistakes. But don't forget, in the end, it was because Adam was inbalanced. Adam was the one who beat people up, who brought a gun into a picture, who..." Punk skipped mentioning the rape.

"I should've known."

"No one knew."

"But I'm not anyone! I was his fucking boyfriend!" Punk put his hands on his shoulders.

"Carolina, don't scare yourself into unconsciousness!" Punk yelled, "Look, you cannot blame yourself. You were fooled, you were in love... these things happen. You're not the first, you won't be the last. Please, just... relax. Drink your orange juice."

Punk stood up, and then Matt said something that totally jarred him. "Did I deserve it? Did I deserve... everything Adam gave me?"

Punk turned around, "No, Carolina. No. Don't even think that. You didn't deserve it at all." Punk sat back down on the bed. No, Carolina was broken, and he needed someone. But it wasn't Punk he needed.

_Damn it, Chris, why didn't we listen to you? Why... damn it! You might be the only person who can help him now..._

**************

Chris was the first person pulled away on a stretcher out of the hotel room. He insisted he was fine, that Adam and Matt needed more help, but they ignored his protests and pulled him out.

When Matt fainted, Chris caught him. Chris carried him to the bed, and Adam said nothing, although his look was filled with murderous intent... he was more worried about Matt. So maybe the monster really did care about Matt as more than a possession.

It didn't mean Chris trusted him, or that he liked him, but he understood him somewhat.

As he was wheeled into the ambulance, he thought about Matt's heart, how it was practically beating out of his chest as he carried him to the bed. And he wondered if he was the reason Matt was in this situation. He never wanted to hurt him... and there he was, dead to the world, completely unconscious.

Chris was stitched up and cleaned up, although he still looked like he went through hell. And he wondered if Matt, and even Adam, were alright. If they got out of this, Chris understood his mistakes now: he wasn't supposed to be following Matt like this. He had to stop chasing him, probably leave him alone all together.

Adam snapped and hurt Matt because he was the idiot who had to interfere. Had he just left him alone, if he hadn't made him go on that date, if he didn't make out with him after Matt nursed him after he hit him with the chair... Matt wouldn't have been raped. It was all his fault, all because he loved him.

He didn't care that so many people apologized. He didn't care that life was going to get easier. All he cared about was that he caused the pain that he felt in his body, or the pain Matt felt.

He stood up and went to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He was hardly the Chris Jericho of before. So many stitches and bruises. He traced the bump on his lip. Who did it? Matt? Adam? Did it matter anymore? In the end, forget who made the wounds... they all still ached equally.

The door opened, and he turned around. Jake stood at the door. "Chris... shit..." Jake walked in and looked at him. "Vince said we're going to go ahead without you and Matt. Mark's going to stay with you guys."

"I understand. I wouldn't want to parade this on stage."

Jake frowned. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I'm still same old selfish Jericho," leaned against the wall. "I'm still me."

"No, you're not." Jake shook his head. "You know you've changed."

"Maybe I have," he said, "But that might not be a bad thing."

Jake shook his head. Chris was in such pain. He needed help, more than Jake could give. But he wondered if Matt could bring himself to get over everything and start over with Chris.

************

Adam wrote five different letters before he wrote one he was satisfied with. Vince talked to him, and so did the cops... he was going to be arrested. And he would never see his Matt again.

He wasn't allowed to see him, Chris, or anyone else actually. But he wanted to tell Matt how he felt, seeing Matt faint like that. Never being able to see him again. He wanted to tell him that he did everything for them, for him, and that he loved him. And the nurse was an E&C fan who would deliver the letter.

He swallowed. He just wished he could've held onto everything he had one last time before he lost it all. No, before Chris stole it all. But he loved Matt more than he hated Chris.

All he hoped was that Matt would get the letter.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Really angsty.**

**A/N: School starts tomorrow, much to my pain. So this one's really long because I have no idea how the posting schedule will be yet. And I know I should be updating others, but Torture's getting closer and closer to the end... not that close, but closer than anything else I have up. So maybe I could speed up the process of closing the book on this one. I love it so much... but I have loads of projects and I go to a school that likes working us like slaves.**

**The stuff in italics are all either memories or dreams. In the part that's memories, some are bold and italicized... that's to separate different memories.**

**Well, here's part twenty.

* * *

**

"Brooks." Punk and Matt looked up and saw Shane McMahon at the door. "Plane boards in four hours. Why don't you get ready?"

Punk looked at Matt and said, "Will you be okay?"

"I dunno," he answered truthfully.

Punk wrapped his arms around his friend and said, "You have my number. Don't hesitate to use it." Punk stood up and walked out the door. Shane looked him over.

"You're not too badly hurt," Shane said, "So Dad's not giving you a lot of time off. He said to tell you that you have two weeks to get things together or he'll have to crown a new US Champion."

Matt nodded. "That's... fair."

"Look, Matt, I'm sorry. About everything. I wish you came to us; we could've had the hotel cameras checked for you. We would've taken care of it." Another screw up courtesy of Matt Hardy, it seemed. Why didn't he think of hotel cameras?

Because he was an idiot who secretly enjoyed it when Adam treated him like crap? Hmm, maybe if Chris stabbed him a few times, then he'd like him. Matt's hands clenched into fists. He was a damn idiot. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Adam? About how Adam touched him, how they talked, how Adam kissed him...

Anyone with sense would just get over Adam. But sense was something Matt felt he was sorely lacking.

The fact that he hurt Punk should be enough to make Matt hate him. The fact that he framed Chris and hurt him and threatened his life should be enough to make Matt hate him. The fact that he took advantage of him should be enough to make Matt hate him. But stupid Matt couldn't hate him; he still loved him.

Matt knew he was fucking messed up now.

Shane swallowed and said, "If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask. I'll stick up for you; you've always been a good employee, and you're good with the rookies."

"How is he?" Matt asked.

"Who? Adam?"

"No... Chris."

"He's fine. Going to have to recuperate; he's been bruised badly." Matt Hardy screw up number seventy-five: allowing everyone to hurt Chris. Screw up seventy-six: hurting Chris himself.

Shane shook his head. "I have to get ready for the flight too... Matt, please, try to set yourself right. I'd hate to see your second US championship reign cut short." He left, and a nurse came in the room.

"Matt Hardy?" she asked.

"Yes?"

She handed him a note. "This is for you." She left the room, and Matt, filled with confusion, opened the note. He nearly died seeing Adam's handwriting.

_Matt, love, words cannot describe how I felt when I saw you faint. I nearly died myself. I wanted to run to help you, but... my leg. And I probably deserved that to some degree. I should've been more aware of what you needed. I won't take the blame for all of it... I was trying to save our relationship... but I want to man up. I pushed you, when I should've held you. I love you, and I'm going to think about you every second I'm alive. It's my blessing and my curse. I just wish I could rewind things back to the threesome, and I just kicked Chris out of the room instead of starting things. Then, Chris wouldn't have taken it as an invitation to ruin our lives. But what's done is done, and I hope you could forgive me... to be loved but not liked is a bad feeling, and I think that's how you feel about me now. You love me but you don't like me. It hurts me to write that, but it's true. But know that I like you and love you, and nothing will change that. _

Matt crumbled the paper, wanting to throw it out, but then he smoothed it out, folded it, and put it in his pocket. Adam still blamed Chris for everything, like Chris was the reason Punk had a scar, that Matt's life was totally ruined. Adam wanted to 'man up'? Bullshit. He still didn't know what he did was wrong.

But Matt couldn't throw out the letter. He was compelled to keep it. And he hated himself more for it.

*********

After one day of watching Chris and Matt, Mark was almost ready to kill himself. They were just so damn depressing. Mark brought adjoining rooms in a new hotel, and Matt took one and Chris took the other. Neither addressed the other. It was heartbreaking.

Chris just sat nearby a mirror and watched himself, tracing a bruise or a scar. Mark walked over and said, "Are you okay?"

"Whatever."

"What the hell are you doing, Chris?"

"Reminding myself what happens when you ruin people's lives," Chris said sadly. He traced his shiner, and Mark shook his head. Chris blamed himself for this. Fucking ridiculous. He was sure they established ADAM'S guilt, but it seemed Chris still blamed himself.

Mark walked into the other room and saw Matt sitting with his knees to his chest. "Hey, Matt?" he asked.

"Leave me."

"Matt, I..."

"Everyone who comes near me just gets hurt. Leave... leave me." Matt kept staring out into the distance, and Mark wanted to shake Matt, find the cocky brunette everyone knew and cared about. This wasn't him. And why did Matt blame himself? He was raped! He was fooled!

After a day of this, he got a call from Jeff. "Hey babe," Mark said, sighing. Chris was asleep now, and Matt was in the shower... which Mark stayed by the door, to make sure he wasn't drowning himself.

"How are they?"

"No good," Mark said.

"Matt's not answering his phone."

"I doubt he cares about it now. He just blames himself and reads this piece of paper over and over again. And Chris is no better... he thinks he deserves all the pain, and he looks at his face in the mirror like a fucking trophy. It's depressing."

"I can only imagine." Jeff sighed. "I wish I stood."

"You couldn't, Mister Number One Contender," Mark reminded him, "You have duties."

"But my brother... how could he blame himself?"

"I don't know." Matt walked out of the bathroom, wearing the same clothes he wore since yesterday. "Matt?" Matt glanced at him briefly before he continued walking to the bed. "Don't you think it'd be better if you changed your clothes?"

"Don't wanna. He's infected there too." Matt curled up in a blanket and stared off into the distance again.

"What do you think he means?" Mark asked.

"Check if he has any of Adam's stuff in his bags. Get rid of all of it." Mark did as he was told, and was surprised to find a good portion of the bag was Adam's stuff. Some of it was also Punk's stuff. How much of it was actually Matt's? He looked through each bag until all that was left was Matt's stuff, Punk's stuff, and some stray Jeff's stuff. Couldn't they just keep all their shit in their bags? It would make Mark's job a whole lot easier.

He threw it out and saw that Matt was asleep now, but he was tossing and turning. He wondered what Matt was dreaming about. Then, he went into the other room and saw Chris was muttering in his sleep again. He heard Chris had a tendency to sleep talk, but this was the first time he saw it in action.

The only word he said was sorry.

***********

Matt woke up from another nightmare. For the past few days, every time he closed his eyes, he was beating up Jeff with Adam, or Punk with Adam, or Chris with Adam, and then they'd get close afterwards.

He wondered if he could cut out the part of him that allowed Adam to have such a hold over him.

He read the note again, convinced that Adam was nuts... and so was he. Matt should be in a cell too. Wasn't assault a felony? Couldn't he get arrested for that?

Matt began to leave, but Mark caught him first. He grabbed the elder Hardy's wrist and said, "Where are you going?"

"The police station." Matt said simply.

"Why?"

"So they can arrest me for assaulting Chris."

Mark shook his head. "You're being silly."

"No, I'm not. I deserve to be in jail. Like Adam. Just like Adam." Matt looked at him, and Mark's heart nearly broke, seeing that stare. "Please, just let me go?"

"Matt, stop being an idiot and just go lay down."

"Mark, let me go. Let me go or I'll kick your ass," Matt said.

"Let me see you try," Mark challenged. Matt then crumbled, getting on his knees and looking down.

"Please, just let me go. Like Adam. Just like Adam." Mark put his arms around Matt and carried him to the bed. Shit, he was broken.

"Don't let him rule your life," Mark said, stroking Matt's hair, "You're nothing like him."

"I ruin lives. Just like him. We're so alike."

Mark just shook his head and stroked Matt's hair until he fell asleep. He said just like him so many times before he fell asleep. Mark looked up and saw Chris at the door, looking at Matt sadly.

"He blames himself?" he asked. Mark nodded. "Why? He... he didn't do anything wrong... Matt, it was me..." Chris shook his head. "I fucked him up." Chris walked back into his room, and Mark felt like punching the wall. It was Adam. Adam was the reason they were hurt, that Punk was hurt, that Mark couldn't use his damn carisoprodol and had to settle for a weaker muscle relaxant. He used to sleep like a baby, and now he slept horribly. And when he finally relaxed, all he could think about was Chris and Matt.

He wished he knew what to do.

**********

_They stood over Chris' mangled body, embracing, kissing each other. Adam ran his hand through Matt's hair lovingly, while using the other to grope him. Matt egged him on with some groping of his own._

_They pulled apart and Matt said,"Hit him again."_

_"Want me to, love?"_

_"LOVE you to. Hit him again."_

Matt woke up, the sound he made not a scream, but a scream was the closest thing to explain it. It was a nightmare, and Matt thought it was pretty much resembled life. Matt didn't care that Adam was hurting his loved ones; he still cared about the fucking bastard.

Matt walked to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. He began touching his hair... Adam loved his hair. He ran his hands through his hair every chance he got. He remembered how dream Adam touched his hair, how real Adam did...

_"You're a fucking sadist, Addy."_

_"And you are a masochist, Mattie." They laughed and then they kissed sweetly. Adam wrapped his fingers in Matt's hair and kissed him again._

_"Sorry for teasing you," Matt said._

_"Sorry for punishing you," Adam said._

_"I liked the punishment, baby."_

**_"See?" Adam said, "It's okay. We're okay. Promise."_**

**_"I love you, Adam," Matt said. Adam stroked his hair._**

**_"Love you to, Matt."_**

_"Punk, this isn't funny!" Matt yelled, wishing it was Punk as he yanked his arm away. The hand reached out again and pushed Matt's lips back into his, tangling his hair in his hand. Matt pushed his shoulder into the attacker- that couldn't be Punk. And that meant Punk was hurt... or worse._

**_Adam turned around and began to leave, but Matt grabbed his arm. He turned him around and kissed him softly on the lips._**

**_Matt pulled back and said, "I'm sorry about everything, Adam. Thanks for worrying about me... and for being there for me. I hope we can talk later about possibly fixing things."_**

**_Adam stroked Matt's hair. "I'd like that." Matt hugged him, and Adam squeezed back._**

_"You." Adam moved some hair from the front of his face. "Matt, I want you to know... you set the pace of this relationship, okay? However fast or slow you wanna go, I'm fine with that. I'm just glad I get to hold you again."_

Matt grabbed his hair and looked at it. Another thing Adam loved about him. Maybe if it were gone... maybe Adam wouldn't love him anymore. Then maybe Matt wouldn't love the fucking bastard anymore. And then he could move on with life.

**********

Chris heard a cry and he immediately sat up. Matt. He was hurt... or something...

He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Mark? I think... I think Matt needs help."

"Why don't you... I have to..."

"He doesn't need me ruining his life anymore," Chris said sadly. Mark sighed, flushed the toilet, and got out. These two needed real help. He walked to the door and saw Chris immediately go in, to look at the mirror. Stare at his face again.

_Somebody help me..._ Mark thought.

He walked in and called out Matt's name. Nothing. So he went to the bathroom and saw that Matt had one of the hotel's electric razors in his hand, ready to shave his hair off. Mark ran over and snatched it. "Are you insane?" Mark shouted.

"Yes..." Matt shook his head, "I'm so fucking insane." Matt just walked out of the room and went to the bed, like nothing just happened. Mark confiscated the electric razor and a couple of other things which, if Matt got more insane, might lead to something really horrible happening. There was one last thing for Mark to try, and if that didn't work, they were both going to a psychiatrist tomorrow.

**********

Dinner came, and Mark gave Matt his tray. Then, he laid Chris' tray on the table and walked into the other room. "Mark? You forgot..."

The door opened and Mark carried Chris, who was yelling at him to put him down, into the room. Matt watched curiously as he dropped Chris. "You two need to talk. I mean it. You're not leaving this room until you do. Chris, Matt almost shaved his hair off earlier. Matt, Chris has been staring in the mirror for hours, just tracing his scars and black and blues. Get to fixing this."

Mark left and locked the door to the other room. Then, he sat in front of the door out. Those two were going to talk, he be damned if they didn't.

Chris stared at Matt. "You almost shaved your hair off?"

"You trace your bruises?"

Chris sat on the bed next to him, but neither answered the other's questions. They sat there for a while, and Chris said, "Why?"

"Because if Adam stops loving me, then maybe I could stop loving him," Matt said. "Why?"

"Because I deserve them for ruining our lives."

They were quiet again, but then Matt broke the silence. "You didn't ruin our lives. I did."

"What?" Chris said, shocked. Matt wasn't to blame. Sure, he was no longer perfect in Chris' eyes... Chris now saw every flaw. But he loved each and every one of them, just as much as he loved his virtues, and he didn't want Matt to hurt himself anymore. "It was me, I set him off, I just wouldn't take no for an answer..."

"But I'm the reason he went off," Matt argued, "He wouldn't have done anything to you or Punk if you guys didn't care about me. If Punk didn't share his room with me after the break up, he'd be perfectly healthy. If you didn't love me... I almost got you killed, Chris. I should've seen what Adam really was. I'm sorry I ruined your lives."

Chris had to do something. He hated hearing Matt talk like this. And then, there he found his own salvation: by making Matt understand he wasn't to blame, he had a purpose. He had something other to do than blame himself and trace wounds. "I got you raped," he said, "You're blameless."

"Liar. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Chris sighed. "Just get over yourself, Narcissus! Believe it or not, you had NO hand in this tragedy."

"Chris!" Matt shouted angrily. How could Chris talk like that after everything that's happened?

"What? I figured you needed reminding that the sun doesn't revolve around you." Chris smiled weakly, hoping the joke could break through to Matt.

And it did. A small, almost nonexistent smile crossed Matt's lips... but a smile nonetheless. "The sun doesn't revolve at all," he said sadly. Chris grabbed Matt's hand. Matt's smile grew to a soft smile and he squeezed back. "You're not to blame, Chris."

"Neither are you, Matt."

"So where does that leave us?" Matt asked.

"I dunno. But... this self deprecating bullcrap's beneath us," Chris said.

"I know."

"Then why are we doing this to ourselves?"

"I don't know." Matt looked at him. "Promise me you'll stop staring at yourself in the mirror and touching your wounds."

"If you'll never try to butcher your hair again, I will." Chris shook his head. "You're nothing like Adam. You couldn't kill him. He would've killed me, no problem. You couldn't even continue my beating unless I fought back. Adam had no problem attacking defenseless people like me, Punk... and you. You and Adam are nothing alike."

Mark said the same thing, but when Chris said it... Matt believed him.

****************

Mark's phone rang and he saw it was Jeff. "How are they?" Jeff asked.

"Both near suicidal," Mark said. "I left them in the room together about an hour ago so they can work out their problems together."

"WHAT?" It wasn't only Jeff who yelled. A couple of other voices were sprinkled in there.

"Are you stupid?" Punk said.

"They could be commiting ritual suicide right now!" Someone... Mark was thinking Rey... said.

"Don't say that!" He heard the sound of Punk hitting Rey.

"Check on them, babe," Jeff said, "I... I'm scared for them too. Just check on them."

Mark stood up and opened the door with his keycard. He was surprised to see Matt and Chris, both asleep, laying side by side, holding hands, fingers interlaced. They didn't look happy... but they looked better than they had in a long time. "I think they're going to survive," Mark said, smiling.

**Why the hell do I always have the Undertaker carrying Chris into a room where he could talk about things with Matt????**

**No, Matt and Chris aren't together... not yet. But it's finally a little less 'I hate you' and 'I'll stay away to protect you'. Finally, I thought I was going to end this without them ending up together! (for which I'm sure wrestlefan4 would've killed me, among others. But wrestlefan4 would've been first.)**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. **

**Well, here's part twenty-one.

* * *

**

_**"**Why?" __Chris looked at Matt, eyes streaked with tears, on his knees. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Why did you have to keep pushing?"_

_Chris wanted to answer, but he couldn't say a word. It was as if his vocal cords were gone and all he could do was watch as Matt cried. "Why did you have to ruin my life?"_

_Someone touched Matt's shoulder, and he looked up. There was Adam, smiling softly. "Come, love."_

_"No," he said, "I don't... I just want to be alone. Leave me alone!"_

_Adam grabbed Matt's arm and yanked him up. "It'll be fine. I'll protect you. I'll love you."_

_"Please..."_

_Adam slapped Matt hard across the face. Matt just looked down, tears spilling. "You have no idea what you want. I do. I know you. I love you. Come on, love." He began pulling Matt away into the darkness, and Matt glanced back at Chris._

_"Why did you ruin my life?"_

_Finally, Chris could speak, but it didn't matter. No one could hear it. "Sorry..."_

_************_

Chris sat up. He never screamed at the end of his dreams, never made a noise. One last 'sorry' died on his lips and he brought his hands up to wipe his sweat. But one of his hands didn't go up.

Chris looked down. His and Matt's fingers were intertwined. Matt wasn't with Adam, wasn't crying... he was sleeping, and he looked pretty peaceful. Chris carefully untangled his hand and smiled at Matt; somehow, seeing him made waking up easier.

He walked to the mirror and began cleaning the gunk from his eyes. Suddenly, he heard someone say, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't trace your wounds anymore." Chris turned around and saw Matt's eyes open.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly.

"It's fine," Matt answered, "Once again... I thought you said you wouldn't trace your bruises anymore."

"I wasn't." Chris went back to the bed and sat next to Matt. "I promised, didn't I? And I'm a man of my word."

"Whatever." Matt pushed him.

Chris smiled and grabbed the food Mark got him last night. After he and Matt talked, it just felt natural to lay there and do nothing... the food lay forgotten. Chris began eating the cold food, not caring about the temperature, only caring that Matt was broken.

Chris still blamed himself a little, but that didn't matter. His wave of self pity and hate didn't matter. All that mattered was that Matt was riding a similar wave, and he was going to pull him off. And maybe he could find redemption in healing Matt.

Matt grabbed his food and looked at Chris' face. He memorized each wound he made, and promised himself he would make amends for them. And each one Adam made. And each one Punk, or Jeff, or anyone else made on his behalf. Did he really do all that?

They ate in silence. Once they were both done, Chris said, "I have a confession to make."

Matt looked at him, confused. "What is it?"

"I..." Chris swallowed. "After... after the threesome, Adam kicked me out. He told me a bunch of things about how you were his, and that I could never have you. And then I said something incredibly stupid."

"Let me be the judge of that," Matt said.

"I told him one day you'd see who he was, and then you'd leave him. And then... I told him that... I'd marry you. And then I began, well, for lack of better word, stalking you."

Matt stared at him and then he laughed. Chris' eyes widened; he definitely didn't expect this reaction. Matt laughed so hard he began crying. He kept laughing and laughing... until he began coughing

Chris ran over and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean..."

"You're such a cocky assclown!" Matt cried out happily. But there was something else in there. As funny as he found Chris' bold declaration, he was stuck on Adam's words. That he belonged to him. That was who Adam was all this time?

Chris pulled away and looked at him. He grinned and said, "You look your best when you're laughing. I'm glad I was able to make you laugh."

"How could I not?" Matt said, wiping his tears, "You're such an idiot."

_"Why did you ruin my life?"_

Chris shook his head, blocking out the sound. He had to be stable enough to help Matt. And if his head was elsewhere, he couldn't help Matt. "Let's see what's on TV."

***********

"I'm telling you, I can't do this. I don't know how," Mark said into the phone.

"Trust me!" Jeff sighed. "Go sit by your laptop and watch the screen." Mark did as he was told, and Jeff said, "Now, wait."

A window popped up. _Jeffrey N. Hardy wants to videochat with you. Accept?_

"Press yes." Mark did as he was told, and now he could see Jeff and Punk sitting in another hotel room. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Bite me," Mark snapped. It wasn't his fault he wasn't computer literate. He came from a different time. And he refused to change with the changing times.

"So..." Punk asked, "How are they?"

"They talk every now and again, but mostly, they're just quiet together, watching the TV." Mark said.

"Is it healthy to be a statue?" Punk asked.

"No." Jeff looked at him. "You have to get them to go outside, babe. Make them rejoin the world."

"What if they're not ready for that?" Mark asked.

"Remember when you taught Brian how to swim when we were all at Dave's pool?" Mark grinned at the memory.

"Just threw him in, and let survival instinct take over."

"Exactly. Just throw them into the deep end. They'll swim to shore."

"End the swimming analogy!" Punk shouted. They all laughed, and he said, "So... can we talk to them?"

Mark nodded. "Give me a moment." He went to the other room and saw that Chris was asleep, and Matt was rubbing his head.

"I wish he'd stop saying sorry," Matt said.

Mark nodded and walked into the other room. As he closed the door, he heard Chris say sorry. He went back to the computer. "Not yet," Mark said, "But soon."

*************

Matt didn't want to go to sleep. He didn't want to have another dream... and he didn't want to leave Chris alone. It seemed that whatever Chris was dreaming about, it was haunting him, just like Matt's dreams haunted him.

He shook Chris awake after hearing another sorry. "Wha?" he said, sounding out of it.

"Please stop blaming yourself," Matt urged, "Please... everytime I hear you say sorry, I feel worse and worse."

"Then I'll stop saying it," Chris said. "I don't want you to ever feel that out of control ever again, that you'd want to cut off your hair. I want you to be okay again."

"I don't know if I can be," Matt said, "I... I loved him, Chris."

"Are you sure you loved him?" Chris asked, "Or is it... that you love him?" Matt looked down.

"You think I'm pathetic for loving him still."

Chris shook his head. "I think you're human. And you and Adam have a long history. I would be more worried if you were able to just cut him out of your heart. You... feelings like that don't just die, no matter how much we wish they could."

"I want it just to go away," Matt said, "I want him to go away. But he's still here, even though I know he's in jail... he's still-" He pushed his finger into his chest, right over his heart. "-in-" He did it again, more emphatically. "-here."

Chris grabbed Matt's hand and pulled it away from him. "I understand, Matt. And it's okay. You will get through this. You have to get through this. If one of us has to... you do."

Matt shook his head. "You have to get better, Chris." He pulled Chris into his arms and squeezed him. "Get better, please."

Chris rest his head on Matt's shoulder. "We're going to make it out of this bullshit, right?"

"Hopefully."

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. **

**Well, here's part twenty-one.

* * *

**

Chris woke up with a sigh. He didn't know how, but somehow, Matt protected him. For the first night in a long time... Chris didn't dream. At all.

But he was the only one. When he woke up, Matt's face was scrunched up in horror, squeezing Chris' hand in a painful vice grip. Matt had to wake up. He didn't want him to suffer anymore.

He shook Matt, and, suddenly,a fist slugged him across the face. Matt's eyes snapped open and he saw Chris cradling his jaw. "Powerful," Chris said, rubbing his face, "Remind me why you're holding the US belt and not one of the world belts?"

"Shit, Chris, I didn't mean to..." Matt moved Chris' hand and looked at it. "I don't want to add another bruise..."

"Matt, I'm not fragile," Chris said gently, "A little worse for wear, but not fragile. Don't forget; I have been world champion a couple of times." Chris sat up. "What do you dream about?"

"What do you dream about?" Matt shot back.

"I asked you first."

"But I'm better looking, so I get my answer first."

"Are you implying that I, the Superstar of the Year, am not gorgeous?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm implying that I'm better looking than you. And being the Superstar of the year has nothing to do with how good you look." Matt shook his head. "They say the first thing to go as people get older is their memory."

"You little bastard!" Chris jumped on Matt and they began wrestling. Then, they rolled off the bed and Chris landed on top of Matt. In the position he was in, all he could think about was the threesome and Adam raping Matt. But, before he could get off and apologize, he was on his back, Matt on top of him.

"What do you dream about?" Matt asked soberly. He held Chris' hands down and looked at him with serious eyes. Chris shook his head.

"Tell me yours first."

"I'm not getting up until you tell me." Matt said, pressing his weight on Chris' stomach. Chris turned his face away, but found he couldn't avoid Matt's piercing gaze. He looked into his eyes and sighed. One of the many times he found himself cursing the power this one person had over him.

And the power Adam had over that one person.

"I... you're angry with me," Chris said, "You're crying and you're on your knees and you keep blaming me for everything, and you want to be alone. You don't want anyone near you, but that goes double for me. And then... Adam comes. He jerks you up and tells you to come with him. You don't want to, but he convinces you in the end... with pretty words and ugly slaps. Then, before you're gone, you blame me for what Adam just did to you too."

"And you apologize." Matt shook his head. "No, Chris, I don't blame you. Don't... don't... why do you still think like that?"

"I don't know. I know... you've told me, and I want to believe you... but it's always my fault in my dreams." Chris smiled weakly. "I don't like seeing you like that. So, what do you dream about?"

"I... I'm like Adam," Matt said, "Adam and I beat up you, or Jeff, or Punk together, and then we start making out above your battered bodies."

"Why?" Chris said, "I thought... I thought you knew, you and Adam are nothing alike..."

"I do. But like you, I have no control of my dreams," Matt shook his head. "We're an odd pair, huh? But... I think I need you, Chris. I... I feel better after I talk to you. I was drowning before... I would've shaved my hair, too. But, you saved me." Matt leaned down and hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Chris hugged him back. "That's what friends are for, right?" A friend. That's what Matt needed now. His heart needed to heal before he could let anyone else in. And Chris was willing to be whatever Matt needed.

*************

Mark told them they were going out for dinner that night. He didn't want them to become shut ins, and Matt's 'vacation time' was almost up... if he didn't get back on his feet and into the WWE soon enough, he'd lose the belt. And it was one of the few things in Matt's life that felt pure, untainted.

Mark brought them to a burger place and they began eating. Chris and Matt were calm at first, and Mark smiled inside. Maybe they will be able to go out into the world more often, and they could go back to wrestling.

Then, the smile left Matt's face. Matt was staring at something, a shocked look on his face, and Chris and Mark followed his eyes to the TV over the counter. They were giving a commercial for the Wrestlemania 25 recap that would soon give on NBC... and Edge's face came up a lot.

Matt gulped, looking at Adam again. He didn't know what to do. All he could remember was all the good and all the bad that made up his relationship with Adam. He could hardly breathe, thinking about him. He ruined his life, but Matt still held him in his heart. Adam had to leave. Adam had to go away.

Suddenly, a fry hit Matt on the head. He turned around and saw Chris smirking at him. Before Matt could say anything, another fry hit him, and Chris started laughing. Matt's eyes narrowed, mind completely off of Adam again- if Chris wanted a war, he would get a war.

Matt threw a piece of his burger at Chris. It had ketchup all over it, and the red smeared on Chris' cheek. They both laughed and kept throwing food at each other. Mark looked on in horror, and finally said, "What are you doing?"

They shot each other looks, and Chris said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Bombard the old man?" Matt said innocently.

"Precisely."

"What does that me-" Suddenly, Matt and Chris were both throwing food at Mark. Mark kept protesting, but they just laughed and continued pelting him with food. Mark wondered if chokeslamming Matt would end his relationship with Jeff... or if tombstoning the both of them would set back the healing process. As he contemplated sending the two to hell, a waiter came over and began tapping his foot.

"You're going to have to take this outside," he said snootily. He dropped the bill in front of Mark and marched away, doing a hip walk that made even Chris laugh.

"He does it so much better than you," Matt joked. Chris smiled; he was happy that he was able to put a smile back on Matt's face. Then, they looked at Mark- who was practically fuming.

"Don't say a word," Mark said, "Just- go to the car. Now." Matt stood up, pulled Chris up, and they walked out, laughing and hitting each other. Mark shook his head; those two were going to be the death of him.

************

Mark sighed, looking at the computer screen. Jeff and Punk were both laughing at him. "It's not funny," he said.

"It is," Punk nodded.

"Really, Jeff, I can't handle this anymore," Mark said, "Take your brother back, and I'll throw in Chris for free. Please."

"You're talking to Jeff?" Matt and Chris walked into the room and sat in front of the web cam.

"Hi Mattie!" Jeff said, waving into the screen. "You look good! Maybe thrown food was all you needed." All Matt did was grin in response.

"Hey Jeff, hey Punk," Chris said.

"Hey Chris," Punk said, "You look... better."

Chris rolled his eyes; like he needed a reminder that his face wasn't exactly the same as before. "And you look like shit."

"No, I mean it!" Punk said, "I dunno... the black and blues are going yellow, and it's more your skin color now."

"When are you coming back?" Jeff demanded, "I need my Mark back."

"Maybe we can trade!" Punk offered, "Mark, I'll send you Jeff, and I get Carolina back." He looked at Matt directly. "I can't stand your brother anymore. He's a fucking blasphemer."

"Punk, do you realize you blasphemed while calling someone as blasphemer?" Matt asked.

"I don't mean in the Biblical sense of the word! Keep up, Carrie!" Punk shook his head.

"Oh. Jeff, why are you bringing Coca-cola to the room?" Matt asked.

"I don't see the difference!" Jeff said.

"There's a big difference, Blasphemer!" Punk shouted, "And it gets worse than that. Get this- he doesn't like _the Jeffersons_."

"It's not that I don't like them! I just don't want to stay awake until fucking three o'clock to watch a guy whose not really that funny anyway!"

"Not funny? Sherman Helmsley is a fucking God!" Punk looked like he was about to hit Jeff now. "See, Carolina? See what I have to deal with?"

Matt and Chris laughed. "Don't worry," Chris said, "Matt and I talked about it, and we actually came in here to tell Mark, but I guess we can tell you now too."

Matt smiled. "We think we're ready to come back."

Mark, Jeff, and Punk all exchanged glances. "But you had a bit of a meltdown out the restaurant," Jeff said.

"I need a distraction," Matt said, "I need to not focus on the past, but my future. And that's with the WWE, and with my brother, and with my Punkers." He grinned. "Oh, and with Chris and Markie."

Mark shook his head. "You won't see me for an entire month as soon as we're back."

"Well, it's your choice," Punk said, "And we all miss you guys, so I can't wait for your returns."

They talked for a bit more, but soon Matt and Chris said goodbye and good night to everyone, and left. Then, Jeff turned to Punk. "Hey, Punk? Do you mind spending some time elsewhere?"

"Sure. Hey, Mark, did you know Mickie also likes _the Jeffersons_?" Phil grinned. "She has a box set DVD!"

"That's not the only reason you go over," Jeff laughed. Somehow, Phil and Mickie realized they had a mutual love for _the Jeffersons_, and they watched it together. Really, that's all they did. They didn't even talk during these times; to interrupt George Jefferson was a crime punishable by the Mick Kick and the GTS. But they watched it together.

Punk hit Jeff and left, leaving Jeff and Mark alone on the video chat. "You know," Jeff said, "I want to thank you for helping my brother."

"Really?" Mark said.

"Yes." Jeff covered the camera with a pillow. "It's a surprise!"

"Jeff, this is silly," Mark said, "Just show me the-" The pillow was gone, and now Jeff was completely naked, far back enough that Mark could see the young man's full physique. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Mark grinned. Well, maybe taking care of Chris and Matt wasn't SO bad.

*****************

Chris and Matt snuggled into each other. Now, if they didn't sleep next to each other, feel each other's warmth, they couldn't sleep. They both knew the other would be there for them, should they have a nightmare.

"Hey Chris?" Chris looked at Matt. "Thank you. For the restaurant. I mean it... I really don't know what I'd do without you." Chris hugged him closer.

"It's the least I can do," he said, "You're my reason, Matt. The reason I haven't gone under, crawled under a rock, and just waited until I died. You saved me too."

Matt smiled. "Good night, Chris."

"Good night, Matt." Then, they just leaned against each other and waited for sleep to claim them.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. **

**Well, here's part twenty-three.

* * *

**

Chris insisted on celebrating Matt's return to RAW by going out to dinner with anyone who would come. Chris was set to return after Summerslam, so he could be pictured without the stitches. His bruises were yellow now, and would soon fade altogether. He was using cover up until then, and Matt laughed at him and called him a queen everytime he saw him using the cosmetic.

"Shut up," Chris would reply, chuckling.

Sure, things weren't perfect, and they both still had nightmares, but it was better than before. Matt was laughing a lot more, and Chris was becoming more and more self-satisfied: two sure fire signs that Matt and Chris were on the right track.

Matt wouldn't compete at Summerslam, but he would at Breaking Point. Vince told him he wanted to build a rivalry around him and Jack Swagger again. Jake got really shy about it again, which made Matt wonder if Brie wasn't the only person hiding a twin under the ring. Jack Swagger had so much self confidence that it was hard to see him and Jake Hager as the same person.

For their whole time back with the WWE, Chris and Matt still slept together. Mark told everyone not to make a big deal out of it, but they all wanted to. What were they supposed to do? Matt and Chris were platonically sleeping together. It almost merited a comment. But after all Mark went through to get them to that point, no idiot with a comment was going to ruin things.

"Hail barbecque," Punk said, devouring his ribs. Jeff smiled sickly watching him- he already heard from Stephanie that he was going to leave Summerslam with a new accessory and Punk didn't.

Punk looked up. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No," Jeff said, a little too innocently to be taken seriously.

"Stop teasing him," Mark said, putting his arm around him.

Jeff sighed. "I can't tease Matt and Chris, I can't tease Punk... who can I tease?"

Mark whispered something in his ear, and Jeff's eyes widened. He smirked and almost purposefully dropped his fork. "Oops," he said, shooting a look Mark's way. He went under the table, and Punk shook his head.

"That's almost enough to make a man lose his appetite," Punk said, "We're in a restaurant, damn it!"

"Then pass the ribs," Rey said, reaching for his plate.

Punk slapped him. "I said almost." Punk then continued on his ribs, trying to ignore how Mark's hands were gripping the table. The older man was trying to keep a straight face... and was failing miserably.

Matt and Chris laughed from their spots at the table. "Could you believe these are our friends?" Chris asked.

Matt elbowed him. "You're just as immature as them."

"No I'm not," Chris said.

"Assclown," Matt said, reminding him of one of his favorite catchphrases. "Jackmule. Need I continue?"

"You made your point," Chris conceded. He grabbed Matt's hand and smiled at him. "Ever thought we'd end up here?"

"In a Barbecque hut?" Matt asked jokingly.

"You know what I mean," Chris said.

"No. But life pulls you in directions you'd never guess." They stood quiet for a moment, and then Matt said, "Can we leave? I'm sorry, but I don't want to stay in a place where my brother sucked someone off."

"You're going to have to leave the planet, Carolina," Punk offered. And he turned around and faced the glare of the Undertaker. Punk's eyes widened and he put up his hands in surrender. "Sorry."

Jeff got out from under the table, lips slightly swollen. "Watch your mouth, Punk."

***********

While Matt showered, Chris began pulling out the clothes they sent to the laundry. He shook his head. _Chris Jericho folding someone else's laundry. Matt, the things you do to me. _He picked up a pair of Matt's jeans and a note fell out. Chris was about to put it back in when he noticed the handwriting.

But why would Matt keep that? Everything else that was even remotely related to Adam was thrown out, and here was a note. In Adam's handwriting. Chris looked it over in his hand. _It would be wrong to read it... right?_

He pushed the motion into the back of his head. Matt probably didn't even know it was there. He opened it and saw that some of the words blurred thanks to being washed and dried, but he could still read it.

_Matt, love, words cannot describe how I felt when I saw you faint. I nearly died myself. I wanted to run to help you, but... my leg. And I probably deserved that to some degree. I should've been more aware of what you needed. I won't take the blame for all of it... I was trying to save our relationship... but I want to man up. I pushed you, when I should've held you. I love you, and I'm going to think about you every second I'm alive. It's my blessing and my curse. I just wish I could rewind things back to the threesome, and I just kicked Chris out of the room instead of starting things. Then, Chris wouldn't have taken it as an invitation to ruin our lives. But what's done is done, and I hope you could forgive me... to be loved but not liked is a bad feeling, and I think that's how you feel about me now. You love me but you don't like me. It hurts me to write that, but it's true. But know that I like you and love you, and nothing will change that. _

Chris shook, folded the paper, and put it back in Matt's pants. He had no doubt now that Matt read it. But why would he keep it? Did he really believe Chris ruined his and Adam's lives? Or was he still stuck on Adam? Chris looked at the shower and thought about all they've been through. Why didn't Matt tell him about it?

He sighed. He couldn't confront Matt about it... he had to wait for Matt to want to tell him. If he pressed it, it could undo all the progress Matt made. Maybe Matt thought he did throw it away. Maybe.

_I wish I could read his thoughts sometimes. It'd be easier than having to wonder..._

The door to the bathroom opened, and Matt came out, wearing his pajamas. They both quietly agreed to wear them when they started sleeping together. Matt rubbed his hair with a towel and said, "The shower's yours."

"I'm folding clothes, assclown," Chris joked, hiding the dilemmas he was going through.

"Well, I can take over," Matt offered, "After all, what would you look like if you didn't pamper yourself four hours a day? You look bad enough with the pampering..."

"Watch it, Hardy. That's not how you talk about the Aya-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Matt grinned, "Off you go, Queenie."

_He'll tell me when he's ready, _Chris thought, watching Matt fold their clothes.

*************

Matt woke up earlier than he would've liked when he felt Chris' hand twisting in his hair. He stifled back a scream and then pulled his hair as gently as possible. Chris shifted, and Matt thought he woke him up for a second, but then he went back to sleep.

It wasn't too early, only about six, so Matt put on the first pair of jeans and shirt he saw and went outside for a walk. The sun wasn't fully up, and there was a peace that you never really found anywhere else. He shook his head. No, he felt this peace before... when he and Chris fell asleep next to each other after Mark made them talk.

He wondered if he could really keep doing this to Chris. Keep sleeping next to him, keep using him, when he knew how Chris felt... and when Adam was still in his thoughts. Chris never asked for more than Matt gave, but Matt wanted to give Chris everything he deserved for pulling him out of the pain he was in.

_I have to bury Adam for good. _And that's when Matt knew what he had to do.

*************

Chris hung up the phone and held back a cheer. He ran into the adjoining room and hugged everyone he could find. He ended up with Matt, who chuckled. "What's got you so happy?" Matt asked.

"My stitches!" Chris said happily, "They're coming out at the end of the week!"

"Awesome," Matt said, hugging him, "So... you're going back to Smackdown soon?"

"Actually, it appears that I'm going to make a bid for the Unified Tag Titles," he said, "So... I'm going to be on every brand."

"With who?" Matt asked.

"Promise not to laugh," Chris said.

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Matt said. Matt smiled at him, and Chris was completely reassured.

"It's Paul."

"Paul who?" Matt asked.

"Paul Wight."

"The Big Show?"

"The one and only," Chris said. Suddenly, Matt's face reddened, and his cheeks puffed. "You promised!" Chris snapped.

"I'm trying not to..." Matt said, and Chris shook his head.

"I see promises mean nothing to you, Hardy," Chris said.

That sobered Matt up. He went up to Chris and poked his belly. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to laugh at the Jeri-Show connection."

"That won't be our name!" Chris snapped playfully. They laughed for a while, and then Matt poked his belly again. "What?"

"_When _exactly are you getting your stitches removed?" Matt asked.

"Saturday. Why?"

"No reason, really." Matt felt bad for lying to Chris, but this was something he needed to do alone. And really, how well would Chris take the news that he was going to see Adam Copeland, of all people?

But Matt was determined to bury his past with Adam. And for that, he would have to face him one last time.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Rolling to the end, sooner and sooner...  
**

**Well, here's part twenty-four.

* * *

**

The days seemed to move on slowly, and he was getting less and less patient. Sure, he wasn't even sure if he could see Adam without breaking down, but he had to test it. He had to put this to rest. Chris was helping him heal, sleeping in the same bed as him... and he couldn't be what he wanted.

But part of Matt wanted to be. So badly. And that's why he had to cut Adam out like a tumor, before it spread all over and it was too late. He didn't want to keep thinking about him like he had, stuck on someone who ruined his life.

Matt was sure of it now- it was Adam. Not Chris, not himself... they made mistakes, but Adam was the one who went too far. The one who treated him like property and then tried to blame the whole issue on Chris.

Adam had to go.

When Saturday finally rolled around, Chris was visibly happy. He couldn't wait to get his stitches removed. He was singing loudly, and Matt couldn't help but smile- he remembered how Chris' song played in the club they went to the night they went on that date. Matt couldn't remember having more fun on a first date. If he wasn't dating Adam at the time, he and Chris would've been together.

_Adam..._ Matt couldn't help but compare the two. Chris was more demanding upfront, but Adam was just as demanding. He just hid it better. They were both proud like peacocks, but he saw Chris grow apologetic when it was broken. Adam just became more persistent, doing whatever he pleased to get what he wanted, forget the consequences. They were alike in so many ways, but also so very different. And the differences were what mattered.

"So," Chris said, "Can you believe I'm going to stop being Frankenstein's monster in a mere four hours?"

"You'll always be a monster, Irvine!" Matt shouted back.

Chris came out of the bathroom, crossing his arms. "You listen here," he said, "I am Chris Jericho. Many things describe me, but monster's not one of them."

"You just used it to describe yourself," Matt pointed out.

"It's different," Chris insisted.

"How?"

"Because I'm not a parasitic tapeworm," Chris said, sticking his tongue out. Matt stuck his tongue out, and they both began laughing.

Matt stopped laughing, realizing he had to tell Chris sometime. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't go to the doctor's with you," Matt said.

"What?" Chris pouted. "Come on. You know I don't like doctors, especially when they come after you with pointy stuff. Please?"

"I'm sorry, but I have something else I have to do," Matt walked over and poked Chris' head. "You'll be fine. I mean, the Great Chris Jericho, the best in the world at what he does, the Wrestler of the Year, afraid of doctors with small pointy stuff?"

"Right!" Chris stood straight. "I am the Great Chris Jericho! I don't need to be afraid of some creepy guy in an awful white coat coming at me with his pointy weapon meant to make me bleed..." Chris put his arms around Matt's neck, the facade falling. "Please blow it off?"

"You'll be fine," Matt said, pulling his arms off his neck, "And we can go out for dinner afterwards or something."

Chris smiled. "That'd be nice. So long as we don't invite Jeff and Mark."

"I swear they don't do that all the time," Matt said.

"Once is enough!" Chris shook his head. "No, I refuse to eat in a restaurant with the horny duo ever again."

"You try to tell the Deadman he can't go out with you," Matt said, "I'll attend your funeral."

"You wouldn't fight to save me?"

"It's _Mark Callaway, _man. You're on your own."

They laughed again and, a half an hour later, Matt was on his way to see Adam. He was sure Vince wouldn't approve of it, but he didn't care. He had to see Adam one last time before he put him away.

*************

"Yo, Copeland!" Adam looked up and saw the guard at his cell door. "You've got a visitor."

"Tell my mother I don't want to see her," Adam answered.

"Get up, Copeland. I don't care what kind of hotshot you thought you were out of here, but you follow my orders here." He opened the cell and began leading Adam out.

"Look," he said, "Last time she came, I refused to talk to her. It's going to happen the same way again. I'd rather she not see me."

"Who said it was a _she_?" The guard asked mockingly.

Adam snorted. "No one else is coming here to see me."

"You sure about that?" The guard opened the door to the visiting room, and Adam froze. Matt stood up from the bench, and Adam blinked, looking at him, trying to see if it wasn't just a mirage. The guard pushed him inside and said, "You've got ten minutes."

Adam walked forward and stared at him a while longer. Every detail was perfect. It was a damn good mirage, if he'd ever seen one. He raised his hand slowly and touched Matt's face. Matt jerked away, and Adam's head tilted to the side.

"Dreaming again." He slapped his head. "Wake up Copeland, wake up..."

"I'm really here," Matt said, "It's me."

Adam pinched his arm, to check if he was awake. Once he was sure, he said, "So you are." Adam sat on the bench and looked over him slowly. "I was sure the powers that be would've told you to stay away."

"They don't know I'm here," Matt said.

"No? Not even your brother or your best friend?" Adam shook his head. "Secrets are what got us here, Matt."

"And this last secret's going to end it." Matt sat across from him. "Was everything a lie, Adam? Everything?"

"No." Adam smiled softly. "I never lied about how much I care for you." Adam pushed his hair back. "Not once."

"How could you even believe everything you did was alright?" Matt asked, "How could you go to sleep at night and think, for one second, that you are anything less then cruel and sadistic..."

Adam shook his head. "I'm not. Everything I did, I did for you."

"I never asked for it."

"But I wanted to give it to you. I wanted you to be safe. I wanted you to be happy. Chris was in the way of both things."

"Chris was my friend," Matt said, "You were just too jealous to see it. And he's still my friend, seeing me through everything you did to me. Even with all you did to him, he still sticks around for me. He's a better man than you'll ever be."

"Then what's the problem?" Adam snapped, "If he's such an amazing person, why aren't you with him right now? Why are you right here, with me? I'll tell you why... you miss me just as much as I miss you."

"That's ridiculous!" Matt protested.

"Is it? I'm out of your life, Chris is yours for the taking. I'm sure Chris would happily take any scraps you give him, like the vulture he is. If you really wanted Chris, then you'd be with him. I could never stop you from doing what you wanted, Matt, even if I was out of the bin."

"You know what?" Matt asked. He nodded. "You're so fucking right." He stood up. "Maybe I had to hear it from your mouth to realize it, but you're right. You can't stop me at all." Matt leaned forward and pressed his lips into Adam's. But, before Adam could react, he pulled away.

"I kissed Chris after our date," Matt said, "Then, I kissed Punk."

"Punk's straight," Adam said, confused.

"I know. And I felt nothing when I did it. But what I felt when I just kissed you was even less than that."

"Is that so?" Adam said, standing up.

"You don't even _compare_ to what I felt when I kissed Chris," Matt said, "Maybe once you did, but... not anymore."

"You can't just forget everything that happened between us," Adam said.

"I know!" Matt shouted. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Look, I'm not naive enough to say I'm going to leave here and never think about you again. I'm probably going to think about you for the rest of my life. But... I'll just laugh. I'll just laugh."

Adam crossed his arms. "If you really believe that, then you are naive."

"You'll never understand," Matt said. "Goodbye Adam. I hope you have a good life. I'm going to try to do the same."

"Matt..." Adam grabbed Matt's arm. "Listen to me for a moment."

"Actually, I'm done listening to you." Matt pulled his arm away and said, "I wish I could say I lost a friend, but you were never who I thought you were, so I lost nothing." Matt signaled that he was done, and the guard came out, grabbing Adam.

"I meant everything I said in the letter," Adam said, looking at him, "Every word."

"I'm sure you did," Matt said, "And I meant everything I just said, including goodbye. This is the last time you'll ever see me."

Adam looked away, squeezing his fists together. He had so much he wanted to say right then and there, but he couldn't find the right words to say them. Matt shook his head, watching. It was sad, that Adam would never get it.

"Goodbye, Adam."

*************

Chris felt like the Evil Queen from Snow White. He just kept looking at himself in mirrors, in windows, smiling at his reflection. It was as if the way his face healed represented his heart, no longer haunted by the incident. He was free, and it was all because of Matt. He hoped Matt was doing as well as he was.

"And check the new and improved Chris Ir-" Chris went inside the room and saw Matt holding a pair of jeans. He recognized them- it was the jeans that held the letter. Matt pulled it out and said, "Hi."

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"Nothing important," Matt said. As he walked to the bathroom, he ripped the letter into pieces. Once they were little shreds, he threw them into the toilet and flushed it. Chris walked in after him, smiling. Something was changed in Matt; he was now free.

Matt turned and saw Chris smiling there. "What's got you smiling?"

"Well, someone promised me dinner," Chris said.

"So I did." Matt stepped closer, until there were only a few inches separating him and Chris. "But let me give you something first."

Matt leaned forward and pushed his lips into Chris'. It felt so comfortable, so perfect. Chris pushed him away, eyes wide. "What're you doing?"

"What I should've done ages ago," he said. He pushed forward again, but Chris stopped him.

"Matt, I don't want you to rush into something you're not ready for..."

Matt smiled. "I'm ready." He grabbed Chris' hand and pulled it up to his lips, the gesture Chris did so much. "I haven't been more ready for anything. All I know is that it feels right whenever we're together."

Chris smiled and squeezed his hand. Matt squeezed back, and then their lips met. Matt brought his hand up to Chris' face, pushing him closer. Then, their lips moved faster, massaging against each other, taking their breaths away.

They finally pulled away to breathe, but their hands never parted. Chris looked into his eyes and said, "You better be sure, because... I'm not sure if I could stop myself from loving you."

"Then don't." Matt squeezed his hand one last time before letting it go. "Now, it's your turn not to worry about money. Hope you don't mind if I lavish on you." They went out to dinner, and, for one night, everything was just right.

Just Matt and Chris, just right.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.  
**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I had fun, but all things have an end, and... this is it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the end of Torture.****

* * *

**

_**"Meeting you was a coincidence, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was destiny."**_

**December 31, 2009  
**  
Punk held up the camera, taping as everyone came into Matt's house for a New Year's party. Nothing really started yet, so people were just quietly talking. He held back a disgusted sound as Mark and Glenn went over to the fully stocked table of liquor. "I told Carolina the party would be so much better if everyone wasn't drunk, but does anyone listen to me? Fucking shit."

Punk smiled and pointed the camera at himself. "So, it's the end of 2009. Can you believe it? Doesn't it feel like just yesterday that we were all preparing for the Royal Rumble? Now here we are." He walked around, pointing the camera at Santino and Trish Stratigas setting up some kind of kareoke area.

"A lot of things have changed. For instance, your favorite champion is no longer a champion. Yeah, I lost my belt along the way... seriously, it's a total catastrophe. We should sue. Also, we had friends leave and friends come. You know that Drew guy? Yeah, him. He could DDR like a fucking Chinese guy. But Mark is completely, totally beyond help. He ended up on his damn knees on the machine and slapping the tiles with his hands. Dumbass."

He pointed the camera at the drinkers, the few people dancing, and a group of people making bets on how many drinks would it take to make Cody puke. The highest bid was on nine shots.

"So, I'm going around and asking people for their thoughts on our hosts: Mark, Jeff, Chris, or Carolina. Whatever comes to your head. What do you want to say, a memory... whatever."

He walked to the group of people betting on Cody's ability to intake alcohol, which was down to Priceless and the Hart Dynasty. "Hey guys! What do you want to say to our hosts?"

Cody looked up and said, "I swear, I did not steal your hat, Mark. It was not me. So please don't hurt me."

The others laughed, and David said, "Um... Chris, you're a really awesome guy, and it was great working with you. I hope for the best for you."

Tyson then said, "Jeff... I swear, I can never go out to eat with you again, but I will KICK your ass the next time we play Whack a Mole."

Natalya smiled at the camera, "Chris, you've never looked better. I will always be the biggest Jericholic, I swear. I love you so very much."

"Fan girl." Ted laughed, and Punk put the camera on him. "Alright. Listen, bros, you all know how to party hardy. And this is awesome. Dude, where's Randy?"

Cody shrugged. "I dunno. So-" He clapped his hands together. "Who has the shots?"

"You're going to get alcohol poisoning," Punk warned.

"Already did," Cody said, "At Ted's birthday party. Where are the shots?"

"Debauchery," Phil shook his head and began walking away. He walked up to the girls, and said, "Well, anything to say to our hosts?"

Melina turned to the camera. "Jeffy, thanks for helping me with my nail polish. The green is to die for. I absolutely love it." Then, Michelle McCool wrapped her arm around Melina's neck and said, straight into the camera, "Jeffrey, I'm so jealous. You get Mark all to yourself? What I wouldn't do for one night..."

"Um, thanks Michelle," Phil said, "You really need not finish that sentence. Why do they think the tape means free reign to say anything?"

"Because it's a personal tape." Trish blew a kiss at the camera. "I love my Hardy boys to death! Thanks for remembering me for this party, and I love you both to bits. And Chrissy- just so we're sure, I think you and Matt are the hottest couple since... well, since I was dating. You just don't get any hotter than me."

"Someone's a little sure of themselves," Phil teased.

"Oh shut up, Punkers." Trish lifted a cup of alcohol. "Here's to the new year. May the party reign and the furious cockblocker shut up."

"Ha ha," Phil shook his head as Trish downed the drink. He went on to get more messages from everyone, all ranging from sweet (Evan's in particular was really nice) to funny to borderline inappropriate to WAY inappropriate (the last one was courtesy of Jason Reso, who showed no sense of decorum as he made his message. After a hot dog was mentioned, Punk just cut him off)

"Weirdos," Phil said. By now, the party was in full blast, people everywhere having fun.

"What's going on?" Phil turned around and smiled as Mickie held out a Pepsi. He took it and completely downed it before answering.

"This video cannot be seen by polite company," Phil said.

"I didn't think so," Mickie answered, "Do you know our coworkers and friends? And I'm guessing you didn't get Shannon's message yet."

"Heck, I didn't even get mine!" Phil joked.

"Well, tape mine, and I'll tape yours." Phil pointed the camera at Mickie, who said, "Well, Jeffie, I love you to pieces. No other guy can rock a skirt and be totally secure in his nonexistent masculinity. Mark, as always, I adore you- the streak will continue forever! Chris, I saw the way you were talking to Trish and- keep your hands off my woman! That's my wife!"

"Really?" Punk laughed. "I thought I was your wife."

"Only when _the Jeffersons_ are on," Mickie said, winking. "And Matt. Um... what can I say that you don't already know? You're like, the smartest guy ever. And every time I see you, I want to pet your tummy! It's just so cute!" Mickie shook with laughter. "Okay, I'm not stalking you, but still. I love you Matthew, and I hope all the best for you and Chris... and Jeff and Mark, of course. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask. Jeff, how are you able to walk after a round with The Under-fucking-ta..."

"I'm cutting you off there," Phil said, "Can we pretend it's a family film?"

Mickie took a second to think. "Nope. Here, give me the camera." Phil gave it to Mickie, and she pointed it at him. "Um... Jeff, you may well be the antichrist, but you're the best opponent I've ever had in extreme Pizza eating. And Mark... for the record, I didn't steal your hat either. I think it was Shawn."

"He's the only one with the balls to do something that stupid," Mickie agreed.

"Too true. Um, Chris, I'd like to remind you, despite the fact that you and Carolina are cohabitating, that I own that hick. So if you dare try to seduce him during our time together, I will skin you and feed you to my pet lion."

"You don't have a pet lion, honey," Mickie reminded him.

"I'll buy one." Phil shrugged. "Once again, I reiterate- MY HICK. Speaking of my hick, Carolina... what a year, huh? Can't say we didn't have a blast. Remember when Reject, you, and me went to the beach and nearly drowned ourselves during that storm? Good times. Thanks for being the best friend a guy like me could get, and I hope everything works out between you and Chris. You two are practically a poster couple." He grinned. "And... well, Mark, keep Jeff away from us. Chris is bad enough as it is, but last thing I need is Jeff freaking Hardy telling me that Sherman Helmsley isn't funny."

"How could he think he isn't?" Mickie asked, confused.

"Because he's a douche pirate from the planet retardo," Punk said, "Now, let's go find our hosts somewhere. When you last see them?"

"Jeff and Chris were playing Guitar Hero together at one point..."

"Good a place as any to start."

After a bit of looking around, they eventually found Matt and Mark bringing more drinks into the party. Mickie got Jeff and Chris off of Guitar Hero, and got them all together. "What do you want?" Jeff asked, "I was about to slap Chris back to Canada."

Chris slapped Jeff's back roughly. "What a kidder."

"Well, it's going to be 2010 soon," Punk said, "So... anything to say before we leave this year?"

"Ooh! Me!" Jeff looked at the camera. "Hi! I'm Jeff, and I'm the greatest thing to happen since sliced bread."

"Ham," Matt muttered.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Mattie. And ham too. Well, Mark, I'm going to love you as much in 2010 as in 2009... unless, of course, Oprah decides to propose to me, because, you know, I'd rather be Mr. Winfrey with all that money instead of Mr. Calaway. Chris, you're way too good for my pudgy older brother. Dump his ass!"

"Hey!" Matt snapped.

"Oh, you know I loves ya." Jeff walked forward and tried to hug Matt, but he pushed him away.

"Sad thing is, he'll probably be MORE annoying in 2010," Matt said dryly. Chris chuckled and put an arm around Matt.

"Just say your message, Mr. Hardy," Chris said.

"Alright. Well, Mark, take care of my little brother, and we're cool. Touch him the wrong way, well, the Deadman title will be a little more literal."

"You don't have to worry about that," Mark said, grabbing Jeff and holding him close.

"Chris," Matt said, turning to him, "Thank you for being my best friend and my second best lover this year."

Chris looked at him, confused. "Who was first?"

"Well..." Matt gave him one of those just teasing smiles. Chris decided to ignore it and continue the joke.

"Well, come on," he said, "You were with me this year, and before that, you were..." he trailed off, thinking about Adam. "You know what? Let's go on. Matt, you gorgeous piece of Southern ass, you complete me." Chris kissed him softly, keeping it chaste for the camera. He turned back to the camera and said, "And I was so about to kick Jeff's ass in Guitar Hero."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Wait honey," Mark said, squeezing Jeff's shoulders before he could attack Chris. Matt held his boyfriend back as well, as both of them looked ready to engage in a good old fashioned catfight. "I still have to do my message."

Jeff calmed down and said, "Alright then, go ahead." Mark smiled and dug in his pocket. He dropped on one knee and said, "Well, I might not make as much money as Oprah, but I swear, I love you more than she ever will. So, Jeffrey Nero Har-"

Jeff screamed and jumped on Mark. "YES! YES! YES!"

"I didn't even ask yet," Mark said, sounding a little nervous.

"Who gives a damn? YES!" Jeff rained kisses on Mark's face, and Phil chuckled, catching it all on tape.

"Well, to bring you all up to speed, Mark and Jeff are engaged now, probably because Jeff's pregnant with Mark's creepy undead child." Jeff and Mark looked up and Punk, both angry. "Whoa, go back to kissing." Jeff and Mark both got up and advanced on Punk menacingly. "NO!" Punk starting running, and the newly engaged couple chased him.

Matt and Chris chuckled. "2009's almost over, hey?" Chris asked.

"Good riddance." Matt hugged Chris close as he said this, Chris drove him crazy like no one else could, but he also made him hotter than anyone else. To him, this was it. There was nothing beyond him and Chris.

"Well, 2009 wasn't all bad," Chris said, thinking the exact same thing about Matt, "I think we had a lot of fun this year."

"You bet," Matt grinned and leaned to Chris' ear. "Let's make one last memory."

Chris grinned, feeling Matt's breath on his neck. "Oh, you bet." Chris grabbed Matt's arm and they began running up the stairs. Someone noticed and whistled.

Punk, Jeff, and Mark turned around, and they all laughed. "What're the chances they're making the Jericatt baby?" Jeff asked.

"The what?" Mark asked.

"You know? The Jericho-Matt baby?" Jeff said. Punk and Mark just stared at him, open-mouthed.

"I refuse to dignify the worse couple name ever with a response," Punk answered.

"So what would you call them?"

Punk shrugged. "I dunno. Just not Jericatt."

**************

Chris opened the door to Matt's room, Matt's house as familiar to him now as his own. They went to the bed and laid next to each other, hands still entangled. Sometimes, that was all they needed to do.

This wasn't one of those times.

"What's on your mind, love?" Chris asked. Matt could almost imagine another man saying that, a man with long blonde hair and green eyes, and he said, "Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't call me love."

"But I love you." Chris kissed Matt's neck. "I really do."

Matt chuckled. "I know, but... when I'm with you, the only person I want to think about is you."

"I could arrange that," Chris said slyly. Matt grinned as Chris straddled him, kissing his neck again. Then his lips went higher, to his jawline. Then, their clothes were gone, as fast as they could manage. Shirts and pants and boxers flew away in seconds, both eager to see the other naked. "I'm going to ride you, babe, ride you until the only thing you could think about is me," Chris whispered.

"Then do it," Matt whispered.

Chris began kissing down Matt's body. Last year, he never once imagined he'd have Matt all to himself. So much could change in a year.

Finally, Chris grazed his lips down the side Matt's member, and then licked back up the full length. Matt moaned softly, and Chris grinned. He went to the head of Matt's member, sucking on it gently, while curling his fingers around Matt's cock and gripping.

He lingered on the spot, feeling Matt's struggle to stay still, not to thrust into his mouth and hurt him. Matt's whimpering and fighting to stay still turned him on more, as if the taste of Matt's erection wasn't enough. And Matt was thinking the same thing: Chris was so damned addictive.

He lowered his fingers, lightly teasing the tips over Matt's balls, before cupping them in his hand, then lowered his mouth over Matt's cock, taking it all in.

Matt groaned Chris began to suck roughly, wanting to make him feel it. He could feel himself throbbing inside Chris' mouth, and said, "Chris, I'm going to... oh..."

Chris pulled off, shaking his head. "It has to be you and me, Matt. Together."

Matt nodded and watched as Chris began to prepare himself for what they were about to do. He loved Chris so much... he just wanted to let him know that. Every day for the rest of their lives.

Once Chris was done, he hovered over Matt for a moment, staring into his eyes, before he pushed down on Matt's erection. Matt helped him come down, fully sheathing himself in Chris' warmth. They waited for a moment, and then Chris kissed him. Matt pushed back, their lips mingling together.

He pushed down on Matt, and Matt pushed up, their combined efforts leading to Matt hitting his spot. Chris bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, riding Matt faster and faster each time. They pushed against each other until Chris, hard beyond all belief from all the stimulation, finally came all over Matt. Chris' twitching made Matt follow, and he let out one last cry as he finished. They stood still for a while, but then Chris pulled off of Matt and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well?" Chris said, holding Matt close. Matt turned to him so that they were facing each other and said, "Well what?"

"What's on your mind, Matt?" Chris asked, "You never answered me."

Matt smiled widely. "Well, I was just thinking that... maybe it wouldn't be so bad, spending the rest of my life with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked, in mock indignance.

"It just means that I love you."

"Well, why couldn't you just say that?"

"Because I like pushing your buttons. Like this one." Matt squished Chris' belly button, making him laugh. Chris began tickling him back, and they just rolled around, laughing, trying to get the upper hand. Eventually, they moved away from each other, too out of breath to continue.

"You know," Chris said, "Maybe spending the rest of my life with you wouldn't be so bad either."

Matt smiled at him through his huffing, knowing what Chris knew: there was no maybe about it. It just... was.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


End file.
